You Think It's The Past
by BeautifulBabeForever
Summary: Sequel to You Think You Know Me, Story picks up on the groups return to Trenton. Follow along as Ranger and Steph try to redefine thier relationship and serve out their revenge. Rating M for Language
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**You Think It's The Past**

**AN: Alright, so here is the prologue for the follow up story to **_**You Think You Know Me**_**. Sorry it took so long, but I got caught up in the other stories that I have been writing. The outline for this story has been written for a while, and I have been adding to it almost daily. The posts for this story will not be everyday, but rather every other day. If something changes I will let you know. More than likely this story will begin full swing on Monday. As always I look forward to any and all review good or bad. I look forward to hearing what you think about my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it. **

_Prologue_

_Previously in You Think You Know Me_

_"Are you guys ready to go? We need to get the SUV loaded and head to the airstrip for the jet." asks Tank._

_"Yeah, were ready, nothing that can't be finished later. Can you get the bags from over there? I'll get my pack and meet you out in the lounge." I ask. _

_"Sure thing Beautiful." Lester gives me a kiss on the head, picks up the bags and walks to the door. _

_"Babe, we have a lot more to talk about. I just need to know that you won't give up on me. That you won't shut me out of your life, I couldn't survive it if you did. I love you so much that it physically hurts to stand here and not be able to touch you." Ranger says. _

_"I know Ranger, but I wasn't the one that shut you out to begin with. You did that all on your own, you can't expect me to just welcome you back like nothing happened. I love you, but I still don't know if I can trust you with my heart." I say sadly. Picking up my pack I turn back to him. "Come on we need to get going. I want to go home."_

_"Home is where ever you are Babe." Ranger says as he follows me out the door. _

XXXXXX

(Ranger's POV)

Leaving the compound of Gutierrez I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders as the plane lifted off the ground. We were finally headed back to Trenton and I now knew that my Babe had protected me like I had protected her. I'm both honored and humbled by her actions, I'm also more determined than ever to earn back her trust and love. I'm willing to do anything that I can to see that that happens. I had no plan to leave her side anytime soon, as far as I was concerned, where she went I went. We could work together now instead of separately through out our contracts.

The farther we got from Columbia the better I felt. I watched my Babe make phone calls throughout the flight and interact with my guys and I felt jealous. They all knew more about her new life than I did. I watched her interact comfortably with my men, I even noticed that she pulled Hawk and Bones aside at one point. I also watched her with Lester and couldn't help but notice that they acted differently around each other than they used to, and much differently than she did with the others. If I was honest with myself I didn't like the comfort I was seeing between the two of them. There was a level of intimacy that didn't used to be there. This line of thinking made my mind detour in another uncomfortable direction, just who had she slept with while I was away? Was she in a serious relationship with someone else? She mentioned that she didn't put her life on hold, and I had a feeling that she was not only talking about her training and work. I had to shut down that train of thought quickly before I drove myself nuts. The thoughts of another mans hands on her was just too much for me.

Thinking back to our conversation I was still stunned by her name change. Of all the families to get involved with she chose Alexander Ramos? The name alone would bring her more enemies than any normal person could even imagine. Obviously she could take care of herself, I'd seen it myself several times, but why take on the name of an Arms Dealer in the New Jersey and European syndicate. It must have made sense to her, but it sure as hell didn't make sense to me. Alexander was flirtatious, I know that he fell for her when she helped me since I was framed for Homer's murder, but he had his moments mentally. I'd have to look further into this arrangement.

She seemed to understand, or at least accept my explanation of my lack of control when it came to her, but I knew I still had a lot more to explain to her. We had a lot of ground to cover, since I missed more than two years of her life, but if we didn't stop getting interrupted it would take forever to get there, and I was running out of patience. Our lack, or I guess I should say MY lack of communication skills wasn't and wouldn't help in that. I was so close to what I wanted, now I just had to figure out how to get it. And I would. I am nothing if not determined.

I felt the plane start to descend and felt the last bit of tension that remained from our previous situation in my body release once we touched down in Newark at the private airstrip. We were finally home, I knew there was a lot of work to do with the information that we had recovered in Columbia, but we were home and could work on getting our relationship on track. I wouldn't settle for anything less than my Babe being MINE. That's how it should be and how it will be.

As we all got off the plane I noticed the two black Rangeman SUV's along with a black limo waiting by the hanger the plane would be stored in. All of our luggage was taken off the plane and we were turning to walk to the cars. That's when I noticed that the people exiting the limo were Alexander and Adrian Ramos. I felt my blood pressure rise as my Babe headed straight for them. My Babe gave Alexander a kiss on the cheek and a hug before stepping into the arms of Adrian Ramos for a kiss that was definitely more than just friendly. He lifted her up and swung her around in a circle and I could hear the laugh that I had longed to hear, and it hurt that someone else was the one to cause it. I started to walk in their direction and was stopped by Hawk and Tank by hands on my arms. Before I could say anything my Babe was waiving to us and stepping into the limo with the two Ramos Men and pulling out of the airstrip.

"Calm down Ranger. Going all cavemen on her is not how you are going to earn her trust and love back, if that's what you intend. Give it time man, she may be different, but the old Bombshell is still in there." Tank explained.

All I felt was rage within me for seeing Adrian touch her. I wanted to break him in half, I wanted to hide his body somewhere that I knew no one would find it. Only problem I could see with that is that my Babe would never trust me again. I would have to work to earn her trust. And that is what I had to keep reminding myself. I nodded to Tank in acceptance and climbed into one of the SUV's after loading my gear into the back and we headed back to Haywood. It would be my first time back in more than two years.

**Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading along, this should be a fun ride. I hope you'll read along with me.**


	2. Chapter 2 Return to Trenton

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it. **

(Steph's POV)

The plane ride back to Trenton went by quickly, Thank God. I hated being cooped up in small spaces for long periods of time. I made my phone calls, talked to Hawk and Bones about their help with Blackhawk and then sat down just to talk with the guys to help pass the time. Ranger kept his distance and didn't join in the conversation, but I could feel his eyes on me, watching how we all interacted. I guess something's never change, his silent observation lasted the entire flight, rather than joining in the conversation and getting reacquainted with not only me but his core team and guys. He'd been gone for over two years; I find it hard to believe that he would just assume that he could just step back into his life with nothing having changed. Boy is he in for some big surprises. Yeah, he's the boss, and the guys will follow his orders, but it would be interesting to hear what his family has to say.

Landing in Newark I hugged all of the guys with the exception of Ranger, I still couldn't allow myself to be pulled into his force field yet. We had way too many things to figure out still. As I stepped off the plane I saw the limo waiting for me, I turned to waive to the guys one last time and then made my way to the car. I noticed that Adrian and Alexander stepped out to greet me. As soon as I stood in front of Alexander I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and he welcomed me home. Adrian on the other hand picked me up and swung me around making me laugh like a giddy school girl, once he set me on my feet he gave me a mind blowing kiss which I returned. God his lips felt so good. When he released me he looked in my eyes and I saw that sparkle that I loved in him.

"I missed you so much." Adrian said. "I got used to you being home over the last few weeks."

"I missed you too. I'm so glad to be home, but I have some issues that need to be dealt with ASAP. So much for it just being a rescue, the shit never ends. Is my family okay? I talked to Grandma Mazur on the phone while I was on the plane, but she didn't really tell me much." I replied as we were getting into the limo to head back to Deal.

"They're in the safe house, your nieces are being home schooled at the moment so they don't miss anything. Albert is working from there and hasn't needed to go to court yet, but if he does we will make sure that he's safe." Alexander replied.

"Your grandma is going to keep her guard's very busy." chuckled Adrian. "She's been pinching butts left and right."

I had to laugh at that, "You did warn them to watch their 'packages' as well right?"

"I think that's why their butts have been pinched so much honestly." Adrian laughed. "I went out the other day to see them all and everything seems to be okay. They're adjusting to the new issue, but it's going to take some time. Some of the guys from Rangeman have been going out to keep them company as well to try to keep them occupied, but you know how your grandma likes her freedom."

"Yeah I do. She's where I get it from." I replied with a smile. "Hopefully this won't take too long and then they will be able to go about their normal lives. It's just a precaution anyway; I really don't think he would go that route."

There was silence in the car for a few minutes before anyone spoke. "How are you doing with this?" asked Alexander.

"I'm not, but I really don't have a choice. I never figured that he would do something like this. My god I've known him forever, I can't understand why he would want to get rid of me, but I will find out. I can't say that I trust everything that I heard down there, some of the information just doesn't add up." I replied. "But I know that the two names Escobar gave me are definitely traitors. How else would he know the name of one American government handler and the others call sign?"

They both nod in agreement. The rest of the drive was in silence as we all contemplated the ramifications of everything. Pulling up to the house we all exited the limo and I grabbed my pack from the trunk. "I'm going to take a quick shower and be right back down. I need to wash off that plane ride. I'll meet you in the library." They both nod and we headed our separate directions.

Standing under the hot stream of water helped to relax my muscles felt good, but I knew that it wouldn't last long, at least not with the talk that we had to have with tomorrow's job. Stepping out and drying myself off I couldn't help but think about how it seemed like the past was coming back to haunt me. Had I done something that caused this? Could this have been prevented? I was brought out of my thoughts by Adrian stepping into my bedroom.

"Hey Steph," Adrian called from the bedroom. "Stop blaming yourself."

I stepped into the bedroom and looked at him in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"I know how you think. This is not your fault. What he does is not of your making. He made his choices just like you made yours. Let it go." He came over to envelope me in a tight hug and then gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "Now, can you tell me what's going on with you and Ranger?" He asks hesitantly.

"We haven't really gotten a lot of time to talk, but I told him I wasn't putting my life on hold for him. I really don't know if we'll ever be able to get back to where we were before. There are a lot of things he doesn't know about and when he does find out he probably won't like a lot of it, but that's too bad. Like I told him, he made his decisions and I made mine. There's no going back on those, we either accept them or we don't." I replied looking up at him.

"Are you sure? I know you love him, you always have and probably always will." Adrian asks quietly.

"Yes, I will always love him, but I'm also not the same person as when he left. Whether he likes it or not, I won't go back to being a doormat for him or anyone else." I replied.

"I wouldn't expect any less. It just makes me wonder where we are is all. I was worried about your safety while you were gone, but also about us when you returned." Adrian replied.

"I don't know." I said sadly. Looking down at the floor, "In some ways things are no different than before I left; he's just back her in Trenton."

"We'll just play it by ear then. But I have to say that I won't let you go without a fight Steph. I love you, and I don't want to know what life would be like without you in it." He confessed sadly as he held me closely to him.

I kissed him gently, "I love you too. Let's not worry about that." And I kissed him again. I honestly didn't want to let him go either. We were really good for each other.

XXXXXX

A while later Adrian and I made out way down to the library to meet with Alexander to discuss tomorrow. As soon as we get to the library his pager goes off and he grimaces, guess he won't be around today like he thought.

"I have to go to the hospital. Hopefully I shouldn't be that long." Adrian says giving me a kiss and then heads out the door.

"I'll see you later." I reply. I look at Alexander taking in our interaction with a small smile on his lips.

Once Adrian was out the door, "He's been worried about you. But I don't think it's only because of the job. When he found out who you were going after, he got more anxious for you to be home. I think he's worried now that Ranger is back that you two are over." Alexander explains.

"Yeah, we had a conversation about some of it before we came down. At this moment nothing has changed since before Ranger came back, and at this point I don't see that changing anytime soon if at all. To much has happened in the past and then we'll be adding to the changes in not too long." I saw a smile creep over Alexander's face.

"I can't wait." He grins. Then turns serious, "So what do you want to do about tomorrow?"

"Well, the General knows what the ultimate outcome will be, but I want to know why this happened. And, does he know what Blackhawk is up to? This entire situation is beyond fucked up. I can't believe their own handler did this to them." I signed.

"It's not just them he was doing this too, remember that. You were the ultimate target, by a US government official that was supposed to be working with you." Alexander reminded me.

"Believe me I can't and won't forget that. This ass hole will be paying for what he did with his life tomorrow." I growled.

"Good. Now here are the coordinates of where the boat is at. It would be best if you got out there before sunrise and then when you leave destroy the boat entirely." Alexander comments.

"Alright it'll be taken care of. Now I just need to decide if I should involve the guys from Rangeman at all." I look straight at him. "This is after all the guy that sent them to their deaths to get to me. He used them like pawns. I know I would want payback." I stated, anger rolling off me.

"If you do, I wouldn't take them all, the size of the room he's in is small and those guys are huge, plus the less that know about it the better." Alexander suggests.

"Alright, maybe just two." I say and nod in acceptance.

"Okay, you should probably get some rest after what you've been through the last few weeks. Be nice and refreshed for tomorrow." Alexander suggests.

"I think I'll head out to the beach and watch the sun set before dinner." I kiss his cheek and walk out the back door to the patio and down the steps to the beach.

Taking a seat close to the waves so my feet can get wet, I stare out into the distance and just try to let myself relax. Thinking back on the trip to Columbia I still can't believe who was responsible for this mess. Could I have done something to prevent it? Probably not. Will it get taken care of? Absolutely! Will I enjoy tomorrow's job? Probably more than I should. Will I let anything happen to my family? No Way In Hell! Will Ranger accept everything that has changed in my life? That remains to be seen.

Picking up the phone I call Tank and he picks up on the first ring. "Hey".

"Hey there it's Steph. You and Lester need some payback. I'll pick you up at 3am." I said.

"Good. I'll let Lester know. What about Ranger?" Tank asks.

"Not a good idea. This needs to be small, and you two deserve the most payback in my opinion." I replied.

"Thanks for that." Tank sighed.

"Hey, you guys are my brothers. You know I would never let anything happen to you if I could stop it. And I know that the same applies for you. We'll get this taken care of and be back before breakfast." I said. "Bring a change of clothes and we can come back to the house afterwards. Leave all trackers at Rangeman Tank." I responded.

"Sure thing Little Girl. You do realize he isn't going to like this very much right?" Tank asked.

"Not my problem. This is a job, he wasn't the one sent in without the proper intel. He wasn't the one that was used as a pawn and sent to his death. And if you're talking about my involvement, he needs to get over it. Things have changed Tank, you know and I know. He'll have to adjust." I replied.

"I understand that, but he's still going to be pissed as hell." Tank replied. "I'll see you at 3am."

"Yep." I replied, and with that we hung up.

I watched as the sun set in the sky and took in the colors of the sky in awe. The end of another day. I knew tomorrow would be interesting and my day starts early. 'Johnson you have no idea what's coming down on you' I think with a smile. 'No one messes with my guys or me'.

**Okay so, what did you think? This story for now will be updated every couple of days. I need to finish up one of the other stories I am working on right now before I can devote more time to this one, but I wanted to get it started. Let me know what you think. Lots of surprises coming. Plus lots of action, drama and suspense. I hope you enjoy the journey with me. **


	3. Chapter 3 Johnson Takeout

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it. **

_Previously…_

"_Not my problem. This is a job, he wasn't the one sent in without the proper intel. He wasn't the one that was used as a pawn and sent to his death. And if you're talking about my involvement, he needs to get over it. Things have changed Tank, you know and I know. He'll have to adjust." I replied._

_"I understand that, but he's still going to be pissed as hell." Tank replied. "I'll see you at 3am." _

_"Yep." I replied, and with that we hung up. _

_I watched as the sun set in the sky and took in the colors of the sky in awe. The end of another day. I knew tomorrow would be interesting and my day starts early. 'Johnson you have no idea what's coming down on you' I think with a smile. 'No one messes with my guys or me'._

XXXXXX

_**Johnson Takeout**_

Pulling up in front of Rangeman I noticed Tank and Lester leaning up against the outside wall. It was just before 3am and I was glad I didn't have to wait for them. I hated waiting, but I was also concerned that they guys in the control room would call and tell Ranger I was here.

Climbing in the car I got a quick kiss on the cheek from both Tank and Lester before pulling out. We drove in silence for a while until Lester broke the silence, "So who do we get to get payback on Beautiful?" Lester asked cheerfully.

I looked at tank with a questioning gaze before turning back to the road. "I sent him a text message with limited details last night." Tank replied.

"Limited!" Lester laughed. "I got a message that said 'payback time, meet me at 3am outside'. So who are we going after?"

"Well, we don't have to find this someone, he's already being held somewhere for us." I commented flatly.

I could see the frustration building in Lester and I wanted to laugh at him. He hated it when I kept things from him intentionally. "So who, and where?" he replied, no laughter in his voice.

"Don't worry you'll get to use up some energy Les. Depending on what you do you may not need your morning work out either." I offered.

I saw his eyes widen just a bit, before they narrowed. I think he was figuring it out. "Who?" he asked rather sternly.

I decided not to push him too much further. "Johnson." was my only reply. His only reply was a guttural growl, then a slight smile and a nod of his head.

"You won't need your vests. He has no weapons on him and there will be no one else there but us. It'll probably take us about an hour to get there once we reach the docks." I explained.

"Have you talked to the General about this?" asked Tank.

"Yes and we are in complete agreement. This ass hole doesn't live to see the light of day. So we will be done before the sun comes up this morning. But before we finish with him, I want some answers. You two can work out who finishes him off if you want, or I'll do it, which ever you prefer. As I see it you deserve the right to make him pay if you want to." I offered.

"We'll work it out." Tank replies and Lester nods his head in agreement.

"Under each of your seats I have clean Glock's for you to use if you see fit to use them. We will dispose of them as well." I commented as we pulled up to the docks and parked. A speed boat was waiting for us at the usually slip I use and we all loaded on. Lester cast off the ropes and I slowly pulled away and as soon as we were out of harbor I put the coordinates into the GPS and gunned the engine.

The ride was choppy, but it was one of my favorite ways to travel, just another way to make me feel like I'm flying. The guys were silently sitting behind me, but the closer we got to the boat holding Johnson I could feel the tension growing.

A short while later we were pulling up along side the boat floating in International waters, far enough away from land that no one would witness what would be taking place and no one would come sniffing around. Tying the speed boat to Johnson's current prison we climbed aboard, looked around and then made our way blow deck to the metal door that was bolted shut from the outside. I made quick work of the locks and opened the door. The guys waited outside the door as I stepped in, leaving it wide open, to see a sleeping Johnson chained to a chair in the middle of an empty room, I noticed that he was wearing nothing other than a pair of boxers. Hmmm, they must have taken him from his bed the other day.

The man didn't even stir when I walked in the room, and I wasn't being quiet about it either. Since he didn't seem to be waking up I took it upon myself to slap him with half my strength across the face which still had his head jarring to the right at the contact. His eyes shot open in surprise. He slowly turned his eyes to look in my direction to squint his eye at me, and try to figure out who had woken him up. Since the room was dark I knew he couldn't tell who I was.

I took a step back and switched on the lights so he could see exactly who it was. A look of surprise crossed his face before he sneered at me. His only response was "You."

"Were you expecting someone else? Have you pissed off that many people Johnson?" I asked.

"You just signed your own death warrant bitch." He replied with an angry tone.

"Really? You think so? Why would that be?" I asked.

"You stupid bitch. You just took a government official captive. You're holding me against my will. They will come to find me and then you'll die for this. You never turn on your own." He replied with a smile.

"Hmmm. I certainly know that, and would never turn on my own, but I would have thought you would take your own advice." I calmly stated as I leaned up against the wall looking him straight in the eye crossing my arms across my chest.

I saw him swallow slightly before replying, "I don't know what you're talking about. I send our men to take care of problems we have been asked to help with. You are nothing but a stupid cunt that has slept her way to where she is."

I laughed at him, a full on laugh that had my side aching. As I got myself under control I looked at him to see his face getting red. "Is that what you do? A desk jockey? Someone who sends out the real men to do the dangerous work, while you sit back and collect your money at their expense?"

"Listen here bitch; I have more contacts than you could ever dream of. If I disappear people will come looking for me and they will hunt you down like a dog." He sneered at me.

"Oh I don't think so Mr. Johnson. You may think so, but I don't happen to agree with you. Do you recall how you got here? Do you know who took you from your bed and brought you to your current home? Do you think your government knows where you are or cares that you may be in danger?" I asked him calmly.

"Yes." Was his only response gritted through his teeth. I could see the sweat forming on his forehead, he was nervous.

"Well, Mr. Johnson let me be the first one to tell you that your government certainly knows that you have been taken, but they won't be doing anything to save your sorry ass. As a matter of fact Your Government is in on this." I explained.

At my comment his face goes white as a sheet. "That's not possible. I'm their best handler for Special Ops. They wouldn't do this to me. This is all you. You'll be tried for Treason."

"Interesting that you should bring that up MR. Johnson," I pushed from the wall and step towards him still keeping my arms across my chest, "because I don't think that the US Government takes kindly to their secrets being sold to other governments, or their soldiers lives being put in harms way intentionally. Would it Mr. Johnson?" I look directly into his eyes and saw realization dawn on him. I hauled off and punched him in the face, snapping his head back hard. "You sent your best team in to a situation to get them killed Mr. Johnson." I punched him again, snapping his head back even harder this time. "You gave information to another government for work that was being done to capture the very people your own team was there to take out. Do you think this would go unnoticed?" I asked. This time I round house kicked him and broke his knee.

"You have no proof." He tried to argue screaming. "And my word will go a lot farther than yours will."

"I think you have a higher opinion of yourself than others do." I laughed, but not a friendly laugh. "Did you think that not following protocol when finding that one of your operatives had been captured would not go unquestioned? Besides there were other things that can be proved, beyond a shadow of a doubt that you turned against your own Mr. Johnson." I stepped back allowing the pain I had inflicted on him to grow.

"You have no proof. There is nothing to find anywhere of what you claim I have done. Now let me go before you make a very big mistake." He said, but with little force behind it. He knew I was getting close to the truth and he was in panting trying trying to control his pain.

Returning to lean against the wall looking at him I began to ask him questions, "How about the off shore bank accounts that can be traced back to deposits from Columbia? How about the fact that your teams were not as successful as they could have been because information that they had passed to you, their government handler, was then passed to someone in the operation itself to prevent them from succeeding? How about the fact that Escobar himself gave you up? Not that we didn't know before that, but why else would he know your name if you weren't working with him? It just gave us that last bit of confirmation that you were in on the entire thing. You sold out your country and your soldiers, some of which were killed and or tortured because of you."

With each comment his eyes were getting wider and wider. The anger was rolling off him in waves. He knew he was a dead man no matter what.

"The only thing that I don't understand is why you turned and it seems like most of the activity has been within the last year and a half." I replied. I knew the answer I just wanted to hear it for myself.

It seems that I may have poked the bear with that one because he just started spewing words at me. "Because of you Bitch! YOU! I had everything planned out, I was going to be retiring with a very large sum of money and live a comfortable life doing what ever I damn well pleased. Then you came along signing your contract with the government and my work grew smaller and smaller. You ruined everything. I had the best team that went in and did everything they were asked to do. Until you came along that is. I had hoped that I would be your handler, but no, you had to work with the General ONLY. In order to make sure that my plans were still solid I turned to other sources of income. Then I knew I would have to take you out at the first opportunity I had, too bad it didn't happen. You've done nothing but be a thorn in my side. So I worked to send in a team that would guarantee your arrival in Columbia so you could be taken out. "

"That didn't work out too well for you did it?" I gave him an evil smile.

"No, nothing goes according to plan when it comes to you." That comment caused me to laugh. "My team went down with bad intel, but somehow they came out of it alive. Lucky for them, but that doesn't have to be the case for very long. They'll go down just like you. You're only good for one thing, all women are, laying underneath a man and taking it." He yelled at me.

"So in other words if I were to release you right now from your chains you'd be able to take me and put me in my place Mr. Johnson?" I asked him flatly not waiting for his response. "So why did you choose that specific team? And why did you give them bad intel? I'm curious."

"Of course. The only reason you've gotten as far as you have is because you spread your legs for everyone. You have no business being in this field, this is a man's job." He seemed almost insulted that I would question him. "As for the bad intel, I knew what that team meant to you, that team made sure you went down there, but they were also expendable. All soldiers are, they signed their lives away to the government the minute they enlisted."

"If that was the case then why didn't you just take me out yourself? Too chicken? Afraid you'd get caught? Or maybe it's because you knew you'd never survive taking me on." I replied.

"Fuck that, no piece of snatch would have the upper hand on me. You're just another piece of ass; I'd have you begging for mercy before you knew what hit you." He yelled at me.

I thought a quick subject change was in order. "So what's your connection to Blackhawk Mr. Johnson? Did you have any part of his plan? Did you give him the information on your current team in the field?" I was trying to catch him off guard which apparently worked.

"I didn't give Blackhawk shit. The last I heard from him he was taking some time off. What do you want with him? You sleeping with him too?" He sneered at me.

I just glared at him. At least I knew now that Blackhawk was working alone, or at least for the most part. Thankfully he wasn't working with Johnson.

At that moment Lester and Tank stepped into the room. I saw the look on Johnson's face go from white to ashen and I got an evil smile on my face. "Well boys, I think I have all I need from this piece of shit. I'll let you take your payback from him now if you like." My smile grew in size at the thought of what they were going to do to him.

Without another word the guys advanced on him and I watched as both Tank and Lester took turns pounding on him. Watching the men move through punches and kicks was like a graceful dance that was well choreographed. They both went on for about 45 minutes before I stepped out of the room to ready the bomb that would take care of the boat that would be sending Johnson to his watery grave.

It wasn't long before I was done and I heard two simultaneous gun shots signaling the end of Johnson. I walked back to the room that Johnson was being held in and saw Tank and Lester standing over his body staring down at him.

"You guys ready? The sun will be coming up in a few minutes." I said.

It took a minute before they could reign in their anger and Tank responded, "Yeah let's head out Blaze. I'm done."

"You got it Beautiful. You all set?" Lester asked turning around to look me in the eye.

"Yep, and I'm getting hungry. I need food." At my comment they both laughed and we headed up on deck and loaded on to the speed boat. After launching from the side I gave the engine gas and once we were far enough away I slowed us and hit the button. Turning around to see the boat we had just left blowing to pieces. A slight feeling of satisfaction washed over me. I thought to myself, 'No one messes with my guys'. Watching the major pieces of the boat sink below the surface was enough for me to turn and get the boat headed back towards shore.

As soon as we were back to shore I asked them, "What time do you have to be at work today?"

"I'm off today Beautiful." Lester commented.

"I have the late shift today, so around one." Tank replied.

"Alright let's go back to the house and have breakfast, then we can relax for a while before I bring you guys back. That sound okay with you? Maybe we can even go for a swim." I offered.

"Sounds good to me." Lester said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"I'm game. It'll be nice to relax for a bit before work." Tank replied.

With that we all climbed in the car and headed towards Deal for a morning of relaxation. God knows the afternoon probably wouldn't be quite so pleasant.

**Alright everyone, let me know what you think. Next we will get Ranger's reaction to being left behind and the search for Blackhawk begins. **


	4. Chapter 4 Looking For Blackhawk

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it. **

_Previously…_

_ "Alright let's go back to the house and have breakfast, then we can relax for a while before I bring you guys back. That sound okay with you? Maybe we can even go for a swim." I offered. _

_ "Sounds good to me." Lester said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead._

_ "I'm game. It'll be nice to relax for a bit before work." Tank replied. _

_ With that we all climbed in the car and headed towards Deal for a morning of relaxation. God knows the afternoon probably wouldn't be quite so pleasant. _

Looking For Blackhawk

XXXXXX

The drive back to Rangeman was quiet and relaxed, that is until we reached Trenton city limits, that seemed to be when the tension in the car started to grow. I knew what we were all thinking and not wanting to deal with, but it was inevitable. Ranger would find out one way or another what we had been up to and we knew what would happen when he did. Not that we were scared of him, but we were concerned for him. We had only been back a day and after what he physically went through in Columbia he needed to relax some. I decided to break the silence, "I'll go up and talk to him. It's probably better that he hear it from us than through some other way, not that they can give details, but still." I said to Tank and Lester.

"Good idea. You know he's going to be pissed though." Tank replied.

"He won't take it lightly Beautiful." Lester commented.

"I know, but he needs to understand now that he doesn't get to call all the shots. And where this mess is concerned, he's not in charge. If he wants to play a big macho ass hole then he can stay behind and wonder. If he's willing to work with us, and follow what I say then he can participate." I replied.

"He's not going to like being given an ultimatum. No one does, but the commander in him isn't going to lie down and take it. He will fight you." Tank informed me.

"I may not be military, but I can certainly handle him and his pissy moods. This is just something that he's going to have to get used to. And this problem," I paused to take a deep breath, "this is personal. Not Johnson, but Blackhawk. If he can't get over what happened today he won't be involved in dealing with Blackhawk."

"You know we still don't understand that. Are you going to explain what's going on?" asked Tank.

"Yeah Beautiful, and why do Hawk and Bones seem to know about it and we don't?" Lester asked.

Pulling up to the building, Tank clicks his fob and the garage opens up. "You'll find out soon enough. Maybe we can all meet in a conference room and I can get the explanation out at once. I hate having to repeat myself." I sighed pulling into a parking space. "I'll talk to Ranger first. As long as he's able to swallow his pride about today this shouldn't take too long and we can get you that explanation." Under my breath I say 'not that I'm really looking forward to it' while climbing out of the car.

"Sure thing Beautiful. Let's go find out where he is. Although I have a feeling he'll be waiting at the elevator for us on five." Lester laughed as we all stepped on the elevator.

The elevator doors opened on five and just like Lester thought Ranger was standing there waiting for us with a look of pure anger on his face. Now most people would look at Ranger and see his blank face, the three of us knew him better than that. The face may have been schooled into an expressionless look, but his eyes were black as night, there was no dark chocolate color that I loved so much. We stepped off the elevator, but before getting further than two steps Ranger pulled me back into the elevator and used his fob to send us to the 7th floor. Tank and Lester didn't even have time to respond, but I nodded my head in acceptance that this needed to be done.

Making our way to his apartment which I hadn't been to in over two years it was almost like old times. Him holding my arm to prevent me from running away, which I had no intentions of doing, walking thru the door and slamming it behind us. I was already tired of the silent treatment and didn't like being man handled so I tried to speak up first, but was cut off.

"Where have the three of you been? I've been calling Tank and Lester's phones for over six hours and no one picked up or returned my calls. All I know is that they left the building at 3am this morning and you were at the wheel of the car that they drove off in. What is going on? And why did it require being gone so early and for so long with no communication?" he asked angrily.

"I had a job to take care of and I invited Lester and Tank to come along. I felt that they needed a little payback for what they have been through. It had nothing to do with you Ranger." I calmly stated.

"Bullshit. What were the three of you doing? I want to know, and I want to know NOW." He said his voice going up in volume and the tone increasing in anger.

"What we were doing was a need to know basis, and there couldn't be too many people involved. I told them to leave their trackers behind and I picked them up. This is on me Ranger, not them. It had nothing to do with work here at Rangeman so you can't punish them." I said avoiding the issue of what we went out for.

"You took two of my employees, my friends and brothers in arms with you, but you left me behind. Why? What did you do?" He forced out again.

"We took care of a problem." I simply stated looking him straight in the eye.

"And that would be?" he continued to ask.

"Johnson." I stated flatly.

"And this didn't involve me? He was my handler, he worked for the government, he sent men to their deaths and this didn't involve me? I had every right to be there and you know it." He yelled, seemed Ranger was having a control issue here.

"Yes, he did all those things to soldiers, but you were there on a legitimate job. He wasn't the one who sold you out, however he did sell out Tank, Lester and the rest of your Rescue Team. He sent them in there with bad intel on purpose. He made sure they were there to lure me out and tried to eliminate us all. According to him you were all replaceable. He had no desire to see anyone of them return. He just wanted to see me dead, but he grossly underestimated me, the guys and my contacts. THAT is why Tank and Lester got to go today. I didn't have to include them, but if it were me I would want that person to die at my hands as well, so I let them take care of it, after I got my answers."

I paused to let him absorb that. "It was all about money for him. Well that and the fact that a woman was doing better work than him." I shrugged my shoulders at that comment. "I know that he was not working with our other problem person. But I still needed other information. I was put in charge of dealing with him, and I got to choose who helped. You know who I chose to help."

"So what, I was gone and now you don't trust me? You don't think I can handle this? You think you are better than me at this job?" Ranger asked dumbfounded.

"This isn't about who's better at what. Yes, there are something's that I am better at than you, but I'm not a trained military professional. I excel with my people skills, getting people to trust me and talk to me. How do you think I was able to get so many contacts so quickly? Not only can I talk to them, I can read them, I know what will push those buttons. This job was about getting the information we needed and getting it taken care of quickly. There is no evidence of what took place today, nor will there be. This portion is over. If I had to do today all over again I would do it exactly the same. You need to remember I'm different from the girl you left behind Ranger. I make my own choices now and follow thru. If you don't like it, that's too bad. If you want to work with me you need to accept that." I informed him.

"I knew something was up when I headed for the gym this morning and both Tank and Lester were missing. I was worried about you. I thought you would have included me in this one." Ranger stated.

"They deserved the right to do it Ranger, not you." I replied.

"I get what your saying, but I still feel as though I was left out of the loop from my own team." He commented.

"And again, this was not Rangeman related. This was personal." I stated. "Are you going to be able to deal with this? Or should I just leave and get back to work like I was before you came back?"

"I don't want you to go." He said grabbing my arm to prevent me from moving. "I need to be with you. I need to see you, to figure out what this mess is about. I know there are things that you aren't telling me. Why are you keeping them from me?" He asked softening his tone.

"There are lots of things that you don't know Ranger. I can't tell you them all in one conversation. Something's you'll just have to figure out on your own, but I'll remind you that not everything is going to make you happy." I commented.

"Adrian?" he asked.

"Is very special to me and I would do anything I could to keep from hurting him, but he knows where we stand." I replied.

"And where is that Babe?" He asked moving in closer to me invading my personal space.

"Undefined currently." I stated softly. His physical presence had my body reacting to him, but his closeness at the moment had my body screaming for him. I had to take a step back and turn away from him to get myself back in control. "We need to have some searches run on Blackhawk and a conference with the guys. Are you planning on being involved in this? I had assumed you would, but I didn't know for sure."

Stepping up so his chest was flush with my back he replied, "I will be right by your side the whole time. You can't get rid of me now, you're stuck with me."

"We'll see I guess." I whispered and I walked to the door to head for the elevator.

"Babe." was all he said as I walked out the door. It took him a minute before he followed me.

XXXXXX

In the conference room a short while later with Ranger, Tank, Lester, Bobby, Hawk, Bones and myself we were ready to get down to business about Blackhawk. I was not looking forward to this explanation. I wished that I never had to do this, but obviously that wasn't going to work. They all needed to hear the back story on Blackhawk. Hawk and Bones were already aware of what there was since we had all worked with Blackhawk previously on several occasions together.

I had brought with me a picture of Blackhawk from a while back, but I knew he looked the same now, it hadn't been that long since I had seen him last. I threw the picture on the table, the picture was of the two of us together in Columbia on an Op.

"Boys, meet Jeremy Michaels, also known as Blackhawk." I commented.

"Babe, why are you in this picture? How well do you know him?" Ranger asked, all eyes were on me except for Bones and Hawk.

"I've know Jeremy since Elementary School." I paused looking into his eyes. "He's from the burg. He grew up just around the corner from our house. His father passed away in his early childhood and Frank Plum took him under his wing. Basically, he was the son that he never had. Jeremy idolized Frank, they did everything together. Jeremy is the reason that I got to spend as much time with the man as a kid, he convinced Frank that I should tag along. We are the same age and went through school together. It started out as a brother/sister relationship, but then we dated in high school after the whole Morelli thing and at graduation he enlisted at the suggestion of Frank. There was no hesitation, when Frank made a suggestion Jeremy would do it no matter what. He wanted to make the man proud. There had been talk about the two of us getting married right out of high school, but I wanted to go to college, so I refused before he left. I didn't want to be married at 18 years old and stay home, or travel from base to base depending on where he was stationed. So, he said that when he came back on leave we would get married some time. After several visits I had him convinced that it wasn't going to happen, or so I thought." I paused to take a deep breath.

"I knew that Frank kept in touch with him throughout the years, had kept him informed of what was going on in my life and I knew that Jeremy had never gotten married. He was doing well with his military career and seemed to be happy with that. It was as though Frank had arranged the marriage between the two of us, just as much as Helen was pushing me at Morelli. Once I signed on with my government contract I was given teams to go in with me at first. Well, Jeremy was on a few of those teams. He never had a problem with following my orders and was supportive of what we were doing and my part in it."

I looked over at Bones and Hawk and both were looking at me now. They both nodded my head to continue. They knew this was difficult to talk about. "We got close again, but I was very clear with what our relationship could and couldn't be, and why. At the time he seemed to accept my terms. He told me that he was just happy to have me back in his life and that we could always talk about it again at another time." I paused to shake my head. I felt stupid for thinking that would be okay. "Well after a few missions he was pushing for more of a traditional relationship with him, but I refused and again explained why. Let's just say that it got to the point that I had to tell the General that I wouldn't work with him anymore. So the General and I agreed that since I had worked with a bunch of different team members that I could choose my own teams for the ops I was going on. This way I could choose those I trusted the most and had the skills that I needed at that time."

All of them were staring at me. That was as much as I could give them. There were still some details that I had, but they didn't need to know them.

"So, do you think that this Jeremy person is working by himself? And if so, what does he think he had to accomplish by doing this?" Lester asked.

"I don't know why he would want me dead, but I do think he's working on his own. I just don't know if he is working on the suggestion of someone else or if this was his choice alone. We need to run some searches on him." I scribbled down some names of known aliases for him and passed them to Hawk. "These are the ones I know about. We should do personal, financial and property searches. I will make some calls to my contacts and see what we can turn up. I heard that he had been spotted in Chicago and Miami not that long ago. I was in Chicago few months ago right before I came back to Trenton, but I don't know if that was a coincidence or not."

Hawk and Bones nodded their heads and left the room to get started on the searches leaving me with Tank, Lester, Bobby and Ranger.

"That's why you were so surprised when Escobar mentioned his name." Tank commented.

"I swear it caught me completely off guard. I would have never thought he would do something like this." I commented.

"Is there any chance that your dad had anything to do with this?" asked Ranger.

I glared at him. "If you are referring to Frank Plum, then yes, there is a very high probability that he had something to do with it. But for future reference, do not refer to him as my dad. Ever." I informed him.

He nodded his head in acceptance. "The closest thing I have to a father is Alexander." I stated.

"Should we put a tap on Frank Plum's phones?" asked Bobby.

"Already taken care of, but if he does talk to him it will be on a secure sat phone. I have people watching the Plum family all the time. I like to know what they are up to, since they seem to like to stir up so much shit." I said flatly.

"Okay, how about the General?" asked Lester. "Has he had any luck finding any leads."

"He's the one that told me he was seen in Chicago and Miami, but we don't really have a timeframe on that. Hopefully Tony will be able to enlighten me a bit." I said. He nodded in acceptance.

"Alright, let's see what else we can come up with then." Tank said standing up.

I pulled out my phone and called Tony as the boys were leaving. Tank, Lester and Bobby giving me kisses on the forehead and Ranger just giving me a sad look as they exited the conference room.

Tony picked up on the second ring. "Hey I heard you were back. How was it? Everything go okay?" he asked.

"Well, we're all safe for now if that's what you mean. I have a new problem though. Apparently Jeremy was selling information to Escobar and was trying to take me out. I need to see if you can use your contacts to see if we can get a line on him. Apparently he was in Chicago not that long ago, but I don't have a time reference on when." I told him.

"Shit. Okay, I'll get the word out to keep their eyes open and let me know what they see and hear." He commented. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Not really, but there is nothing I can do until we find him and find out exactly why he is doing this. Not that he will last long once I do find him, but still I don't understand what he thought he would accomplish by this." I say.

"Well, men in love will do strange things Bella." he sighed. "If this is true you need to be careful. I know you can take care of yourself, but just be extra vigilant. Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I still have to get my work done. I better go, I have to call Jeffrey. I'll talk to you later." I said,

"Talk to you later. Stay safe. And by the way go easy on Adrian." He commented.

"I know. He and I had a talk, but we'll have to see where things are in a while. Right now this needs to get dealt with ASAP." I comment

"Okay." And with that he hung up.

My next call was to Jeffrey and he picked up on the first ring. "Hey how's it going?"

"Alright, but we need to find out if you can help locate Jeremy. He was spotted in Miami not that long ago, but I don't have an exact timeframe on it." I commented.

"I already have my men looking and listening and they will get back to me as soon as they find anything. No worries there. By the way, when are you planning on coming down to see the kids? They have been asking for you."

"I'll try to get down there this weekend and stay for a while if need be. One part of the problem was dealt with this morning. Jeremy is the only one left at this point with regards to this mess." I stated.

"Sure, Tommy is having a blast with them, but I think both John and Isa are getting anxious about finding out what happened. I didn't think it would be good for anyone else to tell them but you. They trust us, but I think that they would feel better hearing it from you, if you know what I mean." Jeffrey said.

"I understand. I'm not looking forward to it, but I'll do it. I have something for them as well. Plus I have the General working on papers for them to stay here in the US if that is what they want to do. I also have arrangements for if they want to go back to Columbia. If they choose to stay would it be okay if they stayed there a bit longer. I can also bring them back to Deal with me, but until Jeremy is dealt with I don't want to put them in any more danger than necessary." I asked.

"They can stay as long as they need to. They're great kids. Honestly I'll miss them when they go. They keep this place alive." He laughed.

"Hmmm, not seeing enough action Jeffrey? I can fix that you know?" I laughed.

"No, no I'm happy with how they are it's just nice to have laughs and foot traffic, that's all." He laughed again.

"Okay if you're sure. I better get to work on this. Plus I have to go see Grandma and Val. They need to hear some of the story so they understand. I'll talk to you later. Thanks again Jeffrey." I stated.

"Anytime, anytime, Sweetheart." Jeffrey said ending the call.

**Okay so now we know who Blackhawk is. What do you think? Do you think Frank Plum had anything to do with this?**


	5. Chapter 5 Discussions and Family

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it. **

_Previously…_

_"They can stay as long as they need to. They're great kids. Honestly I'll miss them when they go. They keep this place alive." He laughed. _

_"Hmmm, not seeing enough action Jeffrey? I can fix that you know?" I laughed. _

_"No, no I'm happy with how they are it's just nice to have laughs and foot traffic, that's all." He laughed again. _

_"Okay if you're sure. I better get to work on this. Plus I have to go see Grandma and Val. They need to hear some of the story so they understand. I'll talk to you later. Thanks again Jeffrey." I stated._

_"Anytime, anytime, Sweetheart." Jeffrey said ending the call._

XXXXXX

Discussion and Family

Sitting in the conference room holding my phone in my hand, and staring out the window I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the past. I had changed so much over the last few years, but I never thought my past would come back to bite me like this. Thinking about Jeremy made my heart ache.

_"Son, you've made me so proud. No one could ask for a better son that you." Frank Plum beamed at his adopted son Jeremy. _

_"Thanks Dad. Now I just need one more thing that would make everything perfect." Jeremy turned to me and took me in his arms. "Steph, we can get married now. That way you can come with me to the base where I'm stationed and we don't have to be apart other than when I'm in Basic. We'll be together forever Steph." Jeremy kissed me hard and bruising like. _

_When he released my lips so I could catch my breath I starred at him. It took me a minute to get my thoughts together before I could answer. "Jeremy, I don't want to get married and move around. I want to go to college. I love you, but I won't marry you right out of school. We've talked about this before." I tried to push away from him, but his grip only tightened. "I want to experience college, I want to live and experience new things. I won't marry you now Jeremy."_

_"You'll change your mind Steph, just like you always do. We were meant to be together, you know that." He kissed me this time lightly on the lips. "I love you, you love me and that's what's important. I leave in a few days for Basic, I don't want to fight with you now." Jeremy stated._

_"Son, I'll make sure everything is organized for you, and when you come back from Basic we can have the wedding then. She'll come around." Frank said. _

_"No, I won't. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not getting married now? Don't you ever listen to me?" I asked. _

_"You two belong together Steph, you know that, I know that and Jeremy knows that. You two go out and have fun, I'll get everything set for you." Frank stated. _

_We walked out of the house, Jeremy pulling me behind him, holding my hand. We got in the car and Jeremy headed out to Point Pleasant. He always knew that it was my favorite place to go, and would help to calm me down immediately. Once we were there we sat on the beach for hours just snuggled up together on the beach watching the waves roll in._

_"Steph, I love you more than life itself. I want you to be with me always. I need to go to Basic in a few days and I want to make sure that you're taken care of, so please listen to your father. You don't have to go to school any more, I can take care of us, we'll live on base and we'll be happy with several children." Jeremy explained. _

_"Jer, I don't want to get married and live on base. You know that. You made the choice to go into the Army, not me. I understand what it is that you want, but I don't want the same things. We've talked about this over and over. Please understand that, I want to live life my way and not live by others expectations. I love you, but I need to be me. If I do what your asking I won't be the same person that you say you love." I explained to him. _

_"Steph just think about what we can be together while I'm away, okay? You'll see that I'm right. Your father only wants what's best for us. He agrees with me and knows that we are meant to be together. I'll be back in about nine weeks and then we can get married. You'll see, everything will work out." Jeremy kissed the top of my head and we sat quietly._

_He would never understand what I was saying. I would miss him and I felt like my heart was breaking, but I knew with him going into the Army that I was going to have the chance to really figure out what I did want in life. I couldn't do that with him here. Maybe this was a blessing after all. I knew what I didn't want, and that was to become like my mother. I wasn't sure if I wanted children, but I did want to live life to the fullest that was possible._

I was brought out of my thoughts by a strong hand on my shoulder and looking up I noticed that Ranger was staring down at me with concern in his eyes. His hand came up and wiped away a tear from my cheek that I didn't know had escaped. He pulled up a conference room chair and sat in front of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"You looked deep in thought there Babe. Is there anything I can do?" He asked looking straight at me.

I sighed. "There's nothing that we can do at this point, other than find him. I do have to go and have a talk with Grandma and Valerie. I just can't give them all the details. I don't know if they would understand what is going on if I gave them all of it, Hell I don't even understand all of it." I stood up frustrated and started to pace the room.

"This is so much different than the guy I grew up with, even the guy that completed the missions with me. I don't understand why he would want me dead all of a sudden. I don't know whether I should be angry with him or sad for him." I said angrily.

"I could tell there was more that you didn't tell us about Jeremy. Why? What are you hiding Babe?" He asked.

I shook my head at him. "I don't want to go into details now, if ever about him, partly because I feel stupid for trusting him, and partly just because I don't want to think about it. I've been disappointed by so many people in my life I'm tired of reliving it over and over again. Living it once was bad enough, reliving it would just reopen wounds that should have been healed long ago." I said looking straight at him.

He was looking straight at me when he said, "I know that I am one of those people that disappointed you, but I swear to you that I will make it up to you Babe."

"I know you want to Ranger, but I don't know if I have it in me to forgive and forget. Two years is a long time to just ignore someone and then expect to be welcomed back with open arms." I replied.

"I didn't ignore you. I couldn't take watching what I thought would happen to you. I know now that I was wrong, but I can't take back what I did. God I wish I could, but there is no going back, only moving forward. I know that time will help, but you need to let me help you. The only way we can work through this is together." Ranger commented.

"Do you really think that you can handle my life style Ranger? You always thought that you had to protect me from everything. Can you really accept that now I'm the one that will be keeping things from you? There are things that I can't tell you. There are things that you won't want to hear about me." I responded.

"There is nothing that you could tell me that would make me feel anything less for you than I have since the day I met you. I was stupid for trying to protect you from my life, I see that now, but I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I made. Don't keep me in the dark, don't push me away." Ranger said.

There was a moment of silence before either of us spoke again. I turned back around to face the window and look out on Trenton. Not much had changed in the city that I grew up in, but I had certainly changed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ranger asked.

"You can ask, but I can't guarantee an answer." I replied. He stepped up behind me and pulled me into his chest, his arms around my waist, but not tight. I stiffened at first and then relaxed into his embrace, I leaned my head back onto his shoulder. God I had missed this.

"What's your relationship with the Ramos's? You changed your name, live at their house in Deal," he asked in a soft voice, then his tone changed when he added, "you seem very close with Adrian. I don't understand the dynamic there."

"Well, in all the time that I've known Alexander he has treated me with respect, even when I was helping you when you went FTA. We got close after that incident. He already knew of me, but had never met me before. We had dinner once a month, and that's how I met Adrian. When Alexander, Harry and Vito approached me about working with them it was a great opportunity. They all knew what was going on with my family and Alexander took me under his wing, he was there for me if I needed a shoulder to cry on or if I needed someone to talk to, he never judged, just listened. Adrian was my partner for the dance classes that I took and we got to be very close. He is also the one that gave me the field surgery and other medical training that I needed." I paused thinking how I should explain our relationship.

"Adrian and I have an open relationship. We love each other, but there is no commitment there. I had the same talk with Adrian that I had with Jeremy and he accepts my choices. He hopes that we will eventually get married, but if we don't he's okay with that. He has helped to watch over Grandma, Val and the girls while I am out of town, and gives me a heads up when something is out of the ordinary with the Plums. I can't really give you more of an explanation than that right now." I explained.

"Why? You've obviously become attached to him, you said that you loved him. Where do you see that going?" Ranger pushed.

"I don't know." I replied.

"What was the conversation that you had with both Jeremy and Adrian? What reason did you give them that you couldn't or wouldn't have a committed relationship with them? They obviously want one with you." Ranger asked.

"Jeremy wanted to change me, even though he said he was okay with what I did. He still wanted me to be the burg housewife. That is never going to happen. Adrian loves me and accepts me for who I am, not what he wants me to be, or is afraid I'll turn into something different, he loves me no matter what." I felt him flinch at my words. "As for my reasons, they're my reasons and that is how they will stay." I pulled away from him. I couldn't get into what I had told them, it was too painful to admit to him.

Just then Hawk walked in the door with a few reports in his hand. "Here you go Steph. This is what I have found so far. I still have a few other searches running, and Bones is working on the other names." He looked at me scrutinizing my face. I gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks. I'll take these with me and go over them tonight. I need to head over to see Grandma and Val. I should get going." I picked up my stuff, put the searched in my bag and headed for the door. "I'll see you later." Ranger was right on my tail.

"I'll go with you. I haven't seen your family in a long time." Ranger offered.

"Suit yourself, but I won't protect you from Grandma's hands." I said over my shoulder heading for the elevator.

I heard Hawk laughing in the background at my comment.

XXXXXX

The drive out to the country was long, but soothing even if Ranger was sitting in the passenger seat next to me. He wanted to drive, but no way was I giving up control to him, plus he had no clue where we were headed. It took over an hour to get to the safe house that was on a farm. The house had been remodeled with the most up to date appliances and amenities. The pool was a nice size, and the barn housed horses and other animals that the girls had loved, or so I was told. Pulling up to the gate I punched in the code and scanned my thumb print and the gate slowly slid back so we could drive through. The house was off the drive but out of sight from the road. Pulling up in front of the single story ranch house I saw Val and Grandma waiting on the porch.

My face lit up as soon as I saw them. I couldn't park fast enough. Throwing the car in park I quickly exited the car and headed to get my hug from Grandma. It may not have been that long since I had last seen her, but I needed to hug her and make sure that she was alright. Val gave me a warm hug as well before they even noticed Ranger standing off to the side.

"Well, I see that package has finally returned." Grandma stated coolly. "Did my baby granddaughter have to go get your butt from where ever you were?" Grandma asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Mazur, she did." Ranger replied with a slight smile.

"Well, maybe now you'll get that head of yours out of your ass." Grandma stated, then turned and walked into the house.

I couldn't help but laugh at her, Grandma just had a way with words. Val just stood there and looked at me with a smile on her face. She turned to Ranger, "Well, I'm glad that your doing well Ranger, but I can't say that I'm 100 percent happy to see you. My sister needs someone that will support her no matter what, and as far as I'm concerned you threw that away when you left." She stated flatly then turned and headed into the house.

I looked over at Ranger to see his blank face still in place. I honestly never thought I would see the day where Val would be willing to stand up to Ranger, but I guess that her love for me outweighed her fear of him.

"I guess I have a lot to make up for and not just to you either." He commented looking at me sadly.

I just looked at him then walked into the house. Gino, one of the guards present, was sitting in the living room watching the tv. As soon as he saw me he stood and looked a bit sheepish, "Ms. Ramos, how are you today?"

"Fine, thank you Gino. Are you taking a break? Don't let us disturb you. Gino, this is Ranger." I replied. The men shook hands and we continued on into the kitchen.

"Val, where are the girls? I haven't heard them at all, it's never this quiet." I commented.

"They're down at the barn with Fred for their riding lessons. The girls love it here. Why don't you head down and see them. Maybe you could join them." She smiled at me.

I headed for the back door to go down to the barn, "I think I will. It's been a while." I replied. Ranger was following behind me as I walked down to the barn and was able to get a good view of the girls and their lesson as we walked. I could make out both girls on horseback and Fred between them. They were listening intently to everything he had to say and never took their eyes off him. I made it to the barn without them seeing me and I quickly grabbed my saddle, and blanket for my horse. I brushed his hair and the got the saddle strapped on. It took about fifteen minutes, but they were still outside.

I was able to get onto my horse 'Dawn' before they were done and walked him into the circle the girls were in. I noticed Ranger was standing on the outside of the training circle watching. The girls squealed as soon as they saw me and Fred had to whip around to see me, his hand at his back, ready to draw his weapon if necessary. I smiled at them and made my way to them.

"Aunt Steph." Both girls yelled at the same time. Fred moved from between them so I could take his place and I could kiss both girls and hug them. Both their mouths were moving a mile a minute. After a little bit they calmed down and let me get a word in edgewise.

"Hey girls, you remember Ranger right?" I asked pointing to Ranger.

"Hi." They both said unenthusiastically. "Aunt Steph, can we take a ride around the property with you before we go back to the house?" Angie asked.

"Sure thing." I turned to Fred, "Fred that's Ranger. He can walk around the property if he likes. We'll be right back." I nodded to Ranger who was watching in amazement as the girls and I took off out of the circle and headed for the trees.

About fifteen minutes later Angie, Mary Alice and I came back to the barn and they noticed that Ranger was still standing there. Mary Alice spoke up this time, "He's not going to cause you to go away again for a long time is he?"

I stopped my horse and looked at both of them. "Girl's he's not why I left. You do understand that right? I had a job to do and I needed to get training, but I didn't leave because of Ranger."

"But I heard mom say that you were sad after he left and then you left right after that." Angie said.

"Yes the timing of it would make it look that way, but that wasn't the reason that I left. Don't blame Ranger for my time away, I'm back now, I'll still have to leave at times, and I have to go to Miami for a week in a few days, but I will always come back to you. I hope you know that." They just looked at me and nodded their heads.

We continued our way to the barn and Fred met us in the barn and offered to take care of the horses so we could go back to the house.

"Thanks Fred." I replied and we walked off towards Ranger and the house.

After dinner I asked to speak with Val and Grandma so Albert was more than willing to watch the girls so we could talk. Ranger joined us in the kitchen and I was able to explain what was going on. To say that they were both surprised that Jeremy had anything to do with this would be an understatement.

"But why would he do something like this? He loved you, probably still does." Val said.

"I don't know Val, but I will find out." I commented.

"You didn't say anything about Frank, Steph. Could he have something to do with this?" Grandma asked flatly. I didn't think she would pick up on the fact that I left that out.

"I don't know, but it's possible." I said softly.

Valerie gasped. "Would he have Jeremy do this? Would he be that sick? I know that he hasn't been the same since you and Joe split, but this just seems so drastic. What could he gain by doing this?

"Honestly, nothing but the fact that he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. I have so much dirt on the both of them, that that alone may be motivation. However if he did have something to do with this, it's probably about money. He just doesn't know that there will be nothing for either of them. I have a will and there have been other precautions taken that would prevent them from getting even a penny from my estate."

"I wanted to put you in a safe house because I wasn't sure, and I'm still not sure how far Jeremy or anyone else is willing to go to get to me. I need to know that you are safe while I'm looking for him. I know that Adrian has been out here to visit with you, and that Albert goes into Trenton when needed for work, but please go easy on the guards. I'll get this resolved as quickly as possible so that you can go back to your normal lives."

"Steph, the girls love it here. Grandma may go a bit crazy since she can't really 'get any' while we're here, but I don't think that even she would do anything to prevent you from doing what needs to be done." Val explained.

"Frank and Helen need to be stopped, and Jeremy needs to be dealt with. I'll stick around here until that's taken care of. No need to worry about me." Grandma said sedately.

"Have you heard anything from Frank or Helen?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, she's not happy the girls are not available to her and that she has no clue as to where we are. I've heard from her at least three times a day since we came here, but I stopped answering her calls. So far nothing has come of it, but I wouldn't put it past her to try something." Val said.

"I'll take care of it when that happens. Just give me a call." I said. I knew I would be getting that phone call sooner rather than later. I'd have to figure out what I should do this time. I'll have to think about it a bit. "I had better head back to Deal. I have to get ready to head to Miami for about a week. I'll have my phone with me, and you know that you can call Alexander and Adrian anytime. Grandma you can even call the Merry Men if you want some company. I know that Cal misses you." I saw the spark in her eyes at my comment.

"I may just do that." Grandma replied.

Ranger had his blank mask on but I was able to see the surprise in his eyes. I kissed Val, Grandma, Albert and the girls goodbye and headed back to Trenton to drop off Ranger.

"Your Grandma calls the guys for company?" He asked shocked.

"The guys along with Adrian watched out for Grandma and Val while I was away. They said it was their way to stay connected to me while I was gone. They were able to keep her out of jail on several occasions and they got their little fix of crazy at the same time." I explained. "You'd be surprised how much has changed since you left Ranger."

**So there was the next update. More to come soon for this one. I hope you liked it. The next few chapters will be more storyline and then we will be getting into more action when they find Blackhawk (Jeremy). Let me know what you think. Thanks again to everyone for your reviews, I love to hear what you think, good or bad. **


	6. Chapter 6 Discussions and Family Part 2

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it. **

_Previously…_

"_I'll take care of it when that happens. Just give me a call." I said. I knew I would be getting that phone call sooner rather than later. I'd have to figure out what I should do this time. I'll have to think about it a bit. "I had better head back to Deal. I have to get ready to head to Miami for about a week. I'll have my phone with me, and you know that you can call Alexander and Adrian anytime. Grandma you can even call the Merry Men if you want some company. I know that Cal misses you." I saw the spark in her eyes at my comment. _

_"I may just do that." Grandma replied. _

_Ranger had his blank mask on but I was able to see the surprise in his eyes. I kissed Val, Grandma, Albert and the girls goodbye and headed back to Trenton to drop off Ranger._

_"Your Grandma calls the guys for company?" He asked shocked._

_"The guys along with Adrian watched out for Grandma and Val while I was away. They said it was their way to stay connected to me while I was gone. They were able to keep her out of jail on several occasions and they got their little fix of crazy at the same time." I explained. "You'd be surprised how much has changed since you left Ranger."_

XXXXXX

Discussions and Family Part 2

The ride back towards Trenton from visiting Grandma and Val was long and tense. I could tell that Ranger was not happy with the reception that he received and I think he was a bit surprised that Val would speak up against him. When I think back to her comments I couldn't have been more proud of her, she wasn't about to let him walk all over her, and she knew that I would protect her, even from him if necessary.

The silence was almost deafening until he finally broke it, "I want to help you take down Jeremy. He tried to take you away from your family and me. I won't let that happen Babe. Wherever you go, I go too." He said looking straight at me. I kept my eyes on the road and waited a minute before I answered.

"First of all you can't always go with me wherever I go, you need to understand that. And as for Jeremy, he's personal. I will take care of him, and I will take care of him with the team I chose. If I need your help, I'll let you know, but if you argue with me about it, you won't be going with me." I said.

Before the conversation could go any further his phone rang. He flipped it open and answered in his usual 'Yo'. I could only hear his side of the conversation, but I was able to tell who he was speaking with in Spanish.

"Yes, I just got back two days ago, I haven't had time." There was a pause, "I don't know when, I have to head to Miami for a bit." There was another pause. "I don't know if I'll have time to see her while I'm there." I couldn't help but smile at the tension that was radiating off of Ranger at that moment. "I don't have time to explain right now, I'm busy." There was yet another pause, and I had to laugh when I heard him reply, "Yes, she's with me now we're in the car." There was another pause, "She's driving, I don't think she can talk right now." There was a pause and then I heard yelling on the other end. "I'll see, hold on." He said gritting his teeth together. He took a deep breath and then said, "My mother wants to speak with you if you have a second." He looked at me and when he saw that I was holding in a laugh he growled at me. I stuck my hand out for the phone.

"Hello Maria. How are you?" I saw Ranger's eyebrows go up which was not something that he normally did.

"Good my dear, but you know to call me Mama. I hope you are doing well. Since you are with that idiot son of mine, I need to ask that you bring him to see his family before he goes to Miami. He needs to explain what his reasons are for not contacting us for more than two years. And then he needs to explain why I had to contact him rather than him letting me know that he was back." Maria said.

"I'll see what I can do, but I am leaving for Miami the day after tomorrow for work. I'll be gone at least a week, possibly more." I explained.

"Can you bring him over tomorrow? At least so he can see his father and I. The rest of the family can wait until you come back. Will you be going to see Julie while you are down there? I know she talks to you regularly, but she would love to see you my dear." Maria said.

"Yes, I usually try to see her when I'm down there, I will definitely be going this time. I just saw her a few months ago as well, but I miss her. I think I can work tomorrow into the plan. It'll take some work I'm sure though to get him there." I saw him narrow his eyes at me.

"Thank you my dear, I knew I could count on you. You were the one that brought him back I am assuming." Maria asked.

"Yes, but you will need to get the details from him Maria. Some of it is classified." I explained. "But we will tell you what we can."

"That is all I ask for my dear. I know you both lead secretive lives, but I can put two and two together with what you give me. I also know how you feel about each other." Maria said.

"Well, sometimes that isn't enough Maria." I replied.

"Yes dear, I completely agree with you. Alright, I will be looking forward to seeing you both tomorrow then. Have a good night my dear." Maria said.

"See you tomorrow Maria." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Ranger, smiling internally.

He looked at me for a few minutes before asking, "You've met my mother?"

"Yes, actually your entire family." I replied.

He was stunned silent for a while. We were almost at Rangeman when he spoke again. "How do you know them? My mother asked to speak with you, like she knew you very well."

"I've spoken with her on the phone many times, I saw them when I was visiting Julie one time and I also went to the house in Newark a few times with Lester. They've missed you very much. You should treat them better than you do, I only wish my family could be half as nice as yours." I said as we pulled up to Rangeman. "I'll see you tomorrow and take you to see them. Don't give me a hard time Ranger, your parents deserve an answer for why you were gone for so long without contacting them." He didn't say anything in response. He just climbed out of the car, closed the door softly and headed for the building. I watched him walk through the doors and then headed for Deal.

XXXXXX

Returning to Rangeman the next day I knew I was going to encounter a very unhappy Ranger. He had no intention of seeing his parents today, but I had news for him, if I had to stun his ass, he would be going there with me. I walked into the elevator and my smile was getting bigger and bigger knowing that if I had to stun his ass that I would definitely be doing it.

When the elevator opened Lester was standing there with a shit eating grin on his face. "You're taking him aren't you?" Lester was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yep." Was my only reply.

"Can I come?" he asked. I laughed out loud that time.

"Do you really think that is such a good idea? I'm thinking of his parents, not him." I replied.

He hung his head in disappointment. I knew he wanted to come, but I really didn't think that Ranger's parents would appreciate it, even if Lester was family. We walked to Ranger's office and I saw him sitting behind his desk looking out the window.

"We need to get going. They are expecting us for lunch Ranger." I stated. He didn't move. "Don't make me stun your ass to get you in the car. You're going whether you like it or not." I still got no response. I looked at Lester in the hallway then stepped to the door and closed it. "Will you tell me what your thinking please?" Still no response. I decided to walk around to look at his face and his blank face was gone. The look in his eyes looked haunted. I leaned on his desk and waited. "You know they love you no matter what, right? They may be upset with you, but they are your family. Please don't take them for granted, they will welcome you back with open arms. Don't push them away. You will regret it everyday if you do Ranger."

That seemed to break him from his stupor. "I have no way of explaining what I did." He looked at me as he spoke.

"Just tell them the truth and ask forgiveness. Honesty is best here Ranger." I explained. At that he stood and walked out the door heading for the elevator with me following. The floor had gotten very quiet as we were leaving. I looked up to see Tank, Bobby and Lester standing there watching their boss and friend you could see the pain in their eyes. I gave them a small smile and stepped on the elevator with Ranger, giving them a finger wave as the doors closed.

The ride to the Manoso's was silent. I drove my Corvette so that way Ranger couldn't just leave when he thought he'd had enough. The man needed to explain himself to his family. Pulling up in front of the house I killed the engine and saw that his mother was waiting at the front door. Without saying anything to him I climbed out and walked towards Maria.

She enveloped me in a hug and said, "Thank you for bringing him home. I know it must not have been easy for you. Come in my dear." I looked back and Ranger was staring straight at us.

She pulled me into the house by my hand and we went into the living room. Ricardo was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper, and stood when he saw me. "Hello my dear," giving me a kiss on each cheek, "we've missed you around here. How are you doing?" He asked me.

"Well thank you. Busy, but things are slowing down a bit I hope. Sorry I haven't stopped by sooner, but it's been hectic. I was back for a few weeks and then had to go again. We just got back three days ago." I explained.

"We understand." Ricardo said and then looked at his son for the first time who was standing in the doorway of the living room. "Well, why don't you come in Carlos, you're no stranger in this house." His father went over to give Ranger a hug.

"I'll wait out back while you talk. You don't need me here for this." I explained to Maria.

"Nonsense, you can stay. He's home and safe, it's what we've all been praying for." Maria said.

"He's not here of his own choosing Mama. He didn't come home by his own choice. He's here because we brought him back home when he was injured and the job was done." I explained as I walked out the back door.

That was something that I hadn't even admitted to myself. He wasn't in Trenton, in my opinion because he chose to come home on his own. He was here because we finished his job, no matter what he told me. Based on previous history, it would only be a matter of time before he left again. Until he proved otherwise I couldn't open my heart to him again. That fact made me ache so badly inside it could very easily bring me to my knees. I sat on the back deck looking at all of the lovely flowers that Ricardo had planted over the years, some specifically for his children's birth, grandchildren's birth, and adopted children. I stood and walked over to the variegated rose bush that had a very large bloom on it that caught my eye. The flower was beautiful, at the tips of the petals it was a very vibrant white, then faded to a light pink and the closer it got to the center the darker pink it was. I couldn't get over the blend of colors and the aroma of the flower was just right. There was a light perfume fragrance to it that was not overpowering, but could still be smelled without having to put your nose right up to the flower. I don't know how long I was standing there staring at it when I was interrupted.

"I planted that one for you, after the first time we met you. It is the prefect representation of who you are, don't you think, beauty, heart, power, finesse, determination. Each flower stands alone at first, but eventually it is drawn to the flower of this other rose bush here, see?" There was a deep red rose bush next to the one I was looking at, two roses had entwined their stems and it looked as though they were from the same vine if you didn't look closely enough. "This is the rose bush that I planted for Carlos when he was born. Even in rose form you both belong together."

"I don't know about the Papa, maybe at one time, but a lot has changed. He may not be able to accept some of the things that have happened or will be happening in the near future." I explained.

"You will both find a way to work it out. Have faith my dear. You are the other half of each other." He said squeezing my shoulder.

XXXXXX

A few hours later we were heading back to Trenton, Ranger hadn't spoken to me almost the entire day. At this point I couldn't wait to get back to Haywood and drop him off. The tension in the car was thick and I needed to work off some steam. I knew as soon as I had dropped him off I would head for the Deal and right out into the water. Swimming for a while would work off the excess energy and frustration.

"What time do you leave tomorrow? I'll meet you at the airstrip." Ranger asked.

"You don't need to come. You probably have work to take care of here. I was going to take some down time while I was there." I explained.

"I'm going with you. Like I told you before, where you go I go. I need to go to Miami to see Julie and it sounds like you were planning on going to see her as well." He said flatly.

"What, did you think that because you left that I wouldn't visit with people that were important to me?" I asked. "You knew that I always kept up with Julie after that whole mess so long ago. What's your problem?"

There were several minutes that passed before he answered. "I wanted to be the one to introduce you to my parents. I wanted to be the one that told them how I felt about you. I knew they would love you, and I wanted to be there to see them fall in love with you." He stated.

"Yeah, well want in one hand and shit in the other Ranger, see which happens first." He stared at me. "You chose to leave, now you get to deal with the repercussions of what that caused." We pulled into the Rangeman garage and I parked in my old spot. I got out of the car and headed for the elevator with Ranger following closely behind me. As the elevator doors closed I looked at him and said, "If you don't like the changes you can always leave again. You seem to be good at that. Go call the General and tell him you need a new mission so you can leave." I said as the doors opened and I walked out of the elevator and headed for Hawk and Bones to get the reports that had been run on Jeremy. I couldn't deal with his bullshit anymore right now.

After getting the reports and talking to Hawk and Bones for a few minutes and then I ran into Lester.

"Hey how'd it go?" Lester asked.

"I have no idea how his talk with his parents went, I waited out back." At that he had a shocked expression. "They had things that needed to be discussed and they didn't involve me. I wasn't going to intrude. When he was done he was not very happy, which I figured, but he seems to have an attitude problem. He either didn't like what they had to say or doesn't like the way things are right now. I wouldn't be surprised if he called up the General and asked for another mission and was out of here shortly." I explained.

Lester looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself. He had a sad look on his face, but I didn't understand why. "I have to get going Les. I have to pack and I'm leaving at five am tomorrow to head to Miami. I need to see Isa and John. I'll visit Julie while I'm there and I also want to take a few days of down time. You can reach me on my cell phone. I'll talk to you later okay?" He nodded in acceptance. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and hugged him and headed out of the office. I needed to get out of there.

**So what do you think of this installment? Drama yes, but it has a point and we will be getting to soon enough. More to come soon, next we are off to Miami. Have a Happy Fourth of July. **


	7. Chapter 7 Discussions and Family Part 3

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it. **

_Previously…_

_After getting the reports and talking to Hawk and Bones for a few minutes and then I ran into Lester._

_"Hey how'd it go?" Lester asked. _

_"I have no idea how his talk with his parents went, I waited out back." At that he had a shocked expression. "They had things that needed to be discussed and they didn't involve me. I wasn't going to intrude. When he was done he was not very happy, which I figured, but he seems to have an attitude problem. He either didn't like what they had to say or doesn't like the way things are right now. I wouldn't be surprised if he called up the General and asked for another mission and was out of here shortly." I explained. _

_Lester looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself. He had a sad look on his face, but I didn't understand why. "I have to get going Les. I have to pack and I'm leaving at five am tomorrow to head to Miami. I need to see Isa and John. I'll visit Julie while I'm there and I also want to take a few days of down time. You can reach me on my cell phone. I'll talk to you later okay?" He nodded in acceptance. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and hugged him and headed out of the office. I needed to get out of there._

XXXXXX

**Discussions and Family Part 3**

**Ranger's POV**

The visit to my parents house was a welcome change to the reception that I had received with my Babe's family. They were upset and worried, but they accepted me back with open arms, however I did get a lecture that I better not do a repeat of my actions, they wouldn't be so understanding the next time. They were able to understand when I was called up and had to leave at a moments notice, but when I left two years ago and they found out it had been my choice, hadn't come to say goodbye to them, and left without saying anything to Julie they were angry, very angry. They felt as though I had abandoned them, as my father reminded me "We didn't raise you to be the selfish bastard that left." I honestly hadn't really thought about what anyone else would think, looking back I can see how wrong that was. They explained how they loved my Babe and felt that she was perfect for me. I completely agree with them, but they warned me that I was not the only one that was in love with her. That had me floored, and not only that, but if they knew that meant it had to be someone that they knew, which meant, I had someone's ass to kick when I got back to the office. I only hope it wasn't who I thought it was.

One thought that kept rolling around in my head was, how could this have happened? My Babe thinks I'm going to leave again? I though I explained myself, I'm not leaving without her. I can't live without her, and I won't take any of my men trying to take her from me. They all knew she was mine, from the day that I introduced her to everyone at Rangeman. Okay, yes I left, but the rules were never changed. Everyone was to keep their hands to themselves. And then why had Lester taken her to my parents' house? What right did he have to interfere? That should have been my choice when she was introduced. Yes, they told me they asked to meet her, but Lester should have left it alone. I was so taken aback when my parents' talked about her like she was already family and that my father had planted a rose bush for her. In my family this is a significant event and I wasn't here to see it. I need to beat on something. I had all I could do to hold in my anger on the drive back I could barely talk without it coming through, but by her responses I guess I wasn't so successful at hiding my anger. I need to fix this, I need to get control of my emotions, something that was always difficult when it came to my Babe. I would be going to Miami with her even if she didn't want me there. The only way that I could fix this was to be with her and prove what she meant to me.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my office door opening and slamming shut.

**Lester's POV**

What the hell is up with that ass hole cousin of mine? I thought he would be more at ease after talking to his parents and instead he comes back with an attitude problem. I saw him stalk off to his office after getting off the elevator and thought I would find out from Steph how it went, but I got nothing. I can't believe that she was outside during the talk with his parents. It had everything to do with her, and his parents knew it. How could they have let her wait outside? I think I'll talk to my cousin and give him a piece of my mind.

I stalked to his office and saw that it was closed, well, too bad ass hole. I opened it with out knocking and stepped in slamming it behind me. Looking at him sitting in his chair staring out his window made me angry, he didn't even flinch when the door slammed shut.

"Mats, NOW." I said angrily to him, but he didn't move. I waited for a few moments and when I still got no response I said, "I'm calling you to the mats for being an ass hole, so get down there NOW."

He turned around slowly and stared at me. It took him a minute before he spoke. "What right did you have to take her to My Parents house? It should have been me to introduce her."

"You left and they wanted to meet her. Julie had talked about her, and so had the guys every time we were there. They knew you left because of her, and they wanted to know what she thought about it. Now get your ass on the mats now cousin. It's time I took you down a few pegs." I explained.

He stood up and stalked over to me, stopping only inches from my face, "Oh we are going to be on the mats, but it will be me wiping the floor with you." Then he walked past me and headed for the stairs and down to the gym. I followed closely behind him and we entered the gym within seconds. As I approached the mats I began stripping my clothes and shoes so I was only in my cargos. I took out my keys and hit the fob to knock out the cameras and looked around the gym to make sure it was empty.

Stretching I started in on him, "You're a coward and a bastard. I can't believe that you would do something like this to her. She loves you and you treated her like dirt." I said angrily.

"Yeah I may be a bastard, but I'm working on fixing what I did to her. She knows why I did what I did and accepts it." Ranger started.

"And by fixing it you mean acting like a spoiled child and throwing temper tantrums? She's not the same woman that you left. I would think that is obvious." I argued, still stretching.

"And how do you know she loves me? What exactly is your relationship with My Babe?" He yelled at me.

"Oh, so now that your back she's yours again? Bullshit. She doesn't belong to anyone, especially an arrogant ass like you. She needs someone that can support her no matter what. She used to think that was you." I growled. We were done stretching and started circling each other.

"And now you're the expert on Steph? You know her better than me?" He asked throwing a punch that I blocked and threw one of my own which he blocked.

"Yeah I do. I didn't walk away from her. I was there when she needed someone." I threw a kick. "I was there when she was hurting." He threw a punch. "I got to be one of the lucky few that she trusted after you left." I threw a combination of kicks at him. "I've spent quite a bit of time with her over the last two years." He came at me with several punches. "I watched her grow and become who she wanted to be." I punched him in the jaw and then the stomach. "I watched her deal with the Families and work her magic." He threw a low sweeping kick that I dodged. "It was fucking beautiful man, just like her." I jump kicked his ribs. "And you missed it all." That spurred him on to go in for the kill. Too bad he did what he always yelled at us not to do, let his emotions get the best of him. I was able to dodge his assault and sweep his legs out from under him while he was in his rage.

I took him down to the floor, not something that was very easy to do to Ranger. I had only managed it a few times before he left. I pinned him down to the floor and he was struggling.

He yelled at me, "Get off me." He was trying to fight me but he would have damaged something if he kept struggling.

"You had no claim on her once you left. That's what you are the most pissed about." I whispered to him.

"And you took advantage of that." He yelled.

"I would never take advantage of her. I would never treat her like you did. You used her and threw her away to Morelli first, then you refused to have a relationship with her even after she asked for training. What? Did you expect for her to remain single her entire life?" I spat at him.

"You should have known that she was off limits." He argued angrily.

"She is my best friend. I would have, and still will do anything for her, regardless of how I feel about her myself." I growled.

"How could you have fallen in love with my woman? You're my cousin, my family, were one of my best friends." He yelled.

"I have been in love with Stephanie practically since I met her. I stepped back to let you have your chances with her, and I have seen you throw them away time and time again. When you left you walked away from her, so I decided to be there for her no matter what." I said angrily. I let him up so we could go at it again.

We began to circle each other again. "How could you do that to me? You knew how I felt about her." He threw a combination of punches which I blocked.

"Really? When did you tell me you loved her?" I threw a kick at him. "When did you ever show her, or tell her how you felt?" He threw a punch and kick combo. "You never talked to us about her." I scissor kicked him catching him in the ribs. "You just gave orders to protect her at all costs." He charged me and caught me in the stomach and cheek.

Circling again, "You knew, I didn't have to tell you. You constantly told me to get my head out of my ass." He yelled.

"Yeah and did it work? It certainly doesn't look like it. You never told her how you felt. I know that, because she told me." He charged me and I was able to take him down again, pinning him. "She told me everything that you did. Yes from her viewpoint, but still, she told me what you said and did. Did you ever explain the importance of meeting our family? Did you ever tell her why your life didn't lend itself to relationships? No you didn't. You left it out there for her to make assumptions. You screwed with her head. And for some reason she still loves you." I said angrily. That was something I still couldn't understand, but I had realized something over the last two years, you can't choose who you love, but no matter what you have to support that person, even if it means you don't get what you want most in the world.

"Yeah, I was stupid, but no more, I'm going to make it right." He argued, "But I need to know what kind of relationship you had with her."

"That is between Steph and me. It's none of your business." I replied.

"Did you want a relationship with her?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Did she want one with you?" He asked. I refused to answer him. "Did you sleep with her?" Again I refused to answer him, but I tensed at his question.

"That is not something I will discuss with you ever. But if you think that I will just let you waltz back in and destroy the woman that I love, you had better think again. You may be family, but I would do anything for her." I explained releasing him.

Sitting up his shoulders slumped, "Will you give me the chance to rebuild my relationship with her, without interference?" He asked.

I paused before answering. "I will step back, but I will tell you now, that if I see that look on her face again that I saw today I will kill you. You will not play with her and you will not break her anymore than you already have. She never deserved that and you know it." I explained.

"How do you know that she still loves me?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"We talk Ranger, she tells me things." I said.

"Do you think that she would accept me after everything that I have done? I don't know how to get through to her." He explained.

"You need to talk to her." I said sadly. This was killing me, but I knew she would be happy if she could trust him. It was the only reason we weren't together as a couple, her heart belonged to him. The bad thing was my heart belonged to her.

"You know I'm not good at that." He said.

"Well you better work on it, or you'll lose her. There are several people that want to marry her, including me. You screw this up again and she won't have to look anywhere for someone to spend her life with. We'll be lining up for her, Adrian and I in the lead." I noticed he flinched at the mention of Adrian, but he nodded.

I stood, offered my hand to help him from the mat which he accepted. "You need to go to Miami with her and try to show her you plan on sticking around, but you can't push her. She's her own person Ranger."

"I need to find out when and where she is leaving from. I want to be on that flight with her." He said.

"Be ready at four am and I'll take you to the airfield. She leaves at five." I said heading for the door. I knew this would make Steph happy, but honestly my heart was breaking bit by bit.

"Thanks man." He said as we walked out. I didn't respond.

XXXXXX

**Steph's POV**

I was unloading the car for the flight. Walking toward the plane I noticed a second set of headlights heading toward me and quickened my pace to get to the steps. I dropped my suitcase by the staircase and pulled the gun from my waistband holding it at my side until I knew who it was. Seeing that it was a Black Explorer I relaxed a bit, but not completely. I wasn't sure who this was from Rangeman.

The car came to a stopped and the drivers side and passenger side doors opened. I wasn't too surprised at the sight of Lester stepping out of the drivers seat, but I was surprised to see Ranger. They both unloaded the bags from the Explorer and headed toward me. Lester handed Ranger the second bag as they reached me.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Miami." was Ranger's only response as he walked up the stairs.

Lester glared at his back as I looked at Lester. "Why is he here?" I asked him.

"He's supposed to be working things out with you." He replied still looking at the doorway that Ranger disappeared through. He turned to face me, "Beautiful, you need to try to work this out with him. Talk to him, and don't accept his one word answers, but please make sure you listen to what he has to say, all of it. I love you and I want to be with you, but I know you need to do this." He took me in his arms and hugged me close kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." I said into his chest. He released me and I grabbed my suitcase and climbed the stairs to the plane.

**So, what do you think? Let me know good or bad. My heart breaks for Lester in this update. In my opinion if it can't be a Babe, it's got to be a Beautiful ending. More to come soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 Visit to Miami Part 1

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it. **

_Previously…_

_"And where do you think you're going?" I asked._

_"Miami." was Ranger's only response as he walked up the stairs. _

_Lester glared at his back as I looked at Lester. "Why is he here?" I asked him. _

_"He's supposed to be working things out with you." He replied still looking at the doorway that Ranger disappeared through. He turned to face me, "Beautiful, you need to try to work this out with him. Talk to him, and don't accept his one word answers, but please make sure you listen to what he has to say, all of it. I love you, but I know you need to do this." He took me in his arms and hugged me close kissing my forehead. _

_"I love you too." I said into his chest. He released me and I grabbed my suitcase and climbed the stairs to the plane. _

XXXXXX

Visit to Miami Part 1

The flight to Miami was quick and quiet. I really didn't know what to say to the man sitting in the other seat. Ranger seemed to go into his zone as soon as he walked onto the plane and never broke it the entire time. That was fine with me, I was able to do some work on the computer so I didn't have to do it in Miami. Yeah right, things always seemed to crop up out of no where in my line of work.

Before we started or descent into Miami I called Jeffrey, "Hey there, we're starting our approach." I said.

"Good the kids are excited to see you, I am too." He laughed.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same kind of fun that we had the last time that I saw you." I laughed. I also noticed an eyebrow from Ranger. "I'm on vacation for a few days."

"Sure you are. You know you can't not knock some heads together if given the opportunity." He laughed.

"Har har Jeffrey. We'll see you at the house in a bit." I said.

"Who's we?" Jeffrey asked.

"Ranger is with me." I said flatly.

"Oh boy. This should be an interesting visit then." He laughed.

"Sure will be." I responded.

"Is he still Mr. One Word?" Jeffrey asked.

"I'm afraid so. Although at times it seems to be more than that. Only time will tell." I replied.

"Alright, we'll see you two in a bit. I have one of my guys on the way to get you." He said.

"Okay, see you then." I said and hung up.

I looked out the window of the plane and saw clear blue sky. I couldn't wait to layout in the sun. It had been so long since I'd had a chance to relax I was really looking forward to it. I was brought out of my thoughts by Ranger's voice.

"Jeffrey doesn't mind that I'm coming does he?" He asked. I saw his jaw tense.

"No, he's fine with it. I bring guests with me down here sometimes. He'll have a room set up for you probably down the hall from me. Jeffrey has a room available to me for when I'm down here." I replied. He just nodded.

Before we knew it we were on the ground and heading to Jeffrey's house. As soon as we pulled up to the front of the house both John and Isa were waiting for me. I was excited to see them, but at the same time I wasn't looking forward to what I had to say to them. Stepping out of the car Isa jumped into my arms crying.

"Steph, I missed you." Isa cried. At first I was stunned, but I could only think that she was worried she would never see me again, like her parents.

"I missed you too Isa. Have you been having fun here? I hear you went to Disney World. How was it?" I asked as I set her down, and hugged John. "How are you John?"

"Good I guess. Who's this with you?" I noticed that John's posture was a bit stiff.

"This is Ranger. He won't hurt you. I promise to make sure you're both safe. I won't bring anyone that could harm you." I replied. John had been playing the role of protector for his sister for so long that it was hard to let it go. He nodded his head in acceptance, but didn't relax right away.

"Disney World was great. We got to meet Mickey and Minnie, and we got to ride rides," and then her body slumped slightly, "Only I wasn't tall enough for all of them."

"Well, maybe next time you will be, you look a lot bigger than the last time I saw you and that was only about two weeks ago Isa." I laughed.

"Really? I grew?" She asked excitedly.

"I think so." I said smiling down at her. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. Jeffrey enveloped me in a big hug and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Welcome back. It's been a while Steph." He said smiling. "Welcome Ranger, it's been a very long time since we've seen each other." He said with a bit of anger in his voice. I smacked his chest and laughed at him.

"You know he's not intimidated by you." I laughed and walked into the house. "I'm going to get changed and then how about a swim kids?" I asked them. Both their faces lit up. "We can talk a bit later." I said and headed up the stairs with Ranger on my heels.

"Ranger has the room directly across the hall from you, John and Isa are in the room next to yours Sweetheart. I'll see you out on the patio in a bit."

"Thanks Jeffrey." I said

A short while later we were all changed and ready for a swim. I thought it would be best to have some fun with them before I explained what happened to their parents. I wanted to make sure they were comfortable in their environment before I had to tell them what their options were.

I headed downstairs in my bikini that honestly didn't cover much, it was black with red piping, had ties at my hips, and scraps of material that only covered the areas that were absolutely necessary. This honestly would surprise Ranger, I was never comfortable with my body before he left, but I had no need to hide anything any more. I was toned, muscular, but still feminine. My flat stomach and now tiny waist accentuated my boobs, making them look bigger than they used to. I looked forward to being able to show off my body now at every opportunity that I had.

Jeffrey was already down by the pool in his board shorts and bare chest, and John and Isa came running down the stairs just seconds after me. I was standing there looking at the water when I was picked up from behind and tossed into the pool. The water was cool, but not overly cold, but still cold enough to make me shiver. When I came back out of the water Jeffrey was standing at the edge of the pool laughing.

Treading water in the deep end, I looked at him and said, "Oh you think that's funny? You just wait." The next thing he knew he was shoved in the pool by Isa. I was laughing hard at him as he had a very surprised look on his face as he went into the water. Isa was so proud of herself.

"Great job Isa." I laughed. John was laughing so hard he had to bend at the waist to catch his breath.

"She's been trying to do that ever since we got here. I guess he needed to be distracted in order for her to do it." He said between gasps.

"Come on in you two." Once John got his laughing under control he jumped in. Isa stood on the edge debating whether she should jump or not. "It's okay, I'll help you if you need it. Do you want to jump to me?" I asked her.

"The deep end makes me nervous. I can't touch the bottom." She said. I saw Ranger coming out of the house from behind her, watching what she was going to do.

"How about you jump to me and I can swim you to the other end if you want, but only if you trust me to do it Isa. I won't force you to do anything." As soon as I said that she jumped into my arms and clung to me. It's a good thing I'm a good swimmer. I was able to tread water and hold her in my arms at the same time. She had the biggest smile on her face. "That was a big jump there kiddo. You want to go to where you can stand or do you want to jump again?" I asked her.

"Jump again. That was fun." She said so I swam her over to the wall.

John came swimming up next to me and whispered, "We've all been trying to get her to jump in and she never has."

I was stunned. I just nodded at him and then moved over to the middle of the deep end when Isa called me. We repeated this pattern for the next half hour and then we started up a game of Marco Polo in the shallow end so Isa could play more comfortably. Tommy joined in the game and there was a lot of laughing to be heard.

Ranger sat on the sidelines the entire time watching us all interact. I couldn't figure out if he was afraid to get too close to the kids, or if he was uncomfortable with how comfortable I was here.

We all climbed out of the pool and had some lunch on the patio by the pool and just relaxed. Before too long it was time to talk to the kids. I still wasn't sure how to approach them. I went upstairs to grab my bag, since I had the picture for them.

Coming back downstairs John was waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase. "Their both dead aren't they?" He asked quietly.

"Yes they are, and I'm not going to go into details, but by the time I got there your mother was already gone." I said sadly.

He stood there stoically trying to reign in his emotions. I saw the tears form in his eyes. I grabbed a hold of him and hugged him tight to me. "Let it out John, it's okay to cry. You loved them both, no matter what. Just remember your mother as she was, and that she died protecting you." I explained.

His body shook with sobs and he held on to me as if I was his lifeline. "What will happen to us now?" He asked once he calmed down a bit.

"Hey," I said tilting his head up to meet my eyes, "I'm here for you. Let's go talk to your sister, but know this, you are not alone, I WILL take care of you. I promised your mother that I would. So you will have some decisions to make, but there is no rush okay?" I squeezing him tighter to me. He just nodded his head.

We walked out onto the patio and I noticed that Isa was sitting in Tommy's lap. He went to stand and I shook my head no at him. I sat down in my seat next to John on the love seat, and Ranger was on the other side of me in a chair. I looked at Jeffrey and he nodded his head that he was ready.

I looked at Isa's smiling face and was dreading what I had to tell her. "Isa, we need to talk about your parent." I noticed the smile drop from her face and her body stiffened. Tears were forming on her cheeks.

"My mom is dead isn't she?" She asked. I noticed she didn't say anything about her father.

"Yes, Isa, she is. But I want you to remember her as she was. When she took you shopping, when she took you to the park, how she sang to you, and gave you some of the biggest hugs when you were scared. She loved you very much Isa. Never forget that." I saw tears streaming down her face.

She curled into Tommy's chest and he held her as she cried. John had tears streaming down his face. I could see that he had questions, but wasn't willing to ask them in front of his sister. I leaned over and whispered to him, "You don't need to details, trust me, maybe when you get older, but definitely not now."

When they had calmed down a bit I continued with what I had for them. I pulled out the photo I had saved for them. "I saved this for you, it was the picture your mother had on her nightstand in their bedroom. This is how you should remember her. I know that you have a few things that you packed to bring with you, but I wanted to make sure that you had something of the three of you. We can make copies of it so you both have one and we can also make smaller ones to put into a scrap book if you want. I have some pictures of my own with the three of you I will make copies of and I have some friends gathering pictures of you as well that we can put together. Your mother was a wonderful woman and I won't let you forget that." I said

John asked sadly, "So what happens now? If they're both gone, we have no family."

"Yes you do." I said, his head snapped back up to meet my eyes. "You have me, Jeffrey here, Tommy seems to have taken you both under his wing, Miguel and Rico in Columbia. We may not be blood relatives, but you have family. None of us are going to let anything happen to you." I saw shock register on his face. "John I told you, I promised your mom I would take care of you. Now you just have some decisions to make on where that happens. Nothing needs to be decided right now, you have time to make up your mind. And no one will pressure you into where you choose to go." I said.

Isa spoke next, "What do you mean? I thought we would have to go back home now."

"That's something else that we need to discuss." I paused to make sure that they were both paying attention. "The house is gone. Everything that was in it has been destroyed. That picture and the things that you brought with you are the only things left." I said softly. I noticed Isa's and John's eyes go wide with shock. "You wouldn't have wanted to go back there, and it was unavoidable, all that remains of the house it rubble." I said.

I waited allowing them to absorb what that meant. "The land is still yours, we can rebuild a house for you if you like in the future, but that will be in the distant future. Right now you need to think about what you want to do. Do you want to stay in the US or do you want to go back to Columbia?" I looked at them and saw Isa start to cry again.

"I don't want you to leave." She cried and launched herself at me. I hugged her to me and looked at her brother. He looked like he was trying to hold himself in his seat. I held up my other arm for him to lean into me and held him tightly to my side. I let them both cry some more and when they calmed down.

"I won't be going anywhere right away, but I do have some things I need to take care of, that you can't be anywhere near. For your safety, I need to get them done, and I need to know you are somewhere safe." They both nodded. "I have the someone working on papers so that you can stay here in the US if you want, but where will be up to you. Jeffrey has offered to keep you here until things are taken care of, or if you want to stay here permanently. I can visit you here anytime, or you can come live with me up in New Jersey. Miguel and Rico have offered to have you come live with them if you wanted to go back to Columbia as well. You have a lot of options as to where you want to go, and who you want to be with." I reminded them.

The only thing that Isa could get out was "You."

"I agree with Isa, once you get things taken care of, can we be with you?" John asked. "You knew our mother, you saved us, you protected us. I like it here with Jeffrey and Tommy, but I feel the most comfortable with you." I looked up to see the look on Jeffrey's face and saw that smile, I also saw a bit of a sad look cross Tommy's face.

"They've asked for you everyday. They were afraid that something would happen to you as well." Jeffrey explained. "We love having them here, but I think they need a mother figure."

I could understand that, but I wasn't sure how to be a mother, it was one of the biggest worries that I had in my life, but had been working to overcome, I certainly didn't have a great example growing up. I guess I would be finding out sooner rather than later.

I guess Ranger could tell what I was thinking because he spoke up for the first time since we arrived, "You'd be a wonderful mother Babe, your caring and put others first, you took car of your skips, even though you were returning them to the system. You obviously take the care of women and children seriously, and protect them all in the general sense, why wouldn't you do that for these two. Don't let how the woman who raised you warp how you see yourself as a mother yourself. You are the most giving person I have ever met. You love and with your whole heart, Babe."

No matter what had happened, his praise always meant so much to me. I smiled at him in thanks. "You two are more than welcome to come with me to New Jersey. You'll love where I live too, we're right on the beach, but it may be a while before I can bring you there. I hope you understand that. And if you change your mind I want you to know that it's fine. We can work out all the details later. How about we take some time and go shopping. I know you need to have some more clothes than what you have, and maybe we can head to the beach later today or tomorrow. What do you think?" I said trying to get them to redirect their thoughts.

"I don't know if I'm up to it right now." Said John.

"You let me know what you want to do and we'll do that." I said to them.

"Can we go to beach now? I just want to go for a walk." He said.

"Sure. Go grab your sandals and we can go for a walk now. Is that okay with you Isa?" She nodded and sniffed. "I'll wait here for you while you get your stuff."

John offered his hand to his sister and they went upstairs slowly together. My heart broke for them again, thinking that they would grow up without their mother who loved them so much.

"I have some things I need to take care of while you go for a walk with them. Let me know if you need anything Sweetheart. They'll be fine because you're there for them." He squeezed my shoulder as he walked by.

"Thanks I will." I said, patting his hand before he walked back in the house. "Tommy did you want to go for a walk with us?"

I saw him sigh before he responded. "Yeah if you don't mind. I'm going to miss those kids when they leave here."

"Tommy, you know that you can visit them anytime you want right? You're always welcome to come with me anywhere, as long as Jeffrey's okay with it." I said.

"I know, but it won't be the same." He said.

"You need some kids of your own." I said to him.

"Yeah, but that would mean I would have to find a woman willing to settle down with me, and who would want someone who has the job I do?" He asked.

"I think you'd be surprised. You just have to look in the right places." I said.

"Do you mind if I come with you on the walk?" Ranger asked.

"Sure, maybe we can even introduce John and Isa to Julie this week." I said to him. He nodded in acceptance. The kids came back down ready for the beach and we all headed down to the water.

It took a while but the kids were able to play in the surf after much coaxing from Tommy. Ranger seemed to take the opportunity to talk break his silence. "Babe, I know yesterday was rough for you going to my parents house and my attitude afterwards, but I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at myself and Lester." He explained. My head snapped in his direction when he mentioned Lester.

"He took you to meet my parents, and in my family that's significant. It means you are being considered part of the family already. No one in my family brings home someone they are dating unless they are considering spending the rest of their lives with them. My father planted a rose bush for you, that's never done until that person is made a part of the family officially. Did my father explain to you where he planted your rose bush?" He asked.

"Not until yesterday, and I didn't even know that he had done it. I've only been there a few times, but I've seen them here in Miami when they came to visit Julie as well. I've talked to them more on the phone than anything." I explained.

"I knew they would love you, and the fact that my father planted that rose bush for you before I had a chance to bring you to them, doesn't surprise me, but I lost out on the opportunity to follow the tradition in my family. Lester took that from me." He explained.

"I honestly don't understand why you feel that way, you left. They wanted to meet me, and I went with Lester. There was nothing going on between the two of us, so why would I have felt that I needed to wait for you to go. You knew I always wanted to meet them, to get to know more about you. So when Lester offered to take me before I left I took the opportunity I had knowing that nothing would ever come of it. I had no expectations. I just wanted to meet the people who raised you." I said.

"I know that I confused you before I left. When you asked me for training I was more than willing to help, and I wanted us to get closer, but I didn't want to disrupt your training, so I was waiting until the time was right. Then when you asked me for the extra training, you shocked me. I didn't understand why you wanted to do what you were asking for. My reaction was to pull away from you completely. I was afraid that you would hate me for saying no, but I couldn't be the one to give it to you. As I told you before I would have hated myself. But, leaving was a mistake. I should have trusted that you knew what you wanted and were planning on doing, instead I panicked and ran."

"Yeah, it seems like we reversed roles for a while. You ran and I was moving forward." I replied.

"I guess you could look at it that way. I just didn't know what you would do once you were done with your training. I had no idea that you were planning on working with the Families. Honestly I guess you could say that I underestimated you. When you said you would find someone to do it if I didn't, I thought you were bluffing. When you handed in your resignation I knew you weren't." He explained.

"You know that when I set my mind to something I do it. I keep my word, and that is something that has never changed and never will." I stated.

"Yes and I could have possibly ruined the most important thing in my life." He exclaimed.

"What's that? Your business? Because the guys kept it running just fine while you were gone. Your family would never turn their back on you, no matter what you did." I shook my head at his stupidity.

"You. Your friendship, your love, your trust. I'm not going anywhere. I know you're afraid that I'll take off again, but I won't. I'm here no matter what. For you." He stated.

"I guess we'll see, won't we." I said.

**So more to come soon. Let me know what you think, good or bad. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to everyone who has been following the story.**


	9. Chapter 9 Visit to Miami Part 2

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it**

_Previously…_

_"Yes and I could have possibly ruining the most important thing in my life." He exclaimed. _

_"What's that? Your business? because the guys kept it running just fine while you were gone. Your family would never turn their back on you, no matter what you did." I shook my head at his stupidity. _

_"You. Your friendship, your love, your trust. I'm not going anywhere. I know you are afraid that I will take off again, but I won't. I'm here no matter what. For you." He stated. _

_"I guess we'll see, won't we." I said._

XXXXXX

Visit to Miami Part 2

The next few days passed slowly just getting to know John and Isa. We spent most of our time on the beach or at the pool, but didn't really venture out of Jeffrey's estate, there was no need to. I was enjoying my time relaxing, spending time with two wonderful kids and learning to have Ranger around again. It seemed so odd to have him here with me. He didn't push, but things were starting to get more and more comfortable between the two of us since our talk the first day here. There was no kissing or unnecessary touching, but at the same time we were rebuilding a friendship that we had both desperately missed. John and Isa seemed to accept him, but I think John was still a bit hesitant of him. I hoped that today would help to change that. We were heading over to see Julie.

The ride over was short, and we had several cars in tow. I was driving the four of us since we borrowed Jeffrey's Escalade. Not necessarily my preference, but hey it worked for him.

Pulling up to the gate house for the community Julie lived in I rolled down the window and waived at the guard who quickly came out. "Hey Toby. How's it going?"

"Ms. Ramos, nice to see you again, I'm fine thank you. Are these other cars with you as well?" He asked. Ranger was looking at me in surprise.

"Yes they are. I'm not sure how long we'll be here today." I replied.

"No problem. I'll call the Martine's and let them know you're here." He looked past me and his eyes went wide seeing Ranger in the passenger seat. "Mr. Manoso, sir, what a surprise." Toby said nervously.

"Toby." Ranger said nodding his head then returning his eyes to me.

"Toby, Ranger is with me to see Julie." I rolled the window down on the driver's side passenger window and introduced John and Isa. "This is John and Isa. Kids this is Toby. He works for Rangeman, Ranger's company. Depending on how often we come see Julie, you may see him a lot." They each said 'hi' and then John rolled up the window in back.

"Go on in Ms. Ramos. Have a good day." Toby said.

"You too Toby, Thank you." I replied pulling forward and noticed that the other cars were waived through with us.

"How often do you visit Julie, since Toby seems to know you on sight." Ranger asked.

"Whenever I'm in Miami I come see her. Probably at least once every two months or so, but while I was in Columbia I couldn't. The last time I saw her was about two months ago, so this is my normal time to visit anyway. I always take different cars and never follow the same route twice in a row. I don't want to bring any problems to them, but Julie likes it when I visit and I like coming, as long as Rachel and Ron are okay with it, I'll be here as often as I can." I commented.

He nodded his head in acceptance. Pulling up in front of the house I looked around before I got out. The next thing I knew the front door was flung open and out came Julie running at full speed towards me yelling 'you're here, you're here'. She jumped at me and I spun her in a circle to keep from falling down with her.

We giggled a minute before coming back down to reality. The back passenger door opened and out stepped John and Isa with very timid expressions in their face. I waived them over to us and introduced them. John just kept staring at Julie, with an almost mesmerized expression. The next thing I heard was a gasp from Julie and I saw her looking past John and Isa back to the car. Ranger had finally gotten up the courage to step out and face his daughter.

"Ranger." was the only thing Julie could say.

"Julie." Ranger said hesitantly. "How are you?" He wouldn't step forward to touch her. I think he was a bit unsure of himself.

"Fine." was all she said to him before turning back to me. "You took him back after everything?" She asked me.

"Julie, you know we were never together in the first place, but no we aren't together. You need to talk to him and let him explain. At least hear him out, and then you can decide how you feel." I explained.

Julie just stared at me for a second. She was just like her father, stubborn. I saw the set jaw line and the slight nod she gave me. We all walked into the house and I introduced John and Isa to Ron and Rachael and their other children and then saw Julie and Ranger go off into the dinning room to talk. John and Isa were playing with Julie's brother and sister in another room.

Rachael asked, "Did you bring him back or did he come on his own?"

"It's complicated, but he's here to see Julie of his own choosing. We've been here for about a week and I had to get John and Isa settled. They'll be living with me from now on, otherwise we would have been here sooner." I explained.

"That's fine, she's missed you, but I don't know how she'll take Carlos's return. After Scrog she was having a hard time accepting him into her life, and then he took off again. She may never trust him now." She said sadly.

"I don't want him to hurt her again, or drag her into something she shouldn't be." Ron exclaimed.

"He won't push and he definitely will not purposely put her in any danger. Remember that even being involved with me she could be in danger, but we've taken as many precautions as we could to prevent it. I will make sure that he's careful where Julie is concerned. I don't want to see her hurt anymore than you do. She's had enough in her young life. But she's lucky to have you both to love and support her." I said.

"She loves you very much Steph. That's why we would never try to keep you from seeing her." Rachael said.

"Thank you. I know it must be tough on you having to deal with her feelings towards Ranger. Has she talked about him at all lately? I know the last time I talked to her she was still hurting."

"Not much, but I get the sense that she still feels like he just abandon her again. She was starting to trust him to be in her life before he left, and then he was just gone. It hit her hard." Rachael said.

"He's got a lot of people that are very upset with him and is having to mend fences. I'm still waiting for him to say forget it and leave like before. I'm hoping I'm wrong, but I guess only time will tell." I said sadly. They both nodded.

"How have things been for you?" I asked them.

"Really good actually, the kids have their sports and school is out for the summer so I feel like I am constantly taking them from activity to activity, but it's been enjoyable." Rachael said.

"Business is good and we were talking about going to Europe on vacation this summer. We'd love to go visit Italy." Ron said.

I smiled. "There are some really lovely places to visit. I always have fun while I'm there. If you need any suggestions let me know, I can let you know of a few out of the way places to visit that most tourists don't know about." I offered.

"That would be great. The kids are really looking forward to it." Rachael said. At that moment we heard Julie's voice coming from the dinning room, and it didn't sound happy. We all stood up and headed that direction.

Entering the dining room I heard Julie yell at Ranger, "You left me, again just like before. Only this time I was old enough to understand that you were gone, and you want me to accept your apology? You think it's that easy to just walk in and out of my life like that? I don't think so Ranger." She yelled at him and stormed out of the dining room.

Ranger sat there with a pain filled look on his face. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but at the same time I think that he had hoped that Julie would understand. He looked like he wanted to say something but his blank face fell into place instead. His shoulders were slumped even when he stood up and asked me, "Can we go now? I don't want to upset her anymore than I already have."

"No Ranger. You need to show her that you won't take off again if you ever want anything to do with Julie." I explained. "You need to accept responsibility for what you did and let her make her own choice to believe you or not. You walk out that door right now and you are telling her that you are going to do exactly what you've done before."

"I won't let you hurt her again Carlos. My daughter deserves to feel loved and cherished, not like she's been abandoned and deserted. You may be a good soldier, but you need to start thinking like a father, stop being so selfish. She knows I'm here for her no matter what, but with you she needs to feel that she has some importance in your life. You walking out of here would show her that the way she feels is completely valid. So make your choice now. Walk out that door and never come back, or stay and help her to understand that you truly care for her." Ron argued. "But know this, you hurt her again and I will kill you."

Ranger only nodded his head in acceptance and walked into the living room to sit down and stare out the window. I walked upstairs looking for Julie. In the upstairs game room I heard her voice and was able to hear a conversation between her and John. I was floored by what I heard him tell her.

"I don't know you very well yet Julie, but if I were you I would be so happy that that man was willing to be there for me. I don't know anything that went on before I met you, and I've only known Ranger a few days, but I could see love in his eyes for you." John said.

"How could you tell? He wears his stupid blank face all the time." Julie said angrily.

"When I look at him I see a man that hurts. It's in his eyes. The man that was my father was filled with rage and would do horrible things to people. He even tried to turn me into him, but my mother protected me and my sister. I swore I would never be like him, and protected my sister from him when I saw him going after her. My mother died trying to protect us from him and now we live with Stephanie. She was kind enough to take us in, and is the only family that we have now. I would be more than happy to have a man like Ranger be willing to have a relationship with me, like he seems to want with you. You're very lucky Julie, you have two parents who love you and another man who wants to be in your life however you will let him. I would give anything to be in your shoes." He said flatly. There was a long silence, before he spoke again.

"I didn't mean to offend you if I did." He said sadly.

"You didn't, it's just," she paused in her thoughts, "I'm happy with my family here, but Ranger hadn't been in my life for very long and then he just left, without saying anything to me. No explanation, no phone call saying he was leaving, nothing. How do I get passed that? He may just choose to pick up and leave again. I don't know if I really want to think that he left me again." Julie said sadly.

"Can I ask you something?" John asked.

"Sure." Julie replied.

"Would you say that you were happy when he was around before he left?" John asked.

"I guess. I liked getting to know him. I found out lots of things that we had in common. He doesn't talk much, but neither of us are really good expressing emotions with each other. I guess you could say I was just figuring out where he fit into my life before." Julie explained.

"Then do you think you would be happy to get to know him more? Would you be finding out more about yourself?" John asked.

"I guess I would." Julie said.

"Then why not let yourself be happy, rather than sad?" John asked. It was simple, and he had said it so well. The saddest part was that he was right not only about Julie, but me as well. Should I just let myself be happy that he was here? Should I let him back in completely and be happy for the time I get with him? What did I really have to lose. Honestly, the only thing would be the time that we could have been together if I allowed it. How could a child see everything so clearly? John was amazing, I know that he has had to deal with too much in his young life, and I plan to make sure he knows he's safe, loved and most of all allowed to be a kid. He has constantly had to protect his sister. I want him to know that he can enjoy his childhood, because all too soon he will have to face adult problems.

Julie didn't reply. They both just started to stare off into space. I decided to walk in and make my presence known. "Everything ok up here?" I asked.

Both John and Julie looked up at me and nodded their heads. "We're good." Julie said.

XXXXXX

The trip back to Jeffrey's estate was quiet and everyone seemed to be deep in their own thoughts. Well, except for Isa who fell asleep on the way back. There were only a few more days in Miami and I was planning on making the most of them with John and Isa.

So far we hadn't learned much about Jeremy and I figured that it would be a while longer before we would. I knew he was being very careful. Eventually he would slip up and then we would get him. I needed to concentrate on the kids and see how things would go with Ranger. Hopefully they would turn out well, for all of our sakes.

**So what did you think? Are they finally going to be able to get back together? Are they going to work together to find Jeremy? And when they do you think that Ranger and Steph will take him down together? More to come soon. Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing. I love to hear your thoughts. **


	10. Chapter 10 More Info on Blackhawk

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it**

_Previously…_

_ The trip back to Jeffrey's estate was quiet and everyone seemed to be deep in their own thoughts. Well, except for Isa who fell asleep on the way back. There were only a few more days in Miami and I was planning on making the most of them with John and Isa. _

_ So far we hadn't learned much about Jeremy and I figured that it would be a while longer before we would. I knew he was being very careful. Eventually he would slip up and then we would get him. I needed to concentrate on the kids and see how things would go with Ranger. Hopefully they would turn out well, for all of our sakes. _

XXXXXX

More Information on Blackhawk

I was staring out the window at the back of the house in Deal watching the waves roll in with a cup of coffee in my hand. We had been back in Trenton for about two weeks and still felt like we were no closer to finding Jeremy and I was starting to get antsy. He could be patient, but this long was strange for him. It was starting to worry me and I wasn't quite sure how things were going to play out when I did hear something. I wanted answers, but I also wanted to make him pay for everything he had done and attempted to do.

Things had been going well between Ranger and I since our return. We were spending even more time together than while we were in Miami. I had even spent a few nights at Rangeman, in a forth floor apartment, but I was close to him none the less. We had dinner and were working out our problems, but we hadn't upped the level of affection just yet. I'm not quite sure why, but I just wasn't ready just yet. It might seem silly to some, since the man was Sex on Legs, but I didn't want to just rush into things. When I rationalized it to myself, he was only back about a month now, and a small part of me was worried he would still walk away.

There were still things that he didn't know, but eventually they would come out. Time would tell what type of reaction he would have and I needed to prepare myself for it. Okay, maybe a little selfish, but I wanted to spend time with him and relearn how we would be around each other before almost everything came out. Plus a few things that would go public soon, but not until this whole Jeremy situation was resolved.

I was pulled from my thoughts by my cell phone ringing, "Hello." I stated.

"We have news. We were able to intercept a phone call made by Blackhawk, but he was gone from the location in a matter of an hour. Our guys either spooked him, or he wanted it to be over heard and planned it." came the Generals voice.

"Were you able to record it?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm forwarding it to you now. It seems pretty generic to me, but maybe you can get something from it." said the General.

"Alright, thanks. Where was the signal coming from?" I asked.

"Los Angeles, CA." He stated.

"Hmmm. That seems strange, but I'll put in some calls and see if I can come up with anything out there." I said. I wasn't sure if Jeremy had any contacts out in California, but it was worth checking with mine. They all knew we were looking for him.

"Let me know if you need anything, or if you come up with anything." He said.

"Will do." And we hung up.

I headed for my room to get ready for the day and hoping that we would be able to get something else from the tap outside of his location, but with Jeremy you never know. Something told me we wouldn't get much, that he was just yanking our chain, but we needed to look into it. I quickly showered and donned my skinny blue jeans that hugged my curves, strapless white lace bra, matching thong and my new blue and white floral off the shoulder peasant top, that was tight at my torso and rolled a scarf in my hair, matching my top, to keep the length out of my face and let the ends trail over my right shoulder, large hoop earrings, minimal makeup (mascara, lip gloss and eye liner), and my four inch black stiletto sandals. I was ready for the day once I added my ankle holster and my Glock down the back of my pants.

Heading down stairs I heard Adrian and Alexander in the foyer. I kissed them each hello and let them know what was going on.

"Jeremy was tracked to Los Angeles according to the General. He has the recording of the conversation being sent to my email. I'm heading over to Rangeman to see if we can use any of their equipment to pick anything up from the audio. He was gone before the surveillance got there." I stated.

"Have you heard it yet?" asked Alexander.

"Not yet, but if I find anything I'll let you know. I'm also going to call some of the families out there and see if they noticed anything. I wanted to see exactly where he was. I'm a bit confused by the fact he was in California. He doesn't have that many contacts out there to help him, so it's a bit strange, but who knows. Maybe he has more contacts than I thought." I replied.

"Will you be heading out there to check it out?" Adrian asked.

"Probably not. Unless something happens, I really have no intention of going anywhere right now." I said with a smile.

"Glad to hear it." He smiled back and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, you might want to give the judge a call. He called yesterday and was looking for you. I told him you were in meetings all day yesterday and that you would call him as soon as you could. He seemed a bit on edge." Alexander explained with a smirk.

"I saw that he'd called my cell, but I couldn't get away from the meetings last night. I haven't listened to the messages yet. I'll be sure to call him later today. I want to see if we can find anything on Jeremy first. He didn't say that it was life or death did he?" I laughed.

"No, but he did seem anxious to speak with you. I know that he's always nervous when dealing with you. I think he constantly worries that he'll offend you." Alexander smiled.

"It's always good to have a judge that's willing to give me a heads up, but I do wish he would get over his nerves. I swear the man sweats none stop every time I see him. Does he do that with either of you?" I asked shaking my head.

"Nope. Although I think he is afraid of your grandma." laughed Adrian.

"Well at least with her at the safe house we can worry less that this is about her. That should make him feel better." I smiled.

"Alright, will you be home for dinner this evening?" asked Alexander.

"Not sure, but I'll give you a call later. It all depends on whether the information is productive or not. I better head out. I'll see you both later." I kissed them both goodbye and headed for my car.

The weather was nice today so I took the Corvette. Sliding my aviator glasses in place I pulled out of the garage and was ready to hit the open road. The top was down and I was enjoying the breeze through my hair. Driving my car was one of my favorite things to do and helped me to reflect on the days activities. I was blaring the music and cruising down the highway and enjoying the feel of the leather of the seats, one of lifes true pleasures, I felt like I was flying down the road and before I knew it I was at Rangeman and the gate was sliding open for me. Guess they saw me coming, well either that or heard me. The music was shaking the car pretty good and it echoed off the walls of the garage as I pulled in, yet I refused to turn it down until I parked in my space, next to Ranger's cars, that apparently had never been given away. I noticed Ram and Lester standing near the elevator smiling at me. Climbing out of the car I hear the low whistles of them and smiled to myself. Yeah I looked pretty damn good.

"Hey there boys. Like what you see?" I asked with a smile as I walked up to them.

"Always Beautiful." Lester said kissing my cheek.

"Never doubt it Steph." Ram replied with a smile.

"So what brings you here today Beautiful?" Lester asked throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"We have an audio file to go over in my inbox from the General. They were able to intercept a call from Jeremy. I haven't heard it yet, but the general thinks it's pretty generic." I replied.

"Well, at least there is some news on him, rather than the silence for the last month or so. Let's get everyone together on this." Lester replied.

I nodded in acceptance and we headed up to the fifth floor. When the door opened we were greeted by a pissy looking Ranger and a blank faced Tank. "Hey there, can we use the conference room? We have audio of Jeremy we need to go over." I explained.

"Of course Babe. Did you need a laptop as well?" He asked looking at the arm Lester still had on my shoulder.

"Yeah, we also need to get Hawk and Bones in on this. Do you have the extra programs we were talking about the other day for analysis on yours? We can see if we hear anything in the background." I asked.

"Sure thing. We'll meet in there in five." He looked me in the eye and I smiled at him, which seemed to settle him down some and I received a smile in return.

Five minutes later we were all in the conference room and the laptop had the audio file ready to run. Looking around the room to make sure everyone was ready I hit the play button.

_"Hello?" came a familiar male voice. _

_ "Hey there Dad." Jeremy's replied. _

_ "How are you son? It's been a while." The voice was clearly Frank Plum. _

_ "Good actually. I've been laying low for a while, but I'm back in action now." Jeremy laughed._

_ "Well that's good I guess. Taking vacation time son?" Frank asked. _

_ "More or less. I needed to get my head back in the game. Some missions didn't go as planned recently and I needed to come up with a new plan." Jeremy replied. _

_ "And were you able to accomplish this? You know that you can always ask for help son." Frank explained. _

_ "Yes, but this one I need to handle on my own. No problem though, I'll get it taken care of in short order." Jeremy laughed. _

_ "What have you been doing on your down time?" Frank asked, there was a smile to his voice. _

_ "You might be surprised, but I've been working with a mediation expert." Jeremy replied. _

_ "Ah, I've been there. Gotta find a way to channel all that extra energy, nothing wrong with that son. Did it help?" Frank asked. _

_ "Not as much as I'd helped, but hey you can only use your imagination so much." Jeremy replied a bit flatly._

_ "Well, no worries. I'm sure things will get better soon. Anything I can do to help?" Frank asked. _

_ "Not really, but I'll let you know if you can. But I can say that pretty soon I hope to make my dreams a reality." Jeremy replied. _

_ "That's good to hear son. I look forward to that myself, even if things are a bit different from before." Frank replied. _

_ "Alright. I better go. I'll give you a call when I have more time Dad. Stay safe." Jeremy replied. _

_ "You too son. I look forward to seeing you sometime soon." Frank replied._

_ "You will Dad, no worries. Bye." Jeremy said. _

_ "Bye son." Frank said, and the call was ended. _

I was a bit surprised. Well the call didn't mean anything to the General but it certainly did mean something to me. I finally had the answers that I was looking for. Why he was gunning for me. It wasn't me all along it was Ranger. He was after Ranger. At that thought I had to take deep breaths to calm myself down. How could he do this to me? Wait a minute, I knew exactly why. He wanted Ranger out of the way. He thought that I would be with him if Ranger was completely out of the picture. So he planned on taking him out. The pen that I was holding in my hand was snapped in two and the top went flying in the direction of Lester who dodged it.

"I guess you know what they were talking about Beautiful?" Lester said.

"Yes." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Care to enlighten us Babe?" Ranger asked.

I turned to look at him and had to close my eyes and take a few deep breaths before I could explain. When I opened my eyes I looked straight into the eyes of the man that I had loved for so long. How could I explain this to him? There was worry in his eyes and he reached out to squeeze my hand to show his support.

"Jeremy wasn't gunning for me in Columbia." Ranger's eyes widened. "Escobar made it sound like it was me, but he was either wrong or had no clue. Jeremy wants you dead. Not me, You." I said.

It took him a minute to process this before he could respond. "What make you think this?" Ranger asked.

"Because the biggest dream Jeremy and Frank Plum ever discussed was my marriage to him. It would solidify the bond and officially make Jeremy family." I explained. At Ranger's nod I continued. "Jeremy knew that the reason I would not get into another relationship with him was because of you. At first he figured I would get over it, but when I still didn't change my mind or accept his proposal he lost it." I shook my head the clear the images that were filling my head. I couldn't go there right now. "That was when the General and I had our discussion and I was allowed to pick my teams when I went and Jeremy was removed from my teams completely. He was also put on leave."

"There's something that you aren't tell me Babe. What did he do?" Ranger asked with tension in his voice.

"I won't get into that now. But what he is talking about is getting his release from women, I would assume prostitutes, since Frank seems to know so well and that it's sometimes necessary. I hate to think about what his imagination is being used for, but it gives me the creeps honestly." I explained.

"Okay, well let's see if we can get anything off the background noises." Tank said. He pulled the laptop towards him and started the program. I looked up to see Hawk and Bones both staring at me. I looked back with a sad smile. I decided I needed a break.

"I'm going to get some water. Anyone want anything?" I asked.

I heard a bunch of 'water' requests and headed to the kitchen. I pulled my phone out to listen to my messages and hopefully get my head on something else besides the horrible images swirling in my head. I had a few but nothing immediately needed to get taken care of until I got to the message from the Judge. I immediately stopped what I was doing to listen. A sick smile was spreading across my face the more I listened to the message. I turned around and leaned against the counter, giving me a nice view of Ranger in his black SWAT gear leaning against the doorway watching me with his arms crossed over his chest. He had one eyebrow raised in question but I shook my head that I couldn't get into it right now.

I deleted the message and quickly dialed the number to return the phone call. The call was answered in one ring.

"Hello?" the judge answered.

"Hello Judge. It's Stephanie Ramos. Thank you for the call. I'm happy that you let me know what's going on. Will you be able to squash the order?" I asked

"Yes Ms. Ramos. I already have the paperwork being taken care of as we speak. I just wanted to give you a heads up at the attempt. It would never fly anyway, but I knew you would want to know about it either way." The judge replied nervously.

"That was perfect. Thank you again. Let me know if you need anything and I will take care of it ASAP. And please call me Stephanie." I replied.

"You're very welcome Ms. Ramos, I mean Stephanie. Have a good day." came his stammering reply.

"You as well Judge." And I hung up. I laughed so hard I was bending at the waist with my hands on my knees. "I swear that man is scared to even speak to me. The man has no problem with Alexander and Vito, but me, he has a hard time putting two words together. Unbelievable." I laughed harder and shook my head. I was glad I called him back I needed to release some anger and laughing seemed the way to go at the moment.

"You okay Babe?" Ranger asked still leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

I was trying to catch my breath, and after a few minutes was able to collect myself. "Yeah, better. I get to have some fun now." I said with a wicked gleam in my eye and a sadistic smile on my face. He just looked at me and shook his head. I pulled a bunch of waters out of the refrigerator and handed some to Ranger. "We should get back in there." I said as I walked by him.

"I'm guessing we need to talk more privately for you to answer my question from earlier." He said.

"Yes, but it won't be today." I said. He just nodded and followed me to the conference room.

The guys were all working away at the laptop and trying to listen for anything discernable. Nothing was coming up even after two hours, but at least we had a location where the call was made. It was right on the border of two Family territories. I had a bad feeling when I learned this. Why would he be there? What was he hoping to gain? My business phone rang just as I was thinking this.

"Hello." I stated.

"Hello there Stephanie." The voice would normally bring a smile to my face, but I had a very bad feeling about this.

"Hello Nicholi. What can I do for you? I have a feeling this isn't just a social call." I replied.

"We have some major problems. We need to you come out here and deal with the PD for us." He replied.

"And what exactly is going on out there?" I asked looking at the guys around me. They were all wearing their blank faces.

"There have been several female bodies that have turned up on our property as well as that of the property of Juan and we are being requested at the PD ASAP. These women have ties directly to us." Nicholi explained.

"Alright. I will be there shortly. I'll leave tonight and be there first thing in the morning. I'll call the Chief and give him a heads up to expect us all there tomorrow afternoon. I'll be bringing a few men with me as well." I explained.

"Understood, but make sure they are ones we are familiar with. I know that your Ranger is back, but I want to make sure that those we are already comfortable with are the ones that are here." explained Nicholi.

I took a deep breath. "That won't be a problem. Hopefully this won't take that long. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and hung up.

"I think we know why Jeremy was in California." I said and paused looking at all of them. "Bodies of females having ties to both the Petrenko and Lopez Families have been turning up on their properties. They need to go into the PD to give statements. I have to get out there to smooth this over."

"Are you sure that this has anything to do with Jeremy?" asked Ranger.

"The location of the call it right on the border between their territories. Is there any other explanation? He placed the call for us to purposely hear and then I get called there for work." I explained.

"Alright. When do we leave?" Ranger asked.

"I leave and I need a few men to go with me but you won't be able to go this time Ranger." I saw he was going to argue and I continued on. "Right now they need to be surrounded by people they are comfortable with. They know who you are, but they don't know you. Your presence there would only make them more uncomfortable in this situation. These particular Families have had a long drawn out competition, I don't need someone to make either more uncomfortable. This isn't my choice. This was Nicholi's request. I have to honor it Ranger." I explained.

"I don't like this Babe." Ranger stated. "Something is off about this."

"I agree with you. But I don't think that Jeremy will be there for me. He is possibly drawing me out of Trenton to gain access to you. I need you to stay in the building. We shouldn't be gone long." I stated.

"I can take care of myself Babe. I don't need to hide." Ranger said with a smirk.

"I didn't ask you to hide. You can still work, just do it in the building. I need to take care of this and then when I get back things can go back to normal." I said.

"Who are you taking with you? And when will you leave." Ranger asked.

I looked around the room and saw all the guys looking at me. "If they are willing to go, I'll take Lester, Hawk and Bones." Each nodded their head in agreement and I saw Lester smile.

Ranger's jaw tightened and I wasn't quite sure what that was about but I was willing to let it go. "We'll leave from the airstrip around three am, that way we can get some sleep before we leave and I can get some more work done. We should arrive around five am west coast time. Hopefully this won't take longer than a day or two. I may have to go back again, but I need to be here more. I have some other things to take care of as well." I smiled wickedly at the though of what I was going to do.

"What are you up to Beautiful?" Lester smiled at me.

"Oh, you will just have to wait and find out Les. I have to work out the details first." I said smiling a full smile at him. "I have some calls I have to make." I said standing up.

Ranger followed me out of the room. "You can make your calls up in my apartment. I'd like to talk with you before you leave if you have some time?" He asked.

I looked at him for a second and nodded my head in acceptance. We headed for the elevator and made out way up to seven. Walking into the apartment he seemed to get a bit more agitated the closer to the couch we got. I sat down and looked at him.

"Do you need to take Lester with you?" Ranger asked.

I wasn't quite sure where this was coming from, but I would go along with him. "Yes, he's been out in California with me several times. Nicholi is comfortable with him and the others that are coming. The three man team will allow me to cover more ground on this, and we they can help to see if we can find anything on Jeremy while we're there. Is there something bothering you?" I asked.

"Yes." His jaw clenched and I saw him taking deep breaths. "I know that Lester's in love with you." He paused. "I can't stand the thought of you two being together out there." He paused again. "He's said that he would allow us to work things out, but I fear that he might have changed his mind."

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "Ranger, you know what type of relationship I had with Lester while you were away?" I asked.

"I know his side of the relationship." He said through gritted teeth. "I know that you've slept together." He closed his eyes and his hands curled up into fists. "I know that you have feelings for him, and probably love him as well." He took a deep breath and then opened his eyes and looked at me. "But I also know that you did not have a traditional relationship with him."

"Ranger, do you know why I wouldn't have a traditional relationship with anyone?" I asked.

"No." Was the only response that he gave me.

"I've told you that I had an arrangement with Adrian and Jeremy. I also had an arrangement with Lester." I looked at him and he was staring at me intently. "The arrangement was because I have always been in love with you. I can't give myself completely to someone when I'm in love with you." I said looking directly at him. His jaw loosened and I saw him start to move towards me. "But," I said stopping him in his tracks, "that doesn't mean that I can just jump right back into bed with you. We both have things we need to work out, and I'm sure there are things that we've each done that the other doesn't like. We need to keep working on things between us." I explained.

"Babe, I love you so much it hurts. I want to be able to show you how I feel, but I'll wait until you're more comfortable and trust that I'm here with you for good. I understand that I hurt you; I hope that you can forgive me some time. Just please, while you're gone, don't sleep with Lester. I couldn't take knowing that he's there comforting you there while I'm here." I saw pain in his eyes as he looked at me.

I could only smile at him and move closer to him so I could caress his cheek with my hand. God I love the way his skin feels under my touch. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. Before I knew what I was doing I was placing a whisper soft kiss on his lips. I pulled back and looked in his now open eyes and let him see just how I was feeling in my eyes.

XXXXXX

The time to leave for our flight came quickly and we were loading all of our luggage on to the plane and getting settled. I was seated next to Lester and placed my head on his shoulder when my phone rang. Lifting my head I answered, "Hello?"

"Remember I love you Babe. Come back safe and soon." Ranger said and then he hung up.

I looked at my phone, smiled and then returned my head to Lester's shoulder. I could sleep knowing Ranger was back at Haywood waiting for me to get back.

"Sweet dreams Beautiful." Lester said placing a soft kiss on my hair.

"Night Les." I said yawning and closed my eyes.

**So what did you think? Ranger and Steph? Are we getting there? Let me know what you think. This one was a bit difficult to write out. I hope you liked it. More to come soon. **


	11. Chapter 11 Info  Start of some Fun

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it**

_Previously…_

_The time to leave for our flight came quickly. We were loading all of our luggage on to the plane and getting settled. I was seated next to Lester and placed my head on his shoulder when my phone rang. Lifting my head I answered, "Hello?"_

_"Remember I love you Babe. Come back safe and soon." Ranger said and then he hung up. _

_I looked at my phone, smiled and then returned my head to Lester's shoulder. I could sleep knowing Ranger was back at Haywood waiting for me to get back. _

_"Sweet dreams Beautiful." Lester said placing a soft kiss on my hair._

_"Night Les." I said yawning and closed my eyes. _

XXXXXX

Information and the Start of Some Fun

The time in California went rather smoothly, both fortunately and unfortunately. We now knew, or at least my guys and the Families that were involved, that Jeremy was responsible for these murders. He left his calling card on the body of the women that he had used on many other jobs that we knew about. Normally with special ops you didn't do anything that would leave a trace, but Jeremy had developed his own signature over the years, meaning that his method of killing was easily covered up in ops with bombs or fires. In this case, since the bodies of the victims were basically dumped out in the open, late at night, the signature was very clear. The victims' throats were slit in a t shaped pattern, the top cut being the actual deadly stroke and then a line down that went from the center of the first cut all the way down to the breast bone, this one being more superficial. The police were looking into any past cases that had happened, but I knew that they weren't going to find any. The part that disgusted me, was that all the victims had had intercourse recently. It was unknown how long before the actual killing took place, and no body fluids were found on the bodies themselves. So that meant that who ever the partner was, was wearing a condom.

The women had all been prostitutes that the Families employees had often visited, but no one in the heads of the families had any contact with. Our meetings with the police went quickly, but Lester, Hawk, Bones and myself spent a lot of time trying to find other evidence that would lead us to Jeremy, unfortunately we didn't come up with much, he did leave the phone that he called with behind, which the police hadn't found, since they didn't know who they were dealing with. His hiding spot was not something they would have normally been looking for, however for us it was pretty obvious, it was taped to a branch high up in a tree that if you knew what you were looking for you would have been able to spot it a mile away, since the tape was a shiny silver against the brown bark of the tree. Honestly it was the perfect spot for a sniper to sit and blend in.

We spent the next day talking with all of the members of the Families to find out if anyone had spotted or had interactions with Jeremy and came up with nothing, so we knew he was staying well hidden. On our down times I was making phone calls to set up my bit of fun for when we all returned to Trenton. Lester and the boys still had no idea what was coming, but they could tell it was going to be good. I had explained to them what was going on and my discussion with the judge. They were all angry and wanted to help in this task. I had a connection that they knew nothing about and was all too thrilled to finally get to use it.

"Hello?" asked a smooth male voice.

"Donny, hey it's Steph. How are you?" I asked.

"Good girl. To what do I owe the pleasure of your voice?" Donny asked laughing.

"I need some assistance actually. Are they available for a few days? And can they rotate?" I asked. I saw Lester's brows wrinkle and meet in the middle to make a unibrow, the look made me laugh.

"Yep, timing is about 30 seconds and we can do lots of fun things with them, even music. When do you want them?" He asked.

"How about the day after tomorrow? I'm in California right now and will be back late tomorrow night. Can we set this up to run starting at, oh say 10am thru the rest of the day? I can send what I want to you in the email. I should have it to you in about 45 minutes. Will that work?" I asked.

"Sure thing Steph. I can't wait to see what you've got. Things are never dull when your involved." He laughed.

"I aim to please Donny. Thanks for your help. Talk to you later." I said and hung up.

Lester and the guys were just looking at me with questioning looks. I smiled at them and went to work putting my plan in motion. I had everything that I needed on my hard drive. Getting the email ready I saw Lester trying to sneak looks at my computer, after several failed attempts got tired of hiding my screen and I threw a book at his head and hit him square in the head and then he finally gave up. The guy was incorrigible.

"So what are you up to Beautiful?" Lester asked from across the room, probably thinking he was at a safe distance.

"Something highly explosive." I said with a smile, never looking up at him.

"Uh oh. I don't think that I like the sound of that." He replied.

"No worries Les, it won't be directed at you. But, you guys can help me. I'd like you to email as many people in Trenton as you know, outside of Rangeman of course, and make and announcement that a special event will be taking place just outside of Pino's and everyone is invited to attend. Time of the event will start as of ten am so to get a good spot they should plan on arriving at say nine or nine thirty am." I explained.

"Sure thing Steph. Anything else?" Hawk smiled.

"Tell them to pass the word to anyone they know and that it's free to attend." I smirked.

"Oh I can't wait to see what you have planned." Bones laughed. I smiled at him and went back to work. Getting the email sent off to Donny in the time I specified. A few minutes later Donny emailed me back with, 'oh boy, this should be interesting' which only made me smile that much bigger.

XXXXXX

Before we got on the plane to return to Trenton I finally got the hysterical phone call I was expecting from Val.

"Steph, oh my god. Their trying to take my children from me! How can they do this? What are they thinking? I'm a good mother, I put my children first. How can they think that taking my girls from me is going to help them? I can't lose my girls Steph." Val screamed on the other end of the phone in tears.

"Val," I tried to calmly interrupt her.

"Their saying that I pulled them out of school because of my association with you, that your corrupting my girls, that I'm putting them in danger by involving you in their lives. How can they do this? We always take precautions when you see the girls." Val cried.

"Val," I tried again to sooth her, but she kept on going.

"That bitch thinks she can steel my children and turn them against you. Did you know that? She thinks that she can train them to be perfect 'burg girls, and wear them down so they can be just like her. Steph, I don't want that for my girls. I won't let that happen. It would kill them to lose you Steph." Val cried some more and I could hear the sobs over the phone, it really broke my heart to hear her fear.

"Valerie, you need to calm down." I said and I heard her trying to take a deep breath. "I already knew about this, but I need to know how you found out? I've taken care of this so you don't need to worry about it, but I still need to hear how you heard." I explained.

Val sniffed a few times before she could answer. "Mom." was all she could get out.

"Did she call you? Or did you call her?" I asked.

More sniffing on the other end. "I called her," a pause with several sniffs, "just to let her know," another pause along with several short breaths, "that we were," Several sniffs, "okay since it," several more short intakes of breath, "had been a while." She replied. I heard a few hiccups after her response and several more sniffs.

"Val, I've taken care of everything. There will be no way that they can take your kids from you. You know I would never allow her to, so you can calm down. I didn't want to say anything and worry you, but it's been denied by the courts and after tomorrow there will be no way for them to attempt this in the future, trust me." I said calmly with a smile on my face.

I heard a few deep breaths, "What did you do to make sure? I can't lose my kids Steph, and especially not to her. They wouldn't be able to be kids anymore. She would probably brainwash them or something. They need to be able to be children." She started to sniff louder and I could hear her voice becoming less calm.

"Val, take deep breaths. I won't let that happen, I love those girls so much, I would never let them go through what we went through as kids. They are safe and with you, remember that okay? I need to get on the plane so I can get back there. I have to go. Enjoy your day with them, I'll see you in a few days Val and I'll let you know what happened then, okay?" I said calmly.

"Okay." She said hesitantly. "I'll see you in a few days Steph." There was a pause and then more sniffing. "Thanks."

"Anytime Val, anytime. Tell the girls I love them and I'll see them soon. Bye." I said and closed the phone.

I took a few deep cleansing breaths, closed my eyes and once I was calmer I walked onto the plane. "Everything okay?" asked Bones.

"Yeah, that was Val if you couldn't guess. She talked with Helen and was told about their attempt to take the girls from Val and Albert. She was completely hysterical, though I can't say that I blame her." I explained.

"Well, at least she won't have to worry about it now. You're a good sister Steph." Hawk replied giving my shoulders a squeeze.

"Val and I didn't always get along growing up, but we have a better understanding of each other now. Plus I would do anything for my nieces." I said with a smile.

"You're great with them too." said a smiling Lester.

"They are getting really good with their riding lessons. I'm so proud of them. They love being out at the safe house too. I honestly think they are going to hate going home when the time comes." We all laughed at that.

All of us took our seats and got ready for take off. Once we were in the air I made some phone calls and let everyone know when we would be back. The Merry Men were all excited to see what I had come up with and had done as I requested. The word had traveled around the 'burg like wild fire. From what I heard there was lots of speculation as to what the special event was going to entail. Some thought it was a family party, others thought it was a surprise concert, and still others thought this was going to include free food. Oh well, I guess that they would all be surprised. Now on to the fun part, I thought as I smiled inwardly thinking of the havoc that would start tomorrow. Let's see how the Plums like it when others play dirty, god knows they've both rolled in enough dirt and filth to be worthy of any garbage man. As of tomorrow it was 'Game on.'

XXXXXX

**Sorry it took so long for the next update. Things have been crazy lately at home. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I was a bit disappointed at the review response, but hey at least I'm having fun writting it. Let me know what you think. More to come soon.**


	12. Chapter 12 Entertainment A La Plum

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it**

_Previously…_

_ "They are getting really good with their riding lessons. I'm so proud of them. They love being out at the safe house too. I honestly think they are going to hate going home when the time comes." We all laughed at that. _

_ All of us took our seats and got ready for take off. Once we were in the air I made some phone calls and let everyone know when we would be back. The Merry Men were all excited to see what I had come up with and had done as I requested. The word had traveled around the 'burg like wild fire. From what I heard there was lots of speculation as to what the special event was going to entail. Some thought it was a family party, others thought it was a surprise concert, and still others thought this was going to include free food. Oh well, I guess that they would all be surprised. Now on to the fun part, I thought as I smiled inwardly thinking of the havoc that would start tomorrow. Let's see how the Plums like it when others play dirty, god knows they've both rolled in enough dirt and filth to be worthy of any garbage man. As of tomorrow it was 'Game on.'_

XXXXXX

Entertainment Courtesy of the Plums

The flight went by pretty quickly, but my phone hadn't stopped ringing. I talked to Grandma Mazur and explained what had happened during my conversation with Val, Lula and Connie to set up a girls' night out for the next night, Adrian to check and see when I would be home, Ranger who was asking that I stay at Haywood so we could talk when we got back, and the General to inform him of what we had found. That was a fun conversation; he couldn't believe how limited in scope the police were actually investigating. Honestly, part of me figured that they didn't want to be too deeply involved with the Families if they didn't have to be, plus they didn't really enjoy dealing with me, apparently I scared them. Go figure.

I spent the night at Rangeman, but had to head back to Deal before the first event of the day. I wasn't sure that I was going to have time to get out there to pick up my outfit for girls' night out, so early was better. I was heading down the stairs to the garage when I was met in the stairwell by Ranger.

"Where are you off to so early?" He asked.

"To the house so I can pick up my clothes for tonight." I explained still heading down the stairs.

"Mind if I come with you?" Ranger asked.

"I was going to get my run in on the beach as well before I headed back, but if you want to that's fine." I said with a smile.

"If you wait five minutes I'll go grab my running clothes and meet you in the garage?" he asked.

"Sure, but what were you doing in the stairwell?" I asked him.

"I was in the gun range working off some frustration and just heading back to my apartment." He said flatly. I nodded my head in return and we each went our own way.

A short while later we were working our way to Deal in my Corvette. I had the top down and the music blaring again, much to his irritation, but her never said anything. The pounding of the music was washing over me and making my body hum and relax the longer we drove. Once we pulled up to the house and parked in the garage Ranger was looking around as we walked into the house. The cook was in the kitchen already and getting breakfast ready.

"Welcome home Ms Ramos. Breakfast will be ready in about thirty minutes." The cook replied.

"Thanks you." I said while walking through to the library, which I found surprisingly empty. "Why don't you wait here and I'll change and we can head out. I'll only be a minute." He nodded his head in acceptance and I made my way upstairs.

Quickly returning I found Ranger and Adrian in a stare down on opposite sides of the room. I quickly stepped up behind Adrian and grabbed him at the waist.

"Hey there." I said kissing his cheek when he turned to smile at me. "We're going for a run on the beach. Are you heading out already?" I asked.

"No, I'm off today. I want to see this big plan of yours put into action." He said smiling. I noticed Ranger watching us with narrowed eyes.

"You'll truly appreciate this work of art." I laughed. "I so can't wait. I have nervous energy I need to work off. Want to join us?" I asked noting the scowl on Ranger's face.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Adrian ran upstairs to change and I turned to Ranger.

"Why did you ask him to come?" Ranger asked.

"Why not?" I asked. Ranger just glared at me. I few minutes later Adrian appeared and we all took off for the beach. Not a word was spoken between the three of us during our run.

XXXXXX

At 930am we were all waiting just outside Pino's and the crowd was enormous. I was standing with the Merry Men, Ranger, Adrian, Connie, Lula and a few of my other friends leaning up against the building. It sounded like some of the people were a bit shocked that there was no stage, no food and nothing unusual set up in the area. But I also noticed that some of them had brought their own food. I could only smile at what I knew was coming.

At 945am there was a loud buzzer like sound that got everyone's attention. Then there was an announcement that in 15 minutes everyone would be in for a show. The murmurs picked up again and everyone was trying to guess what was going on. No one seemed to know where the sounds had come from. You gotta love Donny and his imagination.

Ranger looked down at me with a questioning gaze. I smiled and said, "Just wait." I was so thrilled that I couldn't hide my excitement. I noticed Eddie standing no to far from me and I winked at him which he smiled in return. I could tell he was looking forward to whatever it was that would happen. Lula was hoping up and down next to Tank and she looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"I want the story tonight girl." Lula said.

"Sure thing Lula." I said with a smile.

At 10am on the nose the music started to play and a voice came through the air, "Will everyone please direct their attention to the large electronic billboard in the sky. The show you are about to see will be running today and I suggest that you keep your kids away from any screens in your area as everyone of them is running the same show. Please enjoy yourselves, and now, please enjoy the show." A loud cheer went up and then shortly there after were a series of gasps at what they were seeing. Some laughter and others just stood there with their jaws dropped.

Ranger looked down at me with wide eyes but a smile on his face before turning back to the large electronic billboard. Pictures of Helen and Morelli were up at the moment, of one of their encounters at a local motel. Some were from a few years ago and others were more recent. Some were of the two of them in a bed, Helen leaning over the back of a chair, Helen on her knees in front of him, some doggy style where you could see their faces constricted in what you would assume would be pleasure, but would make some people uncomfortable to see others like that. The pictures were set to music and were up long enough that you could clearly see who the participants were. There were also date stamps on all of the pictures for the world to see.

There was a second round of pictures that came up shortly after all of Helen and Morelli were viewed, these were of Helen and several other partners, in the same motel it looked like, all with dates within the last month. In total there were seven different partners she was shown with and none of them her husband. With each new partner the crowd would gasp. It was like everyone was in a trance watching the pictures change on the screen.

Then there was a round of 'holy shits' heard when Frank Plum showed up on the screen with different hookers from Stark Street. All of these were in different locations, in a car, in an alley, in a motel room, in a hallway, on a staircase, and my favorite was in the presence of another man. The show went on for a good twenty minutes and the street was pretty much silent of voices. As soon as the pictures started to repeat themselves there was an uproar, 'that was disgusting', 'how could they do that', 'do we even know them', 'I don't want anything to do with them', 'how embarrassing', and things of that nature were heard all around.

After my friends had sometime to absorb what had happened they all broke out in hysterics. Lula fell to the ground on he butt and was holding her side, Connie joined her a moment later, but holding her stomach. The guys were all bent over at the waist, hands on their knees or leaning up against the wall. Adrian had the biggest smile on his face and Ranger was smiling and his body was shaking from laughter. I on the other hand had a very satisfied feeling running through my body. The crowd was still there, no one had seemed to move from their spot other than to comment on what had taken place. As I looked around the crowd I was able to see in the distance Helen and Frank Plum standing there staring at the billboard. Both rooted into their spot. Apparently I noticed them just a second before anyone else did, as soon as the crowd noticed all hell broke loose.

There were screams of 'how dare you', 'you make me sick', 'your daughter was dating him at the time', 'what kind of parents are you', 'whore', 'bastard', and the like were repeated throughout the crowd. You could definitely tell this was an Italian crowd with all of the arms flailing and the hand gestures, oh yes, and the food flying. Before the Plums turned and made a break for it they made eye contact with me and I smiled brightly at them and offered a little finger wave. They saw me and hightailed it out of there, that in itself made me laugh. This was the best I had felt in a while.

"Beautiful you are evil." Lester smiled at me still laughing.

"What I wouldn't give to see the look on Morelli's face when he saw that." said Bobby still laughing.

"Oh I don't know. I have a feeling we'll be seeing him some time soon. He's never been one to walk away from a challenge. He thinks too much of himself, plus he's stupid." I said smiling.

"That was perfect Steph. Where did you get all those pictures?" asked Tank still shaking with laughter.

"I've been collecting them for years, just waiting for the right reason to use them." I explained.

"You're a piece of work Babe." Ranger said laughing and throwing his arm around my shoulder squeezing me closer to him then placing a kiss on my head.

"Hey everyone needs a little entertainment, and I am more than happy to oblige." I said looking straight at him. He smiled back and kissed my forehead that time.

"That was one for the record books Steph. You're getting more and more creative with time." Adrian laughed. "We should go to lunch to celebrate."

I laughed at him and noticed Eddie approaching us. "Hey Eddie." I said.

"Hey Steph. Um, I'm assuming that you had something to do with the show?" he asked almost hesitantly.

"Yep, all me. I hacked into the company and set it up." I smiled at him.

"You do know that it's illegal right?" He said hesitantly.

"Yep. But I also know that I have carte blanche. So nothing can happen to me." I smiled back at him.

"So you had no help what so ever?" He asked with caution.

"Nope, not one person helped me. It's all on me." I smiled. "And I seriously doubt that anyone is willing to challenge me on this one." My smile got bigger. "Well anyone with half a brain anyway."

"Yeah this probably won't go over so well with Morelli." He said softly.

"That's his problem. Maybe he should be more aware of his surroundings and be choosier with whom he screws." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Hmmm. Alright I guess." Eddie said like he wasn't so sure what to do.

"Eddie, he brought this on himself. You don't have anything to worry about." I said.

"He's gonna catch hell from the Chief, you know that." He said.

"As he should." I smiled. "I only wish I was able to see it." That caused my group to laugh even more.

"Okay I gotta get back to work. I'll see you around." Eddie said.

XXXXXX

Our group, minus Lula and Connie, decided to head to Shorty's for lunch and we were all able to sit back and have a nice conversation and talk more about the events of the morning. Since it was still early in the day no one was having any beer, but that didn't stop us from having fun. There were some jokes about the pictures, the method that they had been taken using and the number of partners had been shown. When I expressed that those were just a few of what I had in stock they all stopped and stared at me. I shrugged my shoulders. After lunch I told them I needed to make a stop before heading back to Haywood to get back to work on finding Jeremy, everyone seemed to break up after that. Most of the guys headed back to work and that left Ranger, Adrian and myself. When I told them where I planning on going they were more than happy to accompany me.

We left after paying the bill and headed towards the Plum house. After a few minutes we pulled up out in front and were shocked by what we saw. All of our eyes widened at the mess that was their front yard. There was toilet paper hanging from trees, spray paint on the garage door, eggs had been broken on the house itself and what looked like piles of dog poop all over the lawn. The drapes had been pulled and if I didn't know better I would say that there was no one home. It certainly didn't take long for the 'burg to react, and I was certain this was only the beginning.

As we climbed out of the car I looked at the walkway and noticed it looked like a mine field. "Watch your step guys. I'd say the neighbors didn't like what they saw this morning." I laughed. "No need to ruin a good pair of shoes though." The guys laughed at that comment.

As we approached the door I pulled out my lock pick set and made easy work of the locks. We were in the house within 30 seconds without making a sound. Everything was dark, but you could hear talking come from the kitchen. We quietly made out way that direction and waited outside the door. "How could she do that to us?" asked Helen. "We raised her better than that. You don't show someone's dirty laundry in public like that. People are laughing at us." She said angrily.

"Well, if you'd kept your legs shut none of this would have happened." Frank said.

"Like your coming out of this clean, people saw you with a man, how does that make you feel." Helen spat. "How could you? What will people think? Did you see the mess of our yard? I have food in my hair from being down there."

"Like I care what they think, that's your problem Helen. You care too much of what other people think." Frank argued.

"Oh really, and you think it's a good thing that people know our business?" Helen asked angrily.

"No, but there's nothing we can do about it now. It's out there, why dwell on it? Besides it won't be long before she's in her rightful place." Frank said.

"That little bitch soiled our good names Frank. I'll never be able to show my face in this town again. She needs to learn her place, just wait till I get my hands on Valerie's kids, I'll turn them against her so fast her head will spin." Helen spat.

I stepped into the kitchen with Ranger and Adrian directly behind me and spoke, "Oh I don't think that will ever happen Helen." I said and watched Frank spin around and Helen's mouth drop open in surprise.

"You little bitch, how could you do that to your own family? How could you bring this trash into our home?" Helen screamed pointing to Ranger and Adrian.

"Easily, because you aren't my family, honestly you never were. Family is supposed to love each other; there's nothing but hate between us. If you remember correctly there are no ties between us any more. I took care of that a long time ago. As for the men that are with me, they thought a little dumpster diving in here would be fun." I said calmly.

"How dare you air our laundry for everyone to see!" She screeched and launched herself at me. I sidestepped and grabbed her left arm spinning her into the wall and slamming her face first with her own momentum releasing her as soon as she hit and watched her fall to the ground in a heap.

Frank just sat there and watched the whole thing, never moving a muscle. 'Nice way to defend your wife' I thought to myself. Silence remained in the room while Helen collected herself and then glared at me.

"You need to understand that you have no one in this city that is willing to listen to your bullshit. No one will believe a word that you say, so if you want any peace you may as well just move away." I said flatly.

"This is our home, we're not going anywhere." Frank stated.

"Hmmm, you may want to reconsider that. Have you looked at your yard or the outside of your house? And this is only a short time after those pictures went public." I explained.

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Frank said.

"Oh I could if I wanted to." I glared at him with a raised eyebrow. "But see, I held back because I knew Val wanted the girls to have a relationship with you, but she's seen the error of her ways. You tried to take her children from her, and that doesn't sit well with me."

"Those girls shouldn't be anywhere near you, or your job, or these criminals." Helen yelled.

"That's for their mother to decide, not you." I said angrily. "Val is their mother and she's a damn good one, no thanks to you." I looked at Helen with venom in my eyes. "She puts her girls first, their wants, their needs, their hopes and dreams. You never did that, everything was always about you and your stupid image. What you wanted people to see, well, now the 'burg knows exactly who the two of you are. No more lies, it's all out there for everyone to see." I paused. "Well almost all of it right?" I smiled at her eyes widening.

"I came here to tell you that your petition with the courts for custody of the girls was denied. There won't be a court date to decide who they should be with. And after today you won't have a chance in hell of ever trying to gain custody of anyone's kids." Frank's eyes widened at that statement.

"What, you didn't think I would hear about it? You must be slipping old man. I heard about it the day you filed. It never even made it to scheduling. You challenged me again and I warned you the last time. You will never be able to get control of me, or anyone I consider my family. You may not care about what other people think of you Frank, but I know you value your life." I said looking straight at him. He glared at me. "Do you really want to challenge me again and find out if I mean it?" He remained silent.

I turned to Helen, "If I were you I would seriously consider moving out of town, this will never go away, and I will make sure of it. I hope that you enjoyed your time with each individual, because I can almost guarantee that you won't be with anyone of them again after this. No one will want to touch you knowing how many men you were with in such a short time. You may even want to consider going down to Stark Street and offer it for free, at least that way you could still get some action. Most of the guys down there don't care about 'burg rumors as long as they have something to tap." I explained.

That was when she tried to slap my face and I grabbed her wrist and spun her around and pinned her arm behind her back. She squeaked and whimpered when I placed more pressure on her hand. "I better not hear that you are attempting anything else other than a move or you will be very sorry there Helen. Do I make myself clear?" I got no response so I applied more pressure and she finally squeaked 'yes'. "You will leave Val and her family alone, you will leave Grandma Mazur alone, you will not interfere in anything that has to do with me or my friends because if you do you will be sorry, I promise you that." I put more pressure on her wrist and pushed her toward Frank.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself, yet you brought body guards with you. Are you so sure you can follow through on those threats Stephanie?" Frank asked.

"They aren't bodyguards; they just came for the entertainment. Do I really look like I need to have protection from an old man and his bitch?" I asked. "And I'm more than ready to carry through with any threat that I make. That's why I'm so good at my job. I don't say anything I don't mean!"

"Is there someone you're hiding from?" Frank asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"Actually no, I've been dealing with some out of town business, but I have no reason to hide." I said to him.

"If you say so." Frank said flatly with a smirk on his face.

"I do, and if you're thinking that someone is after me then your information is incorrect. Maybe you should get your hearing checked old man." I said looking straight at him. "Your contacts may have given you bad information." He said nothing, but continued to stare at me. "Stay away from my family; I won't remind the two of you again." I turned towards Ranger and Adrian and saw their smiling faces. "Let's get out of here. I don't need to be with this trash any longer than necessary."

The boys turned and headed for the front door smiling and I followed them out the door. Climbing in the car we all looked back at the house and it looked even worse than when we arrived. I could only smile at that, man that felt good. I was so looking forward to girls' night out tonight.

**So what did you think? Harsh enough? Too harsh? More fun is coming shortly. I have to say this one was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. **


	13. Chapter 13 Girls' Night Out

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it**

_Previously…_

_"I do, and if you're thinking that someone is after me then your information is incorrect. Maybe you should get your hearing checked old man." I said looking straight at him. "Your contacts may have given you bad information." He said nothing, but continued to stare at me. "Stay away from my family, I won't remind the two of you again." I turned towards Ranger and Adrian and saw their smiling faces. "Let's get out of here. I don't need to be with this trash any longer than necessary." _

_The boys turned and headed for the front door smiling and I followed them out the door. Climbing in the car we all looked back at the house and it looked even worse than when we arrived. I could only smile at that, man that felt good. I was so looking forward to girl's night out tonight._

XXXXXX

Girls' Night Out

This day had been one of the greatest in recent history. I was positively ecstatic that my plan had worked out so well and that I got to confront Helen and Frank. That made my day even better. Now I get to spend the evening with a few of my best girlfriends. I don't think anything could have made this day any better. But then again the night was young.

I had just finished getting dressed in the fourth floor apartment I had stayed in several times recently and was more than ready to get going. I chose to wear a Black and white striped dress that clung to my every curve, was strapless and stopped five inches above my knee. I had my thigh holster on my right leg and it held my Glock, my strapless white pushup bra held a small knife in a panel that had been made specifically for it, a matching white lace thong and I had an extra gun and knife in my clutch. Not that I necessarily needed them, I was deadly enough with my hands, but you never knew what could happen. I had a pair of 4 inch black FMP's that made my legs look a mile long. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror to make sure that my hair was still in the French twist that I had made and the few tendrils of curls were hanging to frame my face. The make up I applied was very light, but accentuated my eyes with a smoky grey liner. I had to give myself a wink as I new exactly how good I looked. Happy with the final appraisal I walked to the door, stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind me, then headed to the elevator to go down to the garage.

Before the doors opened to the garage I gave a little finger waive to the camera, and then headed out the doors once they opened. In the garage I found a contingent of Merry Men. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Ram, Vince, Hector and Bones, none of them dressed in their black SWAT gear, they were all dressed in casual attire and mouth watering. I guess they all figured they were tagging along. Once they all caught sight of me, there were catcalls and wolf whistles ringing through the garage.

"Hey guys. You're going out too?" I asked, smiling knowing what the answer would be.

"We thought we would join you at the club to keep unruly guys off you Steph." Ram replied first. I smiled at him. When I reached them I kissed each one on the check and gave them a quick hug. Lester of course gave me a big smack on the lips and dipped me where I stood.

"Hey Les, save it for the dance floor." I winked at him.

"Hey big guy, you're going to save a dance for me, right?" I asked.

"Sure thing Steph. Just make sure that Lula doesn't kick my ass." He laughed.

I winked at him and said, "I'll try my best."

The boys all piled into two SUV's while I got into my Corvette. Blaring the music and gunning it out onto Haywood St. with the boys in tow we headed out to the club. 'Brash' was the newest and hottest club to open in Trenton in the last six months and none of us had been there yet. Pulling up out front the line went around the building and I pulled up so the valet could park my car. Stepping out the valet looked me up and down and smiled at me when he took my keys.

"Keep it close." I said to him and he nodded. Guess he swallowed his tongue.

I headed for the entrance and the bouncer pulled the rope out of the way and let me through without a problem. The guys were just a few steps behind me. Apparently we made quite the spectacle and most of those that were in the general vicinity of the entrance stopped what they were doing to drool over us. Men were looking at me and the women were giving me nasty looks. I turned to look at them and gave them my pissy look and they all had very frightened looks on their faces and turned away.

I heard Les laughing behind me, "Damn Beautiful, take it easy on them will you? They may head for the hills if you do that again, then none of us will have any fun."

"Oh I bet you'll have plenty of fun Les." I said over my shoulder as I spotted Lula, Connie and Mary Lou and headed in their direction. The night was off to a great start, we all ordered drinks and were dancing up a storm. In between dancing and drinking I had to explain to the girls the reason for the days earlier events. To say that Mary Lou was floored was an understatement. Connie and Lula were appalled and promised to make sure that rumors about the Plums stayed strong for a good long time. I would supply the information and they would spread the word. I was always up for causing a stir in the 'burg when it came to the Plums these days. They had screwed with my family too many times. Either they would learn their lesson or they would be humiliated over and over and over again. They were giving me plenty of ammunition.

I was currently dancing with Les to Shakira's 'Hips Don't Lie', Les had his front to my back and we were moving as one on the dance floor and everyone else had given us quiet a wide birth, I even noticed some people had stopped dancing to watch us. Our bodies moved fluidly together and we never missed a beat. Our hands were roaming each others bodies and he would spin me out and pull me back in effortlessly. When I turned to face him he placed one leg between mine and we ground on each other, with hips swaying and hands still roaming. It was HOT! As the dance was ending I felt a tingle go up my spine and I knew that Ranger had either just arrived, or had just stepped into a space where I would be able to see him.

The next thing I knew I was tapped on the shoulder as the song ended and Enrique Iglesias's 'Tonight I'm Lovin' you' came on, I turned to see Ranger in a Red silk shirt and tight black jeans, his hair pulled back low at the base of his neck, and a diamond stud in his ear. He looked completely sexy and his eyes were as dark as I had even seen them.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Les nodded his head and stepped away from me. I didn't say anything just stepped into his arms and our bodies began to move as one. Even though it had been several years since we were on a dance floor together, it was as if we were never apart. Les and I were fluid, Ranger and I were like one body moving. There was no second guessing where our bodies were going, they moved by instinct alone. He ran his hands over my body with a whisper soft touch, as if he were trying to memorize every inch of me while we were face to face, front to back his hands were on my hips alone and I was grinding my ass into his groin to the beat of the music. I could hear him groaning behind me when I pushed my back harder into his chest and smiled at the sounds I was pulling from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck behind me and clasped my hands together pulling his head down to my face and kissing him passionately on the lips.

His tongue invaded my mouth, but our bodies never stopped moving together. The kiss felt like it went on forever, both of us breaking away breathlessly. I turned around to look him straight in the eye and saw all the love that he had for me show in them, and I tried to let my love for him show in mine, it must have been there, because he wrapped one arm around my waist and placed the other behind my head pulling my face to him and kissing me in a gentle kiss that was filled with love and devotion. There was no rush to this kiss, it was slow, filled with desire and longing. It was exquisite. The song had changed without our breaking the kiss to Lady Antebellum's 'Need You Now' and our bodies moved with the song already sensing the change in tempo.

After a few more songs on the dance floor we stopped and headed for the table to get some drinks. All the guys and girls were staring at us when we sat down in two seats next to each other and ordered our drinks.

Lula finally broke the silence, "Damn girl that was some dancing out there. Where'd you learn moves like that?"

I smiled at her, "You want to take some lessons Lula?"

"I don't think I could move like that even if I took lessons, you two was like plastered to each other. You and Lester over there were Hot, but that was just Smokin'." She said.

I looked at Les and smiled. "Yeah, Les and I have had some practice on the dance floor over the years." The waitress came with our drink orders and walked away. I took mine and took a long pull of my Long Island Ice Tea. Before I could say anything further I heard a voice that didn't really surprise me, but was going to make my day even better if I got to do what I really wanted.

"So Cupcake, saw you out there whoring yourself out." Morelli said from behind me.

I turned to see him standing about two feet from our group with a leggy blonde with obvious implants. I smiled at her and then turned to Morelli, "Well, if it isn't Trenton's newest Male porn star. Oh wait, no; those pictures weren't done with your knowledge were they? Hmmmm. Seems to me for a cop you certainly aren't very aware of where you are when you're whacking off are you? Too bad, but that explains that shoddy police work."

I saw the look of shock on his face before I turned to his date, "Hey Courtney, does Paul know you're here with him?" I asked his date. Another look of shock passed over Morelli's face.

"Hey Steph, yeah he does." She sighed, but got a bit tense. Something was up about that, normally she was upbeat when I saw her and cool as a cucumber.

"Official or unofficial?" I asked. I saw the look in her eyes and knew what the answer was. I gave her a slight head shake telling her she didn't have to answer and she looked grateful and turned my attention back to Joe.

"Gee Joe, after hearing how the Chief lit into you about those pictures that came out today I'm surprised to see you out tonight. I know you're on administrative leave, so what brings you out?" I asked. "I figured you'd be home licking your wounds."

"Those pictures were taken without consent and then publicized without consent. I should arrest you." He sneered. "Plus they were doctored. That was not me in those photos and you know it."

"Oh really? That wasn't your tattoo in the picture, that wasn't your scar on the shoulder. I was present when those pictures were taken Joe. I know damn good and well that they are exactly what they show." I smiled at him. "I also happen to know that while you were fucking Helen that you were calling my name the entire time. How sick is that?" I heard snickers and gasps behind me and a growl from Ranger. "You're one sick puppy there Morelli. I'd hate to see how many STD's you have. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if one day your dick fell off from the number of sores you have on it."

Morelli raised his right arm to punch me in the face which I easily ducked and raised my right leg to kick him in the gut with so much force it sent him to the floor.

I stood up and told Courtney, "Go stand by Lester," which she did quickly. I looked long enough to see Lester pull her behind him and Ram stood next to her for extra protection. Morelli was trying to get up as quickly as possible, but was having a bit of trouble since several chairs had fallen on him. Once he was able to get to his feet he tried to take another swing at me, I dodged and grabbed his arm twirling him and twisting it behind him. Gee hadn't I just used the same move on Helen earlier today? Oh well, I pushed him towards the door.

I looked back at the guys, "Hey I'll be back in a few minutes. Save my seat." I started for the door and heard scuffling behind me.

"Uh uh, I ain't missin' this." I heard Lula comment. The music of the club was immediately turned off and it seemed the entire club was following us out the door.

Exiting the club the bouncer gave me a smirk and moved the rope out of the way. I pushed Morelli into the parking lot and released him. "You need to go home and think about what your doing Joe. By the way, how'd you get Paul to agree to let you have Courtney for the night? Did you Blackmail him?" I said.

"I don't know what your talking about. You belong to me Cupcake. No one else will get you." Morelli screamed as he launched himself at me. I deflected him by flipping him over with his own momentum and he landed hard on his back on the pavement with rocks embedding themselves in his skin.

"Do you really think you can handle me Morelli? I don't think so." I smirked at him. "You've gotten your ass kicked by me before, do you really want to go there again? I've already had you on the ground twice tonight. I can assure you that you won't lay a hand on me Joe." I said with a smile.

"I'll put you in your place." He growled as he went to punch me in the ribs but I turned and hit him in the head with a round house kick. Never loosing my footing in 4 inch heals. He stumbled backwards shaking his head as if to clear it and approached me again, this time trying to sweep my legs out from under me. I only had to side step as he missed his mark by quite a distance.

"You really are stupid you know. Is it your pride or just sheer idiocy that keeps you coming back for more punishment?" I asked waiting for him to advance again.

"Your place is on your back in my bed!" He screamed as he went to pull his service piece.

I heard Ranger yell in the background 'Babe', but I was already in motion. I advanced on him and had it out of his hand before he knew what hit him. I grabbed his wrist, hitting the pressure points in his hand that caused him to drop his piece, then brought my elbow down on his arm snapping his forearm in half, causing a howl of pain and a groan from the crowd, pulled back my arm and hit him in the face with my elbow breaking his nose, and I smiled at the satisfying crunch I heard. But I wasn't done with him, I kicked out with my right leg and with all the force I had kicking him in the left thigh giving him a high break in his leg and watched as his legs gave out under him. Once on the ground I kicked him in the ribs and felt a few of his ribs give way.

I stood up and looked down on him and said, "See I told you I didn't think you could handle me Morelli. I wouldn't be with you if you were the last man on earth. You will leave Courtney alone, you will not approach me again, as a matter of fact it might be a good idea for you to leave town once you're all healed up. I'll give you a good six weeks to heal from your damage, but if you come anywhere near me or anyone I care about you will be sorry, do you hear me?" I asked. I heard him groan and that was about it.

I turn around to everyone and see they are all staring at me, club people, friends, everyone. I hear sirens in the distance and laugh, "This has been the best day I've had in a while." I smiled at everyone. Ranger comes over and wraps me in his arms and just holds onto me.

"You okay Babe? That was beautiful." He said into my hair. I just nodded into his chest.

The police cars and ambulance pull up on the scene and the cops quickly start taking statements. Bid Dog and Carl head my way, "So what did you do to him Ranger?" they asked.

"Ranger didn't touch him, I did it." I said to them from Ranger's arms. "Ask anyone in this crowd and they will tell you exactly what happened."

"I never layed a finger on him." Ranger said smiling.

"You did this Steph?" Carl asked. They both wore looks of shock on their faces.

"Yes, and you can get the video footage from the club to show that he started it. I just finished it." I said with a bright smile.

"I'll say." Big Dog said. We all looked at where Morelli was laying watching the EMT work on him.

"He should have a broken arm, upper left leg, a few ribs and a broken nose, but nothing life threatening." I said to them. The EMT just stared at me without blinking for a moment, then went back to work.

"Well you certainly don't look like you did anything to him Steph. There's not a hair out of place and no garbage on you." Carl snickered.

"Do I need to prove it to you Carl? I'd be more than happy to give you a sample using you as my test dummy." I said flatly glaring at him. I saw him take a step backwards.

"I was only joking Steph." Carl quickly said.

"Well, I'm going back inside, if you have any more questions for me let me know." I said, then stepped from Ranger's embrace grabbing his hand and pulling him with me.

Ranger called over his shoulder, "Have a nice night gentlemen." As soon as we entered the club the music was once again playing and Ranger pulled me right to the dance floor. 'Beautiful Dangerous' by Slash was playing and we moved together in our space on the dance floor. No one dared to come near us, although we could feel eyes on us. I couldn't get enough of this man in my arms, and me in his. Ever little bit of resolve I had to keep this man at a distance was crumbling away, my body needed his close by now more than ever. I looked up into his eyes and saw the passion and love there and I got lost in his eyes. His mouth came down on mine and the rest of the room disappeared, it was only the two of us there, moving to the beat of the music. The kiss was slow and deep, there was noting frantic about it. We swallowed each others moans and only broke apart to catch our breath. Once the song was over I pulled him from the dance floor over to the table and we ordered new drinks.

"That was great Steph." Mary Lou said excitedly. "I've never seen anything like it before. You took Joe down like it was nothing."

"It was nothing. The guy has too high of an opinion of himself." I said with a shoulder shrug.

"How come you waited for him to attack you?" Asked Connie.

"Why do I need to waste energy when I know he won't have the patience to wait for me to attack. I let him come to me and I could just defend myself. Plus then no one here would be afraid of what I was going to do." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think the women were shocked, but the guys were hard as steel out there." Lula laughed. I heard Ranger growl from beside me. I smiled at him.

I leaned over and whispered, "How about you? Were you hard as steel?"

I pulled back and looked in his eyes for my answer. He leaned in close to my ear and said, "I was already hard from our dance, but you almost had me coming in my pants outside." Before he pulled back he gently bit me earlobe and then laved it with his tongue. I had to suppress a moan before I embarrassed myself. I smiled when he pulled back.

We all stayed a bit longer and danced, laughed and talked. Lula left with Tank and headed back to their house, Connie was flirting with Vince and it looked like they might be going home together, the other Merry Men had found dates for the evening and that left Mary Lou, Les, Ranger and I at the table.

"I should probably get Lou home. It's after 2am." I smiled at them. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

We all stood up and headed for the exit. Once outside I handed the valet ticket to the kid to get my car and turned to talk to the guys. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Are you coming back to Haywood, or you heading back to Deal?" asked Ranger.

"Deal, I need different clothes and I need to check in there, but we'll start working again early tomorrow, or today I guess." I said.

"Drive carefully Beautiful." Les said kissing my forehead. "Nice to see you again Mary Lou."

"You too Lester, thanks for the dances." She smiled at him. "Goodnight Ranger."

"Goodnight Mary Lou, it was nice seeing you again." He said with a smile. My car arrived and she climbed in.

I kissed each of them on the lips lightly and walked around the car to get in, "See you tomorrow." Then I climbed in the car and we were off. I saw them both standing there in my rearview mirror staring after us.

"Well, it looks like you are accepting Ranger back in your life just fine Steph." Mary Lou said smiling at me.

"I think that I've finally come to the conclusion that I should enjoy the time I have with him and be grateful, otherwise I have no one to blame but myself for lost time." I said as explanation.

"Good. That man loves you, it's written all over his face." She said.

"I'm just afraid he'll leave again when he finds a reason to get upset. But I guess only time will tell, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but I can see your trying." She said as we pulled up in front of her house. "I know it's hard, but you have to open yourself up again to be truly happy Steph." She said with sad eyes. "You and Lester are great together, you and Adrian work as well, but you and Ranger were made for each other. With Ranger you will be as happy as you ever could be."

"I know, I'm getting there. Thanks Lou." I said nodding my head.

"I'll talk to you later Steph. Stay safe okay?" she said.

"I will. Talk to you later." I said. I watched her go in the house and closing the door and turn the porch light off. I turned the car in the direction of Deal and within five minutes I was cruising down the highway when my phone rang. Once I answered the phone I turned the car back towards Haywood and hit the accelerator.

**Oh Boy, Cliffie! Haha. Hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think. More to come on Monday. WE have family in town for the weekend and we are going to see 'Train" in concert on Sunday. YEAH! I can't wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love to hear what you think. Have a great weekend. **


	14. Chapter 14 Locating BlackHawk

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it**

_Previously…_

_ "Yes, but I can see your trying." She said as we pulled up in front of her house. "I know it's hard, but you have to open yourself up again to be truly happy Steph." She said with sad eyes. _

_ "I know, I'm getting there." I said nodding my head. _

_ "I'll talk to you later Steph. Stay safe okay?" she said._

_ "I will. Talk to you later." I said. I watched her go in the house and close the door and turn the porch light off. I turned the car in the direction of Deal and within five minutes I was cruising down the highway when my phone rang. Once I answered the phone I turned the car back towards Haywood and hit the accelerator._

XXXXXX

Locating Blackhawk

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the readout.

"Hello Steph. How are you?" I heard Jeremy's voice.

"Fine and you, Jer?" I said calmly. Getting off at the next exit, I quickly turned around and headed back towards Haywood, my mind racing a mile a minute, as I pushed the button to record the call.

"I hear you've been busy today, having some fun?" He laughed.

"Yeah, you know me. I always like to keep things interesting. What's up? Who told you anyway?" I asked laughing. The conversation was easy with him even if he was psycho.

"Well, that doesn't matter, but I'm glad your having fun, although I don't think that Dad deserved it. Helen yeah, but not Dad." He said without emotion.

"Well, we have two very different opinions about him I guess then. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call Jer? It's been a while since I spoke with you." I was trying to keep the conversation as normal as possible, but I knew that he was going to bate me.

"Well, I wanted to say hello, and see if you liked my little present in California? Great work huh?" He asked with some laughter. "It was fun and I took extra care with them."

"You actually enjoyed that? Jer, that's disgusting. You know that I work hard to protect women and children and then you go and do that? Why?" I asked him pushing on the accelerator further to get back to Haywood as quickly as possible.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to come and see me to get your answers now won't you Steph?" he replied. "I wouldn't want this little game to end to quickly. I'm having fun, but I'm ready to claim my prize." He laughed.

"So where should I go to find you Jer? I can be there in a few days. I have some things I need to tie up before I go anywhere." I explained.

"Oh now it wouldn't be any fun if I told you. You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out. I'll see you in a few days Steph. Love you." Jeremy said and then hung up.

Just as the call ended I pulled into the Haywood garage, parked my car and went to the elevator. When I got to the fifth floor Lester was standing there to greet me with a questioning look on his face.

"Pull up the audio from my phone call that was just recorded and see if you can trace the call. It was Jeremy." At that comment he moved quickly over to the bank of monitors and got to work. I went over to the computer that I was using and ran Jeremy's credit and bank histories again to see if anything popped up. I wasn't expecting anything but you never know.

Lester came up behind me, "I've got the audio record of the call and the trace is running as we speak. Let's get to the conference room and see what we can hear." I stood up and followed him quickly. When we arrived at the conference room Ranger, Bones, Hawk and Bobby were already there.

I hit play and the conversation filled the room. I was concentrating on the background noises to see if we would be able to narrow down where he could or couldn't be. I did hear a faint sound that could possibly be waves crashing against the shore. It didn't seem like there was any rustling of trees of bushes nearby. It took a few times to play the conversation before I was satisfied with all the information that I could come up with. The coordinates showed he was listed somewhere in the Keys. When I ran the coordinates I was able to get a satellite image of his location. He left his phone on, obviously knowing I was going to trace his signal, so that I could locate him. We were able to get a diagram of what the property on the exterior looked like.

I called the General and put him on speaker phone, "Speak." Came his grumpy voice.

"General sorry to wake you but Blackhawk made contact this morning" I explained.

"What do we have?" He asked.

"We have a location and satellite images of where he is. He left his phone on after disconnecting the call so I could track him. He wants to meet with me and 'claim his prize' as he states it." I explained.

"Well, the son of a bitch is cocky isn't he?" The General commented. "Do you have a plan of action?" He asked.

"Sir, we're pulling it together now." I said.

"Alright, implement your plan when your ready. Do what you need to do to eliminate the threat." He said.

"Yes sir." I replied and he ended the call. I hung my head for a few minutes before turning back to the guys.

After a few hours of discussion and arguments it was decided that we would fly down there leaving at about midnight and go after him during the day light. He wanted a meeting and he wanted to play this game, but we weren't going to play right into his hands. The team was going to consist of Lester, Bones, Hawk, Ram, Cal and myself. I would be the one going in and talk to him. The idea was that I probably wouldn't need back up, but we weren't going to count on anything. Ranger was balking at this plan, he wanted to go with us, but we were all fighting him on it.

By the time we had settled on a plan we were all exhausted. None of us had slept since the night before and it was already seven am and Tank had joined us a while ago. We all decided to get some sleep and then we could get back together around four pm and could get ready to leave then. Everyone but Ranger and myself left the conference room to get some sleep. I could tell he wasn't happy about being left behind.

"Can I talk to you upstairs? Alone." Ranger stated without emotion. I just nodded my head at him and followed him out of the conference room to the elevator. I was too tired to fight at the moment.

Once we were up in his apartment and the door was closed he started in, "How can you insist that I stay behind? We've been working together on this. You can't and won't leave me out of this. I need to make sure that this threat is neutralized just as much as you do and you know it." He growled at me from across the living room. He was pacing like a caged animal.

"Ranger, the guys all agreed that we would be playing right into his hands if you went with us. He wants you out of the way. By you staying here, he won't be able to do what he wants. Which is to take you out, may I remind you." I said weakly. I was tired, I wanted some sleep. I knew he was angry, I couldn't blame him for that.

"This is about you not trusting me isn't it? You don't think that when this threat is over that I will stick around." He stated. I honestly didn't know where that came from. It seemed like a stupid question to me with this conversation.

"What are you talking about? You leaving and taking care of Jeremy are two different things. Maybe you need some sleep, you're not making sense." I said, I was starting to get angry.

"You're taking my men with you, but you won't let me be there with you. You won't let me help to protect you. You chose to take Lester with you." He sneered.

"Yeah, because everyone of those men going with me has helped me in recent history, not because of residual feelings of love I may have for any of them. Are you just jealous of Lester? Because I sure as hell know that I have never told him that I'm in love with him. Yes I love him, but not the way I love you." I said to him.

"Then why are you leaving me out of this, and don't pull this bullshit of taking that part of Jeremy's game out of the equation. There's something more going on and I want to know what it is." He yelled at me. "You know that I can take care of myself, and that I helped to take care of you for years before all this started."

"Yes you did." I said flatly, my anger was starting boil inside me as he spoke.

"Then why? Why leave me out? Why make me wait on the sidelines? So you can play the hero? You don't need to do that Babe." He said to me.

"I already played hero for you in Columbia. I don't need to do that, you know what I can do, you've seen it. I don't need to prove myself to you or anyone else." I said raising my voice. He was baiting me and I knew it, but I was so tired and angry I couldn't prevent my reaction to it.

"Then why? I want to know the real reason you refuse to let me help in this." He yelled glaring at me.

"You want to know why?" I said raising my voice, and looked at him, waiting for a response, but got nothing. "Are you sure you really want to know the answer to that questions Ranger? Do you really think you can handle it?" I kept eye contact with him but got up from the couch I was sitting on to walk around. Now I was starting to feel like a caged animal.

"Tell me the truth. I want to know NOW. What are you hiding?" He yelled at me.

I turned to look at him square in the face and I yelled at him, "Because I can't lose you again. You have no idea how I felt when you left. I felt like a part of me died. You walking away from me almost killed me. The only thing that I could do was focus on my training. I was empty inside. I can't go through that again." I had tears streaming down my face while I yelled at him. Before I could say anything further he had me pressed up against the wall and his mouth crashed down on mine. Our hands were everywhere at once, our tongues battling for control.

There was nothing gentle about our actions, we were both going to have bruises tomorrow the way we were attacking each other. My hands ripped open his shirt and buttons were scattering across the floor, I ran my hands up his abs and chest trying to feel every inch of his beautiful skin. I was able to work my hands down to his belt and unbuckled it and his jeans, pushing them down slightly but not far enough to expose what I was seeking before he captured my hands grabbed and trapping them both above my head against the wall. He pulled the top of my dress down to my waist exposing my white lace bra and began to tweak and pinch one nipple before repeating the gesture on the other one, all while never breaking the kiss. I moaned in pleasure into his mouth trying to get even closer to him. I arched my back into him trying to increase his pressure on my breasts. Only once I arched my back he stopped his manipulation and moved his hand to my back removing my bra in one swift motion.

Once my bra was gone he ended the kiss and attacked my right breast with his mouth, sucking and biting my nipple, taking in as much of my breast as he could into his mouth at once, his hand pinching and pulling on the left nipple in time with his mouth. I arched my back into him again in pleasure and a moan of ecstasy was ripped from my throat from his actions. When he switched his mouth to the left breast, his hand returned to my right breast. I was bucking into him with my hips as he was pushing me higher and higher with pleasure.

After what seemed like forever, still holding my hands above my head he moved his free hand to the bottom of my dress and unhooked my thigh holster carefully dropping it to the ground beside us, while his mouth travelled up to my chest, over my collar bone, up my throat and claimed my mouth again. Then his hand traveled back down to the hem of my skirt to lift it up around my waist. His hand whispered over my sensitive skin down my hip, to my thigh, back up to my ass cheek that he squeezed and around to my flat stomach, and the next thing I knew I heard the sounds of ripping fabric and my panties were gone. He thrust two fingers into my core without being gentle and my body orgasmed in response without hesitation. I was floating on the waves of pleasure as they rolled through me and he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me never slowing his pace, only increasing the pleasure and drawing out my orgasm. He added a third finger and applied pressure to my swollen clit with his thimb and I was off like a rocket again, never completely coming down from the first orgasm.

His lips were bruising mine, but I was giving as good as I got. Our tongues were sweeping in and out of each others mouths and we were both having difficulty breathing. He ripped his mouth from mine to take in air, pulled his fingers from within me then his pants were pushed to the floor, he lifted my leg and I automatically wrapped it around his hip and he entered me in one swift hard thrust, I thought I was being ripped apart from the sheer bliss my body was in at that moment. There was no pause in his motions, he kept pumping in and out with abandon, hitting my cervix with each thrust upward, shoving my body into the wall with each movement. His mouth once again returned to mine and he released my hands from over my head finally. My arms went immediately to his neck holding on for dear life as my other leg came up to wrap my entire body completely around him.

From this position I was able to meet his every thrust with a counter and the pressure within me was immediately building yet again. He was hitting my g-spot with every move and building my fire higher and higher. He was growling into my mouth and his speed picked up just a second later. The hard almost brutal force that he was using sent the biggest orgasm I had ever experienced racing through me, my entire body convulsing as the sensation kept getting stronger and stronger, forcing me to clamp down on him inside my body, our mouths broke contact only to release a fierce roar from Ranger as he emptied himself into me, and a scream from me that was probably heard all the way to the basement. Our movements never stopped, he continued to pound into me as my body milked every last drop from him. Once my body began to calm he slowed his movements so we could both catch our breath. Our heads resting on each others shoulder, our panting breaths the only sound that could be heard, as I ran my hands over his chest, around to his back and held on to his shoulders with my hands. I felt like I was clinging to him for dear life. And in some ways I was, I couldn't remember the last time that I had felt this alive.

After a few moments we raised our heads and looked into each others eyes, seeing nothing but love, passion, and desire for each other. Without dropping me he toed off his shoes, stepped out of his pants, replacing his hands on my ass cheeks pulling me even closer to him, sheathing himself even deeper within me, if that was even possible, lifted me off the wall and turned taking us both to the bedroom. I tightened my legs around his waist and squeezed his shoulders with my hands and gave him gentle kisses on his lips as he moved, but never breaking eye contact.

He turned and sat on the bed, never allowing himself to pull from my body and began to rock me up and down on his still stiff member, that was growing even harder yet with every motion. "Now we're going to take our time Babe. God I hope I didn't hurt you, but I just couldn't control myself." He said kissing my neck with open mouth kisses. "I love you so much Babe." He paused to place more kisses up my throat this time, I sighed at feeling his lips on my body and the slow thrusts inside me. "I can't stand to be away from you anymore." He trailed kisses along my jaw stopping at my chin, causing me to moan. "I need to be with you Babe, I never want to be apart again." He moved his mouth to the other side of my jaw and kissed from behind my ear back to my chin, a shivered rolled through my body, clamping down even harder on him. "I'm so sorry for walking away from you. I promise never again." He moved back down my throat to the pulse point of my neck and shoulder where he proceeded to suck and the skin between his teeth and then bite down leaving his mark, pulling a gasp from me, once he released the skin he laved it with his tongue to take the sting away. "Say you'll be mine and only mine Babe." Kiss. "I need you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I want you. Forever." I kissed him slowly, but passionately moving my hands to his abs and outlined each one, memorizing him, which caused a growl deep in his throat and all of a sudden he was speeding up just a bit and only seconds later we were both screaming out each others names.

It took a while to come down from this round, but our bodies were never separated. We lay in the bed just holding on to each other, running our hands over each other staring into each other's eyes. "Ranger, I love you, I always have." Still looking in his eyes, I wanted him to see just how serious I was with my next statement. "I need you like air, I love you with all my heart and soul, but if you ever leave me again," I paused to make sure he was paying attention to me. "I swear I will kill you myself and I won't need help hiding the body." His eyes widened at first and then he smiled at me, a full 1000-watt smile before his mouth came crashing down on mine again.

When he released me minutes later our bodies finally separated and I finished taking my dress off and we made our way to the shower where we had round three of the days exercise. I guess we weren't going to get too much sleep after all.

XXXXXX

After several more rounds we had finally exhausted ourselves and were both passed out in Rangers bed snuggled up together. When I realized that I was not just dreaming I snuggled in deeper into the arms of the man that had held my heart for so long and was nearly asleep again when he groaned, lifted up my leg, placing it high on his hip and entered me from behind. This round was slow and languid. Ranger ran his hands over my body leaving a trail of burning skin behind his touch. I moaned in satisfaction and he began to kiss my neck, keeping his rhythm slow and measured.

"God Babe, you just feel better and better every time." He said then nibbling on my earlobe.

"Mmmm, yes you do." I said as I reached back to pull his head to me for a slow kiss, with a small amount of tongue and we were both moaning our release into ear others mouths. We stayed like that for a few minutes just trying to let our bodies calm down.

A short time later we were getting ready for the day when I realized that I didn't have my clothes with me. Oh well, "Hey I need to borrow some sweats and a t-shirt to get down to the apartment, I have a change of clothes down there." I smiled at him. I was standing there in his bedroom clad in nothing but my birthday suit and a smile.

He looked me up and down and gave me a wolf grin. "This is my favorite look on you Babe. Naked, wild hair, and in my bedroom." He stepped up to me and grabbed me around the waist. "You can borrow some clothes if you let me come with you." He smiled.

"Then I guess I'll just walk down the stairs like this." I said heading for the door.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. "My guys are not to see what's mine. And that's your body Babe. No one but me will get to see that anymore." He growled. "I'll get you some clothes to get downstairs but I still want to go with you." He said as he stalked off to the closet.

"It wasn't just my decision Ranger. There are others to consider here. It's not just about what you want." I said.

Exiting the closet, he handed me the clothes, but then gripped my chin forcing me to look him in the eye. "We'll figure out a way for all of us to go. I'm not being left behind, even if that means that I have to have a bodyguard at my side. He may be after me, but you aren't taking all the risk here. We are in this together, we'll keep each other safe. We're stronger together Babe." Ranger explained. He wasn't going to let this go.

"We'll talk to the guys and see what we can do." I said feeling somewhat defeated. I didn't think that I needed to worry about his safety among other things, but if this is what helped him to feel involved and not left behind I would have to see what I could do.

**So, what do you think? Good resolution to their problems? Please let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and PM'd me about my story. I love to hear what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15 Blackhawk Found

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for you encouragement. **

**I hope you like it**

_Previously…_

_Exiting the closet, he handed me the clothes, but then gripped my chin forcing me to look him in the eye. "We'll figure out a way for all of us to go. I'm not being left behind, even if that means that I have to have a bodyguard at my side. He may be after me, but you aren't taking all the risk here. We are in this together, we'll keep each other safe. We're stronger together Babe." Ranger explained. He wasn't going to let this go. _

_"We'll talk to the guys and see what we can do." I said feeling somewhat defeated. I didn't think that I needed to worry about his safety among other things, but if this is what helped him to feel involved and not left behind I would have to see what I could do. _

XXXXXX

BlackHawk Found

Heading down to the conference room for our meeting I looked at the man standing next to me. I had loved him for so long I needed to make sure that he was okay for my own sanity. He said he would accept a bodyguard, could I trust him to stick with them? I thought for a minute just looking at him, and realized that this might actually work to our advantage. We all wanted to keep him safe, but what if Jeremy became even more unbalanced in Ranger's presence. Jeremy could be dangerous normally, but if he lost his cool he was somehow easier to deal with because he couldn't get his mind to focus on one thing. If he was unbalanced it might just give us the opening that we could use to take him down easily.

We walked into the conference room and everyone looked at us. Ranger, locked eyes with me, then grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles in front of everyone before we took our seats. I could only smile at him knowing that he was going to fight to make sure he was there with us.

"Guys, Ranger is insisting on going with us." There were voices of dissention and I put up my hand to quiet them. "He has agreed to having a bodyguard with him at all times. And I think this may actually work in our favor. Jeremy is very calculating and when he is focused on his goal he is very lethal, but when he loses his concentration he is easier to distract and handle." I saw the guys thinking. "With Ranger there, maybe not right at first, he will not be able to handle the object he sees as his target right there with me, he will lose it. Don't you agree?" I looked to the guys and see that within a few minutes they were seeing my point.

I took a few deep breaths. "As long as Ranger agrees to stay with his bodyguard and follow the plan, no matter what happens, I think his participation in this mission will be positive." I explain.

"I will." Ranger stated.

"But how about you Steph? Will you be able to handle knowing he is putting himself in harms way and keep your concentration?" asked Lester. "I don't think any one of us is willing to risk your safety here. We know that Jeremy wants you. What if he takes on the stance that if he can't have you then no one else can either?"

"Then we do some damage to him first, before that becomes a problem." Ranger states flatly. "We won't be putting her in harms way without back up, or without ears. If we need to we can tranq him and subdue."

"I don't think that will be necessary, but that's fine if you think it will be helpful." I agree.

"Steph, you know how dangerous he is, especially to you. Do you really think this is a good idea?" asked Hawk. "The angrier we make him the more harm he can possibly do to you."

"I'm ready." I said looking at Hawk. "You have my back. I know you do. And We'll have a back up plan as well."

Hawk looks back at me and nods his head. "Okay Steph."

I see Ranger staring at me from the corner of my eye and I shake my head no at him, I won't be explaining that exchange right now.

"So who do we have as Ranger's bodyguard?" I asked.

"I'll do it." I hear from Tank. "I'm not afraid to take him down if he tries to break ranks. I'll take on the responsibility."

"Thanks big guy." I say looking at him directly letting him know that is a load off my mind.

After a while of debate we update our original plan and set out to gather the materials we need and will be meeting at the airstrip at midnight and then we would be on our way. I headed back to Deal to get together my pack and other equipment and arrange things at home. I also had my arrangements for our secondary back up plan if things went FUBAR on us. This problem will be resolved in the next day or so and then things can start to settle down again, or at least I hope so.

XXXXXX

The time passed quickly and we were all on the plane in matter of minutes since arriving at the airstrip. Everyone went into their zones, but my mind kept wandering back to the previous afternoons activities. It had been so long since we had been together and I was having trouble letting myself believe that it was actually real. Lester sat next to me and held my hand before speaking, he looked into my eyes and I saw a sadness pass over his face before it was replaced with his blank mask.

"I knew you two would get back together. It was only a matter of time. I'm happy for you Beautiful. I just want you to know that if he ever hurts you again I will kill him. You deserve to be worshipped." He said looking directly at me.

"Well, if he hurts me or tries to leave again, you won't need to worry about it, I told him I would kill him myself and wouldn't need help hiding the body." I smiled at him. "But thank you Les. I don't know what's going to happen, but I know that I need to see what we could have. I love you Les. You know that, right?" I asked touching his face gently. I was both happy and sad at the same time. I loved Les so much, but it just wasn't like how I had always loved Ranger.

"I know, and I will always love you. You have my heart Beautiful, you always have, but he has always had yours. I want you to be happy. I'm glad that you are giving him a chance. You both deserve to be happy. I will always be here for you no matter what." He says placing a gentle kiss on my lips, then stands up to walk to another seat to sit by himself for a while.

Within a matter of minutes Ranger was by my side and looking at me questioningly. "He wants us to be happy." Was all I could say at the moment, I had tears streaming down my face and I couldn't look Ranger in the eyes at the moment. I knew that he was aware of my feelings for Les, but I didn't need him to see how much this really hurt me.

"He loves you." Ranger said, no question it was a statement.

"Yes." I replied wiping some of the tears away. I took a deep breath and looked his direction, but not in his eyes, "He's become one of the men I trust with everything in my life and he just showed me exactly how much he loves me by letting me go and wanting me to be happy."

He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles, "You will be Babe. I promise." He never let go of my hand the rest of the flight.

XXXXXX

We were coming up to Jeremy's property in Key West and we were all checking our mics and ear pieces. I was riding in a car with Hawk and Bones, Ranger was with Tank, Cal and Lester, while Ram and Bobby were in their own vehicle. The only vehicle that would be arriving at the property was going to be the one I was riding in. Ram and Bobby were going to be passing up the compound and then trekking back and climbing as high as they could to see if they could find a good location that would be close enough to tag Jeremy with a dart if necessary, take him down by sniper, or any additional men that we encounter, and still not be seen. Tank, Ranger, Lester and Cal would be close enough to be able to get to us within five minutes by car, they were only to come in if a certain phrase was used, and they would have the option of arriving by car or by foot. I also had a second phrase if needed and would only use it if we felt that our backup presence was needed. It was still dark out and we were planning to wait until just before sunrise to ring his bell so to speak.

Checking in with Bobby and Ram we found out there were three men total in their view, possibly more inside. After using the scanner for heat signatures we found out there were at least fifteen inside.

We were waiting about ten miles away when my cell phone rang and I saw the caller ID. I put it on speaker phone when I answered. "Hello?"

"Steph, I see that you are waiting not that far away, why don't you just come on over now. I'm so excited to see you." Jeremy's voice came across.

"I didn't want to wake you too early Jer, but since your up we'll come on over now." I said.

"Who's with you Steph?" He asked with a bit of anger.

"Hawk and Bones are with me." I said easily. "You didn't think I would come alone did you?" I heard him growl.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." He said and the line went dead.

"Well, I guess we messed with his plans already boys. Bobby, Ram, can you see any movement in the house?" I asked.

"Yeah Blaze, it looks like there are about three in the house and they are all standing around talking. There is some shifting around of others we can see with heat signatures as well. Jeremy doesn't look too happy since he hung up. Be careful in there." Bobby responds.

"Will do, here we go." I drove the rest of the way to the compound and drove right up to the front door. There was no gate to the property which still surprised me, it was easily accessible from the exterior. I guess he was worried about looking to much like a fortress compared to the properties around. We got out of the car and closed and locked the doors.

The door was opened by a man I knew from one of my previous missions that had taken a few bullets when he made some mistakes. The idiot was never on another mission with me. He didn't say anything to us so we just walked into the family room towards the back of the house. I saw Jeremy standing close to the windows and looking out at the beach as we approached.

He turned with a big smile on his face and made eye contact with me. "Steph, I've missed you." He said as he advanced on me. I put up my hand to stop his forward motion.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Jer, your so called game? What do you want?" I said flatly.

"Why, you of course, and I need for your friends to be removed so we can talk." He said.

"Well, my friends aren't going anywhere without me Jer, so you can forget that. As for me, you never had me and you never will." I explained.

"Well, see that is where we disagree. You've always been mine Steph. We were meant to be together. Your father wants us together." He explained.

"Well, see you have very bad information if you think the person that you are calling my Dad is the same man that you call Dad. The closest thing I have to a father is Alexander Ramos, hence my last name." I said. "So what did you want to talk to me about Jer? As far as I knew we had nothing to talk about after the last time that I saw you. I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"You didn't mean it. I know you Steph, you could never mean that." Jer said. "You love me."

"Loved, past tense, and you don't know me at all Jer. The minute you tried to change me and control me you lost any hope of ever being with me." I said flatly. "You've done things that are unforgivable, to me and to others that I will never forget."

"Sure you will. We were meant to be together. Your_ Father_ set everything up long ago, you were just too stubborn to agree at the time. Then you went and feel in love with a mercenary and told me we could never be more. Now I couldn't have that, could I. You telling me that we could never be more than friends just cemented the plan that I had to take him out of the picture, I just had to bide my time." He snickered. "His handler was certainly forthcoming with a lot of information on his best soldier without even knowing it."

"Oh really. So, when you got information on him what did you do Jer?" I asked.

"I gave the information to someone that I knew would take him out." He laughed. "Getting paid for it was only a bonus really. I would have given the information for free."

"Have you done this with other groups too Jer, or only on Ranger's mission?" I asked, I just had to know.

"Oh a few others as well, but only ones that had men that pissed me off. Never anyone that I loved was ever hurt." He said.

I heard in my ear, 'Babe, we are moving in closer to your location, but still staying out of their view, he sounds off his rocker already."

"Really so who did you sell Ranger's mission information to Jer?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"Escobar." He said with a smile.

"Oh do you mean the Columbian government official that I beat the shit out of and turned over to the Columbian government to serve out his life in prison?" I asked with a smile on my face.

He looked at me quizzically.

"You didn't know about that? Yeah he gave the information to carry out the take down and elimination of the soldiers to an incompetent Jer. And not only that, but the person that he gave the information to didn't even follow through on what he was paid to do. He captured Ranger and was going to use him for his own benefit, and he was rescued," I paused looking at him, "by me." I said with a smirk.

In my ear piece I heard Ram say, "Blaze there's movement outside. Four figures are approaching and appear to be surrounding the house, all armed with automatic weapons. Heat signatures in the house are the same."

"Yes, I know that you were the one that rescued him." He said through gritted teeth. "He's not worth it. Not worth your time Steph." He said coldly.

"And you are? A man that enjoys the kill, that leaves a stamp on his victims? How are you worth my time and energy? You know I fight for the safety of women and children, you know that I try to keep the peace between rivals. What makes you worthy?" I asked.

"Because, I have connections." was his only response. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye by one of his men.

In my ear piece I heard Ranger say, "Babe there's movement out front as well. Five figures are approaching and appear to be surrounding the drive, all armed with automatic weapons."

I knew something was off inside this house, but needed to get this situation resolved. "What are your plans Jer? So, you have connections, we all do. What do you want?"

"What was always rightfully mine, and nothing is going to stand in my way." Jeremy sneered.

I finally spoke the phrase that would get all of our guys in motion, "You know, I think I just figured out the difference between love and obsession." I looked at him and saw his eyebrow go up, while he waited for me to continue. "Love means you accept and understand the wants and desires of the one you want to be with, obsession just makes you crazy and willing to do anything to get them, but will never give you their love in return. Jer, I will never be with you because you can't accept me and never could."

A new voice came from behind me, "And the fact that you never listened to a thing you were told to do didn't help much. You did everything the opposite."

I turned to see who it was, but I knew the answer, I knew exactly who would be standing there, so I replied, "Now what's the fun in obeying?". As I made eye contact with him I heard the sounds of gunfire coming from outside and pulled my weapon, as did Hawk, Bones and Jer's men, and the bullets started flying.

**Okay so here is another entry for you. Sorry it has taken so long, but things have been crazy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I love to hear what you have to say. More will be coming shortly. I hope you enjoyed this update. Sorry about the cliffie! Hehe. So who do you think it is and what is going on?**


	16. Chapter 16 Solving A Problem

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for your encouragement. So here is the long awaited next update. I hope you enjoy it. **

_Previously…_

_A new voice came from behind me, "And the fact that you never listened to a thing you were told to do didn't help much. You did everything the opposite."_

_I turned to see who it was, but I knew the answer, I knew exactly who would be standing there, so I replied, "Now what's the fun in obeying?". As I made eye contact with him I heard the sounds of gunfire coming from outside and pulled my weapon, as did Hawk, Bones and Jer's men, and the bullets started flying. _

XXXXXX

Solving A Problem

With guns drawn pretty much everyone had a gun pointed at them, the only thing that Jeremy and his men didn't seem to take into consideration was me. Stupid Men. My father was the only one who had a weapon held on me. Jeremy was holding one gun on Hawk, and they were in a stare down, Bones was aiming two guns at the extra men that had entered the room and everyone seemed to be hesitating taking that first shot in the room. I heard an all clear in my ear come from the men out front and that they were approaching the entrance.

"This wouldn't be happening now if you would have listened." Frank Plum sneered.

"And I would have been miserable." I stated calmly, then smiled and said, "I like my life the way it is."

"You would be married and have children with Jeremy like you were supposed to. I would have had the grandsons that I am owed. You need to give up this ridiculous life that you have been leading and fulfill your duty to your family." Frank stated.

"Oh I have been fulfilling my duty to my family. The family that I have chosen, that loves me for who I am, not what they insist on me being. You had your grand plan for me and so did Helen, only they didn't match did they? Did her plan come up because yours failed or were you completely unaware that she wanted to marry me off to the Morelli family because she was already screwing them?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I saw the sneer on his face. "My true family, the ones I have chosen, whom you are currently surrounded by, are there to support me like no others have been." I explained.

"They will use you and throw you away." Jeremy yelled. "You are mine and you always have been."

"I never agreed to that, and no one can tell me what to do. You tried it before Jer and it didn't work. What makes you think I would listen now? You tried to take something from me that you had no right to. My life is for me to choose how to live, not yours." I explained.

"I took more than you're willing to admit Steph, and you know it." Jeremy spoke triumphantly. "You will never carry another mans child."

I tensed at his comment. I was not willing to get into a debate with him over what he thought he knew. I did not reply to his comment which seemed to set him off a bit.

"You need to marry me now. I have a Justice of the Peace arriving in the morning and you will learn your place. Your team will be eliminated tonight and you will have no other option. If you don't, you will die along with them as well." Jeremy stated flatly.

"Well then I think you have a big problem Jeremy." I replied.

The next thing there was a flurry of activity in my ear, as well as in the room I was standing in. Bodies were flying every which way ducking for cover and trying to get the upper hand, too bad for Jer's men that they weren't as quick in there movements to get out of the line of fire as they were to pull the trigger. Frank had tried to take out Bones but I fired and took out the weapon in his grip, but I saw Bones go down with a shot to the shoulder, but still holding his weapon and returning fire. Jeremy was able to move quickly to find cover. Hawk and Bones were both taking out the men in the rear of the house as the team from out front was working to take out the men in the front of the house.

I knew we had taken a couple of hits already, but our guys were getting the job done. The team had done a good job of taking down the extra men inside and I had Jeremy pinned behind a column on the other side of the room. I noticed Frank was trying to play dead on the floor. I took a cheap shot and hit his leg and saw the movement in his body. He moved in my direction and I saw the gun in his hand, without hesitation I fired and hit his arm holding the gun and saw his grip release. He was throwing a death glare my direction and I could only smile at him in response. The men from the front were making their way through the room and I let them know where Jeremy was, since I did not have a clear shot. The gun fire had died down and everyone was pretty much trying to take stock of who had been hit and who was no longer among the living. We certainly had a clear victory in numbers, but this wasn't over yet. Jeremy was not one to give up.

"Jer, your cornered, give up, you lost." I stated knowing what type of response I would get.

"Never, you know me better than that. I only have to take out one to prove my point." Jeremy said. I knew who he meant.

I saw Jeremy move and as soon as I lifted my weapon to fire he had pulled the trigger. My shot hit him in the shoulder, and I saw him go down hard, and Bobby and Ram moved over to him to secure him, he never saw them coming. I turned to look in Ranger's direction and saw him and Tank on the floor. My heart felt like it had stopped beating when they went down. I had to remind myself that we were working and keep going. I had to trust Tank would keep him safe.

The noise of Bobby and Ram brought me from my thoughts and the sight on the floor. Jeremy was fighting for his life, but he had to know it would be over for him. Whether he succeeded in his mission to kill Ranger or not he was going to pay for everything that he had done. I glanced over at Tank and Ranger and they still hadn't moved. I walked up to Frank and put the gun to his head.

"You will stand up and you will move over to the couch and sit down. Do you hear me?" I asked. I got no response, so I kicked him in the stomach which caused him to groan. "Do you understand?" I still got no response, so I shot him in the shoulder. He was now clutching his shoulder, trying to keep from making any more noise. "Do I need to shoot again?"

"No." Frank growled and finally started to move. "You will pay for this." He hissed.

"I believe you have that wrong. You are going to pay for every last thing that you have ever done to me and the others that I love." I replied.

"They don't love you back. They use you." He replied.

"Really? That's rich coming from you. You only wanted me to give you a grandson. I'm not a baby factory. The two examples I had for parents put me off having the need to have children. I will have children if and when I choose, and not because someone told me it was my duty." I replied. "You don't know what love is."

Frank was finally sitting on the couch facing me, his hands on his knees. Hawk, even with his gun shot wound came over and secured Franks hands behind his back. Lester, since he wasn't injured, was roaming the room to make sure we didn't have any surprise visitors. Bobby was checking up on Tank and Ranger who I had seen move a few seconds ago, starting my heart beating again, but I had to stay focused on the job. Ram came over and took my place holding Jeremy and Frank at gunpoint so I could look at Hawk and Bones' injuries, a through and through on the thigh and the shoulder, luckily it didn't seem like anything vital was hit and a patch job would due for now. I turned to see both Tank and Ranger standing but a patch job was visible on Tank's right shoulder. I made eye contact with Ranger and I saw the relief in his eyes that I was unharmed as well.

After a little while it seemed like the only men left of Jeremy's crew were Jeremy and Frank, and things did not bode well for either of them. We had not had the intention of decimating Jeremy's crew but they had given us little options. It was time to finish this, now it was time to decide who got to do what, and to whom.

"So, you seem to be at a disadvantage in more than one way here." I looked straight at Jeremy and Frank.

"We may be, but we will still win in the long run." Frank stated.

"Well, first of all this was never a game, this was my life. But, how do you see yourself winning anyway? I'm curious." I replied.

"If you won't have my children I made sure that you will never have another man's child." Jeremy said flatly.

"And why do you think that?" I asked.

"You can't carry a baby after what happened." He said flatly. I noticed Ranger stiffen behind me.

"You think so?" I asked. I relaxed my stance since I knew he was spouting bullshit.

"I know so." Jeremy replied smugly.

"Well, I've got news for you, your wrong." I stated. "Remember the information I gave you about my medical records?" I stated letting him think about it. "It wasn't my file." I smiled at him.

"That was your military file. You can't fake that." Frank said.

"Man you guys really are stupid aren't you? The general is the one who helped me do it. Do you really think I would be that free with my medical records?" I shake my head at them. "I told you I would never be able to have _your_ child, because I never wanted to carry yours, so I made you think it wasn't possible. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't be carrying someone else's. Besides there are other ways to have children you know." I saw their eyes narrow.

"Okay boys, what shall we do with these two? Ranger, I think that you get to choose what happens to Jeremy since he tried to take you out." I explained.

"With pleasure. Should it be quick or slow Babe?" Ranger asked coming up to kiss me on the lips and placing his arm around my waist.

"It's up to you." I said looking up at him with a smile. I stepped into his space even more wrapping myself around him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Just make sure you're happy with it, since he can only die once." I laughed. Ranger gave me a smile and turned back to Jeremy.

"You tried to take away something that I hold very dear to me. _My_ _Babe_ is no one's to control." Ranger fired his gun into Jeremy's stomach. Jeremy grunted in pain. "You tried to hurt her both emotionally and physically." Ranger shot his left thigh, just inches from his groin. Jeremy howled in pain. "You tried to end my life to force her hand, but you know what, you wouldn't have succeeded even if you had ended me. Your biggest mistake was underestimating _My Babe_. She is stronger than any of us." He shot his right thigh in the same spot as the left. Jeremy by this time was breathing erratically and had his eyes closed. Ranger moved in to whisper in Jeremy's ear, "And just so you know if I have anything to do with it, she will be having my children. We already started practicing last night."

We all saw Jeremy's head shoot up and the look of pain and rage was clearly evident. "I hope you go to hell and remember that for eternity." Ranger stated stepping back and pulled the trigger so that it landed right in Jeremy's heart and he was pushed back into the couch.

The entire time this was happening Frank was screaming for them to stop and release 'my son'. If the man kept it up he would be having a heart attack before we could finish with him. I turned to Ranger and saw the cold look he was giving the body in front of him and I was in complete agreement with him. Jeremy did not deserve our respect or pity; he had caused too much damage, not only to us, but to others as well. I turned back to Frank and saw the tears streaming down his face.

"You have done nothing but make my life miserable. You were never there for me, or my sister. You are a selfish old man whose crimes have caught up to you and I am only too happy to make you pay for them." I said smiling at him.

"You will pay for this; you can't take me out and get away with it." Frank yelled.

"Oh, I think I can, and I will. You are nothing to me. You are nothing to the government. You have no contacts that can save you." I said.

"You ungrateful whore. How could you do this to your own father?" He screamed.

"Easy," I paused, "you're not my father. At least not in anyway that truly matters, you never have been. And you will never know any grandchildren that I choose to have. They will never know of you and what you did to me and the ones I love." I stated clearly.

"You will never have any children; you're too selfish to have children. You only think of yourself." He spat.

"That's classic coming from someone who was more interested in getting his happy on with whatever woman would service you, than your own children." I said and shot him in the chest just left of his heart so it would penetrate his lung. Not a sound came from him. "And just so you know, I'm already a mother. John and Isa are my children and I will care for them fro the rest of their lives. It doesn't matter that they aren't mine biologically." I heard him wheeze as his lung filled with blood, and a pained expression crossed his face. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, covering my mic, "I was a mother before John and Isa came into the picture though. You didn't know did you? What do you think about that?"

I stepped back and looked at the shocked expression on his face. I saw his mouth start to move as he tried to speak, but I cut him off, "I'll be sure to keep Helen in the dark as to what happened to you. Although I'm sure she doesn't care enough to even ask, she's probably screwing anything that will touch her as always. Rot in hell Frank." I pulled the trigger and put a bullet between his eyes. The expression left on his face was of complete shock as his body leaned back against the couch lifelessly.

I looked around the room at all of the men in the room, who just stared right back at me. I smiled and said, "I guess we should get the clean up crew in her." I put my guns back in their holsters and pulled out my cell phone. I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

From behind me I heard "Babe."

**Alright, so it took a while but I hope you liked this one. More to come soon now that the kids are back in school. Writing time this summer has been limited as most of you can understand. This story should be coming to an end in the next few chapters and then the next installment will take place. Still lots of unanswered questions. **

**Let me know what you think. I love to read your thoughts. Thanks for being so patient with me and reading along. And again thank you to all of you who have reviewed along the way. **


	17. Chapter 17 Is it Really Over?

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for your encouragement. So here is the long awaited next update. I hope you enjoy it. **

_Previously…_

_I stepped back and looked at the shocked expression on his face. I saw his mouth start to move as he tried to speak, but I cut him off, "I'll be sure to keep Helen in the dark as to what happened to you. Although I'm sure she doesn't care enough to even ask, she's probably screwing anything that will touch her as always. Rot in hell Frank." I pulled the trigger and put a bullet between his eyes. The expression left on his face was of complete shock as his body leaned back against the couch lifelessly. _

_ I looked around the room at all of the men in the room, who just stared right back at me. I smiled and said, "I guess we should get the clean up crew in her." I put my guns back in their holsters and pulled out my cell phone. I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. _

_ From behind me I heard "Babe."_

XXXXXX

Is it Really Over?

The clean up didn't take long at all and we were all pretty quiet. It always amazes me that even in a neighborhood like this one that when gun shots are heard nothing happens. You would normally think that the people next door would be concerned and call the cops, but none showed up. I guess it helped that the majority of the home owners in this area were drug dealers and other millionaire low lives, go figure. Well, that just meant we had less explaining and covering up to do. All of the bodies were brought into the house and I was able to set up the bombs that would take the house down and burn hot enough that no remains would be identifiable.

After two hours had passed, we were finally ready to go. My team was patched up and cleaned up and we were on our way. We all climbed into the vehicles that were left down the street and as we walked away without a glance back at the house I hit the button and the explosion rocked the ground we were walking on. Some of the guys stopped and admired my work, but I had no desire to see it. I knew I used more than necessary to cover our tracks, but I wanted to make sure that everything burned, just hoping that the memories of what had happened in the past would burn with them, but I wasn't that lucky I knew. I would always carry the past with me no matter what. All I could do was to move forward with my life as it was.

The drive and flight up to Miami was short, but I never uttered a word as we travelled lost in my own thoughts of everything that happened. My fists were clenched and my knuckles were white the entire time. I was surprised that I hadn't broken the skin on my palms with my nails. Every time someone moved towards me I moved away, I couldn't deal with it now. I saw Ranger looking at me and he tried to approach me but was held back by Hawk and Bones, two of the three people that new everything that had happened in the past. I turned to look out the window and could feel several pairs of eyes on me but I was not willing to turn their direction.

Arriving at Jeffrey's compound it was late in the evening and everyone was asleep, accept for the evening security and Jeffrey. He took one look at me and stepped back to let me walk by as I headed straight for my room. Quiet, not to make a sound to wake John or Isa I closed my door and stripped my clothes and put on one of my bikini's and grabbed a towel to head for the huge pool. I needed to use up my frustration and anger, and the cool water would help me do just that. I made my way down to the pool and noticed that the guys were all standing around talking, but I ignored them and kept going. Once outside I dropped my towel and dove in without hesitation and swam.

XXXXXX

(Lester's POV)

She had pulled the trigger and all I could do was stare at her to see what her reaction would be. I wasn't really surprised that she just kept going. I knew she would crack at some point, and I knew that she didn't want to do it here. This was a long time coming, but I also knew that not everyone had all the information as to what had gone down in her past. I only knew because she told me, not because I was there like Hawk and Bones. I saw the fact that she didn't look back at the explosion like she usually does to admire her work, there was no expression on her face what so ever and that honestly scared me. She didn't say one word the entire time we worked on the clean up or travelled to Jeffrey's, and just basically stared out the window.

As soon as we arrived at Jeffrey's compound she was out of the car and through the door. I saw Jeffrey look at her and just step back out of her way, their normal greeting was no where to be seen. He knew her very well and was giving her space. We all made our way into the house and for the first time seemed to let out our collective breath.

"How bad was it?" Jeffrey asked looking up the stairs where Steph had gone.

"Well, it was definitely different from what we expected, but it was the unexpected visitor that really set things off." I replied. He jerked his head in my direction.

"Who?" He asked anger in his voice.

"Frank Plum." I replied.

"Shit." He said.

"Yeah that about says it all." I replied. I noticed all the guys were talking amongst themselves quietly, but Ranger was staring up the stairs. It only took a few minutes for Steph to come back downstairs and head straight for the French doors never breaking her stride. When I caught my first glimpse of her my breath caught. Seeing her in that barely there bikini made it impossible to not be turned on in a split second. The only thing that tempered my desire even slightly was the blank stare on her face. The room went absolutely silent as we all watched her progress through the room to the door and immediately diving into the pool.

I saw Ranger make a move to go to her, but I had to stop him, "Give her time man. Let her get the energy out and then we'll talk to her." I said by way of explanation.

He only nodded in response, but didn't move.

"Les, I have the rooms upstairs ready for you all. I'm sure it will take her about forty five minutes at least to work this out in the pool. Go get settled and I'll see you in a bit." Jeffrey offered.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it. Come on guys lets get our gear." I suggested and headed for the stairs with my stuff.

About an hour later I decided that I should at least try to get her to talk and headed for the pool in my swim trunks. She was still swimming laps, but looked strong with no end in sight. No one else was around so I hopped in the pool with her and started on my own laps. It was another good thirty minutes before I felt a shift in the water and saw that she had stopped. I travelled over to the stairs where she sat and joined her.

After a few minutes of silence I asked, "Are you alright?" and got no response. "You know you can talk to me about anything right? No judgment, no questions, I'll just listen like always."

"I'm not sorry for what I did. I wouldn't take it back if I could. It was what had to be done and I had to be the one to do it." She said flatly. I nodded to her.

She was staring off into the darkness. "It was like a living nightmare Les, like I was right back there again. I was hoping the explosion would burn the memories away as well, but I knew that wouldn't happen. The nightmares will never go away, but they do get less over time, but today, the ride back here, that was all that I was seeing."

I could feel someone watching us, but ignored it; she needed to get this out. She was the most important thing right now. "You know, you have lived through some pretty amazing and tragic things in your life. I never though anyone who had been through as much as you would be around to actually be able to talk about it. But I guess that I shouldn't be surprised that you just keep going. You're an amazing woman Beautiful. Of course you're going to have flashbacks at times, but it will lessen with time, just like the dreams. It makes it worse that it was people whom you thought you could trust, and who you thought loved you."

"That's just it though; I can't really talk about it. Just thinking about it makes me sick." She said never turning her head.

"You were able to tell me." I reminded her.

"But no one else knows, and as far as I'm concerned no one else will." She said flatly.

"Hawk and Bones know." I said.

"Only because they were there, not because I told them. The General doesn't even know the whole story Les." She said finally looking at me. I saw the haunted look in her eyes, but there were no tears. "I suppose if I had told him everything that maybe Jeremy would have never been released, but I doubt it."

"You can't change the past, so you need to let thoughts like that go. There are no should have's, or if only's, we work with what we have at the time. Yes we could have made different decisions, but that doesn't mean that things would have turned out any differently now. We have to accept what we've done and move forward." I said and looked into the darkness myself.

"Do you think that any one of us wouldn't have pulled that trigger for you?" I asked.

"No, I know you would have, but it needed to be me. I needed to end it all. Except now I have to figure out how to tell my sister that I killed him. She may end up hating me." She said.

"I think she will understand a lot more than you give her credit for. She knows some of what you went through as a kid, maybe not everything, but she was there too. It just took an outsider to point out what was wrong with your family life. She's supported you this long; she'll be there for you now too." I explained.

"I suppose, at least I know that Grandma Mazur will understand, and probably be relieved. She may even say that she missed out on all the fun." I saw the first hint of a smile cross her face at that remark.

"You know, your grannie just ain't right. Most people would run from shots fired, but she runs to it and wants to be in the middle of it. If I didn't know her any better I would say that she had a death wish, but she just likes to be in the middle of everything." I laughed looking at her and saw her shoulders slightly shaking.

"I guess we know where I get it from huh?" She laughed some more. She placed her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder for support. I turned my head to look back at the house and saw Ranger standing behind the closed French Doors staring at us with his blank mask.

I looked down at her and said, "You know, you should tell him what happened."

She lifted her head and looked at me for a minute before she responded. "I probably should, but I don't know if I can. It was hard enough telling you." She said and turned her head to look back at the darkness.

"He loves you." I said flatly.

"But he may not after he learns some of the things that have happened over the past three years." She said quietly. "There are lots of things that he doesn't know."

"I know that, but I also know what you are talking about. None of it changed the way that I feel about you, and it won't change the way he feels about you. You need to give him a chance." I explained.

"Les, he left before without any real reason, if I tell him, he may just pick up and leave again, but this time not come back at all. I don't know if I can take that chance right now." She said sadly.

"Just give it some thought okay?" I asked. "I'll always be here for you Beautiful, you know that. I'm not going anywhere, no matter what." She nodded her head slightly before she rested her head on my shoulder again. "You ready to head to bed?"

"No, I think I'll stay out here for a bit longer. Go ahead and head inside. I'll see you in the morning." She paused then looked at me, "Thanks Les, for everything."

"Anytime Beautiful, anytime." I simply replied.

I headed back into the house and saw that Ranger hadn't moved an inch from where he was standing when I first noticed him. Opening and closing the door quietly I started to walk past him when he finally spoke. "I thought you were going to back off." Not a question, but a statement.

"I have." I simply replied.

He turned to look at me with his blank face, but there was rage in his eyes. "Then what were you doing out there with her? That should have been me comforting her, not you." He said angrily.

"Eventually it may be you instead of me, but until you know everything that there is to know about the new Stephanie, you need to back off a bit. She needs to know that she can trust you to stick around no matter what. The only thing that is going to change that is time." I replied.

"She should be leaning on me, not you." He argued. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tank go out the door to go sit with Steph.

"Don't play the jealous ass hole. You have no one to blame but yourself that she doesn't come to you or talk to you like she used to, but I will give you a piece of advice, not that you deserve it, but for her sake, don't push her on this issue. She will tell you when she's ready, or if she's ready." I glared at him and stepped closer to him then spoke again, "If you hurt her again I will make sure that you don't live to see another day. She's been through enough bullshit in her life; she doesn't need you adding to it."

"You know, don't you? You know everything that's happened." He said a bit shocked.

"Yes, I do, but think again if you think I'll tell you. That's for her to do or not to. I won't betray her trust." I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I turned and walked away towards my room to turn in for the night.

XXXXXX

(Ranger's POV)

What happened to my Babe that Lester knew and I didn't? I saw how she looked when she pulled that trigger, and how she never turned to look at the explosion like the rest of us did. I was missing a big piece of information and I needed to know what it was so that I could help her, but Lester was right, I needed to let her tell me when she was ready. Seeing the two of them in the pool talking made me want to scream. That should have been me out there with her not him, this was _My Babe_. I couldn't help but be jealous of how close they have become in the last three years. I know we were trying to work things out and she just let me back in, but what was she so afraid to tell me that she thought I would walk away from her? I'd learned what it was like to live without her and I was never going to go through that hell again. No matter what she had done, what had happened to her. I just have to prove that to her and make her understand that she was it for me.

I made my way outside to see if she would even just let me sit with her when I noticed her talking to Tank as he sat in the place Lester had recently vacated. They were talking in hushed tones and I noticed how he hugged her to his side in support. I took a few more steps and was able to hear her say, 'thank you' before she placed a kiss to his cheek and rest her head on his shoulder. I caught the slight sparkle of light off her cheek that could have been water from the pool, but by the slight shake of her body I was able to see that she was finally letting tears fall. I just wish it had been me she allowed to comfort her. I stood there and watched as one of my best friends held the woman I loved close to him and let her cry if she needed to.

**Okay, so what do you think? More to come shortly. I know that not much happened this chapter but it needed to be done. I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think good or bad. I love to hear from you. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really like to hear what you have to say. **


	18. Chapter 18 Resolving Some Issues

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for your encouragement. So here is the long awaited next update. I hope you enjoy it. **

_Previously…_

_ I made my way outside to see if she would even just let me sit with her when I noticed her talking to Tank as he sat in the place Lester had recently vacated. They were talking in hushed tones and I noticed how he hugged her to his side in support. I took a few more steps and was able to hear her say, 'thank you' before she placed a kiss to his cheek and rest her head on his shoulder. I caught the slight sparkle of light off her cheek that could have been water from the pool, but by the slight shake of her body I was able to see that she was finally letting tears fall. I just wish it had been me she allowed to comfort her. I stood there and watched as one of my best friends held the woman I loved close to him and let her cry if she needed to._

XXXXXX

Resolving Some Issues

(Steph's POV)

It had been a really hard day. Lester made sense with his comments about telling Ranger about my past, but I honestly didn't think I could do that anytime soon. When Tank sat down next to me the first thing I noticed was the bandage on his shoulder reminding me that he had done what he promised and protected Ranger, as well as my life.

"You did what you promised and I will be forever grateful to you." I said, the tears sliding down my face.

"I will always be there for both of you. You never have to question that." Tank replied. "You two are my best friends. I would do anything for you. And I mean both of you."

We were quiet for a moment and the only thing that I could get out was a whispered 'thank you' and my body started to shake with silent sobs and he just held on to me tighter. I couldn't hold on to my emotions any longer. I needed to get them out or they would crush me, and now was not the time for that. We were able to remove a major threat, and happier times were on the horizon.

I felt another body sit on the stairs with us on my side, I knew who it was immediately without even having to look up. I let his presence envelope me and help to sooth my nerves. He didn't even need to touch me to help me calm down. Lifting my head I felt Tank shift, then kiss my forehead and stand to give us some time to be together. Before he stepped out of the pool Tank gave my shoulder a squeeze for silent support. I smiled up at him and he walked off.

"Babe." was all Ranger said.

"Are you all right?" I asked him.

"I think I should be asking you that." He said softly.

"I'll be fine. I'm glad you weren't hurt." I said with a slight smile.

He stared at me for a few minutes before he spoke again. "What can I do to help you? I don't know everything that has happened, but I want to be able to help you in some way."

"You already are, just by being here Ranger. You have no idea how much that helps." I said looking down at the water. There was a long pause before either of us spoke again. I just couldn't figure out how to say what I wanted to say to him. Looking back up into the sky I started, "I'm fine with what went down today if that was what you were wondering. I don't and won't regret what took place."

"Babe, the man was you father," I spun my head to look at and correct him, but he went on, "if only biologically, but that still had to hurt. You may not realize it now, but you will eventually." He replied.

"Have you ever had to kill someone you thought loved you?" I asked.

"Not a member of my family, but I have had to kill someone I thought I loved as a friend." He replied looking into the darkness.

"Well, it's not exactly the same thing as killing someone you never loved because of how they treated you all your life. I have absolutely no regret or feeling of loss with regard to either one of them." I said flatly.

"What happened Babe?" He paused. "You can tell me anything. You know that right? I would never judge you , never see you any differently than I do today. I love you Steph. Nothing will ever change that." Ranger said.

I looked at him, really looked at him. I wish I could believe that. I saw the pleading in his eyes and the sadness etched across his face. "There are something's that I may never be able to talk about again." I said turning away from him.

"But you could tell Lester?" he asked, not out of jealousy, but more looking for a way to understand.

I tilled my head and thought about it for a minute, "Lester is the only one that I have ever told the entire story to. We have shared some of our best and worst times with each other, and not just in the last three years, even before you left. I have always been able to tell Lester things. In some things he was able to give me perspective, others just a shoulder to lean on. There seem to be a lot of things that we have in common, our outlook on life, how we handle stress, how we release it. Even in the most serious of situations we can laugh. I know just about as many secrets about him as he knows about me. I wouldn't give up what I have with Lester for anything." I replied. "I love him." I paused. "But I have never been in love with Lester the way that I have always been in love with you." I heard his breath catch.

"I may never be able to tell you everything about what has happened to me. I need you to understand that. There are some things that I am not willing to relive, and there are some things that just don't need to be rehashed." I said.

He pulled me to him and held me tightly to his chest. "Nothing you can say or do would ever change how I feel about you. I know that you don't trust me completely right now, and with good reason. But, no matter what, I will stick by your side, I will earn your trust back Babe. I can see you hurting and I want to be able to comfort you in anyway you will let me. Please Babe." He finished on a whisper.

"Only time will tell, Batman." I replied. He stiffened and then laughed.

"I haven't heard you call me that in a long time." He paused. "It wasn't until just now that I realized how much I missed it." He said sadly.

"I've missed saying it." I took a deep breath and pulled away from him and stood up. "How about we go to bed, tomorrow we will be getting John and Isa's things and taking them home." I held out my hand to him and pulled him up, grabbing towels and wrapping them around us to make our way to the house.

"Where will you be living with them?" He asked hesitantly.

"Deal. That's my home Ranger." I said as we walked into the house. He didn't respond to my statement.

I pulled him along with me toward my bedroom and he seemed to be a bit unsure of himself. I opened my door and pulled him in with me closing the door behind him. I dropped his hand and headed to my bathroom and dropped the towel, and then my bathing suit. Turning around I saw him watching me in the dark, he didn't dare move a muscle. It was as if he was frozen in time. I slowly walked toward him never losing eye contact with him. Standing in front of him just looking into his eyes for a moment, then I released his towel slowly and then worked on the tie for his swim trunks, carefully working them down his legs, he still hadn't moved, other than to lower his head to continue looking me in the eye, until the trunks were at his feet, and he stepped out of them. I was on my knees in front of him and slowly ran my hands up the inside of his legs, using my nails to tease and slightly tickle him. The muscles in his legs twitched as I ran my hands over his thighs in a zigzag pattern from front to back, slowly rising and heading for the treasure that was hard, throbbing and only mere inches from my face. As my hands made their way to their intended target I dragged my tongue across the tip of him and heard the intake of breath again from deep within his chest. Encouraged by his reaction I cupped his sac with one had gently, while running my other hand between his legs and grabbing onto his ass, pulling him forward and taking him deeply into my mouth. His hands were immediately in my hair and a growl was heard from deep within chest. I rolled his sac in my hand back and forth, and used my hand on his ass to pull in and out of my mouth. With every pull out of my mouth I ran my tongue completely around his tip then slightly grazing him with my teeth before taking him back in as deeply as I could take him. I needed to reassure myself that he was alive and well standing here in front of me and not a figment of my imagination.

Feeling the grip his hands had on my hair I increased the pressure and sped up a bit, but not fast enough to make him explode just yet. I felt small shudders go through his body and felt him trying to increase the speed, and thrust into me of his own free will. I however was not about to let that happen, this was my show, I was in control now. I pulled him out completely and immediately heard his strangled protest 'babe', 'god babe, please', before I took his sac in my mouth and began to suck on him and stoked his shaft with my hand instead. I grazed my teeth and tugged, which pulled yet another shudder from him, I started to move the hand holding his ass and teased his crack with my finger, but not completely releasing my grip on him. His hips shot forward and he groaned loudly. Pleased with myself I took his shaft back in my mouth gently, returning my hand to his sac and then dipping my finger between his cheeks while I increased the speed I was taking him in my mouth, getting deeper with every thrust forward. It seemed that with every stroke he was getting harder and harder, and as soon as I dipped my finger in his hole he came, bucking in my mouth with a roar on his lips, his grip on my hair so tight, that any more pressure he would have pulled out hair. He was pounding into my mouth, as I gave him back control and spilled himself into me completely. By the time that he was done he had collapsed onto the floor right in front of me and we held each other while he regained his breath.

"I was so scared that I might have lost you today. I don't know what I would have done had something happened to you. I don't think I would survive without you in my life Ranger. Seeing you laying there on the floor, it was all I could do not to come to make sure you were okay." I whispered. "I had to remind myself that you were safe and okay. I love you."

"I'm not going anywhere Steph. I love you. I'll prove it to you over and over again if I have to. Thank you." He said back softly.

"For what?" I asked confused. He couldn't honestly be thanking me for what just happened could he?

"Thank you for loving me, for giving me another chance, for watching out for me, and for not giving up on me." He replied. I looked up into his eyes and saw all of his emotions looking back at me, and they mirrored my own for him.

"Make love to me." I said. I was immediately lifted up and placed on the bed with him on top of me, kissing me anywhere and everywhere he could reach. Everything else in that moment didn't exist for the rest of the night.

XXXXXX

Coming downstairs the next morning, John and Isa ran to me and were excitedly telling me about what they had been up to the last few weeks with Tommy and Jeffrey. It took almost an hour and a half to get them to calm down. After eating breakfast the kids were ready to talk again and we all moved out to the back patio and pool.

"So, are you two ready to move back to New Jersey with me? Or have you changed your minds and want to stay here for a while?" I asked.

They looked at each other and John said, "We want to be with you, where ever that is. We like it here with Jeffrey and Tommy, but we would like to be with you." He paused, "If that's okay?" he asked timidly.

I smiled at them both. "Nothing would make me happier. You'll get to meet my nieces, and you'll love the house in Deal. Alexander and Adrian are very excited to meet you." I said. I saw Ranger stiffen a bit out of the corner of my eye at the mention of Adrian.

John was hesitant for a minute, "Will they like us? We won't be in the way?"

Jeffrey jumped in on that one, "Alexander has been asking me about you both. He loves kids and has a very big heart John. You have nothing to worry about."

John looked at me again, "He's your dad right?"

I nodded, "He is the closest thing I have ever had to a father. He may not be my biological father, but he has never treated me any differently because of it. He will treat you just like one of the family."

"And who is Adrian again?" He asked.

"Adrian is Alexander's grandson and lives at the house as well. He's a doctor and loves kids as well." I said.

"Will there be any other family that we will meet when we get there?" He asked a little nervously.

"Not right away. I know this is a big move for you, and a lot has changed in a short time, but you have nothing to worry about. I will make sure that you are not only taken care of but also loved, the both of you."

John and Isa looked at each other for a moment and then smiled. "Okay. I think we're ready." I stood up and hugged and kissed both children.

A short while later we were heading to the airstrip and would soon be home. Things were going to be changing for everyone, some for the good, some for the bad, and some yet to be decided. Hopefully it would all work out for the best for everyone. I guess only time would tell.

**Alright, so they are heading back to Trenton. Will the shit hit the fan? What new information will be coming out? Where will Ranger end up? Haywood or Deal? How about Helen and her reaction to Frank missing? Hmmm. Stay tuned. More coming soon.**

**Thanks to everyone for following along. Let me know what you think. To everyone who has reviewed, thank you so much, it means a lot to me and spurs me on to keep going. I truly appreciate it. **


	19. Chapter 19 Working Things Out? Or Not?

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for your encouragement. So here is the long awaited next update. I hope you enjoy it. **

_Previously…_

_ John and Isa looked at each other for a moment and then smiled. "Okay. I think we're ready." I stood up and hugged and kissed both children. _

_ A short while later we were heading to the airstrip and would soon be home. Things were going to be changing for everyone, some for the good, some for the bad, and some yet to be decided. Hopefully it would all work out for the best for everyone. I guess only time would tell. _

XXXXXX

Working Things Out? Or Not?

I had called and spoke with Alexander letting him know that we were in route to the airfield outside of Trenton as soon as we were up in the air to let him know that John and Isa had decided to come with us to their new home. To say that he was ecstatic was an understatement. He couldn't wait to see them and welcome them to our home. As soon as I hung up the phone John and Isa were very chatty. They couldn't wait to get there and told us exactly all the things that Tommy had told them we could do, and all the different states we would be able to visit. I just hoped that we could keep them as busy and happy as they had been in Miami. We talked about the different climates and warned them about the smog in Trenton. Lord knows it's the complete opposite of sunny Miami.

Ranger didn't seem to have a whole lot to say during the trip, he was his usual quiet, but the tension was rolling off him in waves. I figured that it had something to do with Adrian, since I noticed him react earlier. I though that maybe I should try to find out what the issue was, but I kept getting distracted by John and Isa, and at the moment their comfort was my first priority. I did however stand up and pull him over to sit with me when I noticed that he had placed himself in a seat far from everyone else and was brooding. Trying to include him in conversation was almost impossible until Isa climbed up in his lap.

Isa looked him straight in the eye and said, "Aren't you happy your going home?"

He looked at her for a moment, smiled and then replied, "Yes and no." She cocked her head to one side in question. "I don't know what is going to happen when we get home, and I'll be sad being separated from you, John and Stephanie." He answered honestly. The guys and I were all looking at him in shock, I don't think that I had ever heard him be that direct and honest about his feelings, and neither had the guys.

"You could live with us." Isa commented with a smile.

"Well, I don't think that I will be welcome at the house Isa. We'll figure something out." Ranger said sadly.

"Isa, it's a bit complicated, and hard to explain, but we will work something out sweetheart. Do you like spending time with Ranger?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded her head vigorously. Ranger smiled at her response losing a bit of the tension. "I like spending time with you too Isa."

The two of them talked for a while longer and he seemed to loosen up a bit more until we were told that we were making our approach to the airstrip. Isa returned to another seat and I snuggled up to Ranger for the last few minutes of our flight. I knew that we were going to be apart for a few days at least and I wanted to feel his arms around me.

"I'll get the kids settled and then we'll all come to Haywood and visit in a few days. I'll have a talk with Adrian so that he understands what's going on. Everything will be okay Ranger. I love you." I said kissing him on the lips in reassurance.

"I love you too. I'm just worried about what Adrian and Alexander will try to convince you of. It's not that I don't trust you, I just hate being away from you." Ranger explained.

"I understand. If I can get things taken care of quickly then I'll call and you can come out to Deal, alright? I mainly just want to get the kids settled though. There are some things that we need to talk about, but I want to do it in private and not have to rush." I explained.

"I'll make myself available to you anytime you need or want you know that. I'm yours." He said kissing my lips. It was a soft tender kiss that showed just how much love we felt for each other. We were interrupted by the landing and then were taxied to the hanger quickly.

The kids were quick to jump up and to get off the plane, I stood slowly and gathered my bag turning to Ranger before we exited and told him, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ranger replied as we walked down the steps.

The limo was parked a short distance from where the plane had stopped and Alexander and Adrian were both there waiting. Ranger stood there, looking at the two men before he looked at me leaned over and lightly kissed my lips and walking off to meet up with the guys.

As I approached Adrian and Alexander I noticed a hard set to Adrian's jaw. I knew I was going to hurt him, but this was probably something that he had to know was coming. I introduced the men to John and Isa and they both fawned over them like I figured they would. John was excited, Isa a bit more reserved, but that seemed normal for her. The entire ride back to Deal she sat in my lap not saying much, and I noticed that she wouldn't look at Adrian long enough for him to make eye contact, which is unusual for him, I'm sure most kids love him.

"Are you alright Isa?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I miss Ranger already." she replied.

I looked up to see Adrian's reaction and saw the disappointment in his face. "You'll see him in a few days. Don't worry." I said hugging her. "You can talk to him on the phone if you want to before you see him again." To which she nodded her head.

The rest of the ride was done in silence. I knew I was going to have to talk to Adrian right away after what was said in the car. Alexander was still all smiles for the kids sake.

A while later the kids were all settled in their new rooms just down the hall from mine and were told to explore the house together and to get to know their new home. I made my way to Adrian's room hoping that he would be there and we could talk.

Knocking on the door I heard a response and walked in. Looking at the man I had spent more than the last three years getting to know in so many ways. He was a wonderful man and I did love him, just not as much as Ranger.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked. He looked up from his spot on the edge of his bed with sad eyes.

"Your going to let him back in aren't you?" He said in a defeated voice. "I knew you would, because of how much you love him, no matter how much he hurt you, but I still hoped you wouldn't. My heart wanted it to be me that you chose, but I knew in my head that it was a long shot."

"Adrian, I do love you, and probably had I not met him first we would have been together, but I can't change how I've felt all these years. He has a lot to make up for, but I feel like I owe it to myself to give this a chance, otherwise I'll never forgive myself. I hate that I'm hurting you." I said sadly. "But I have to follow my heart, otherwise I may never be whole again."

He looked at me, "How does this effect our future though? I won't be pushed aside."

"I would never ask you to step aside, you knew that, no one will take your place, no one ever could if they tried. You are an honorable man, caring, loving, the best." I stated with conviction.

"Just not enough for you." He said quietly.

I sat next to him, "We will always be tied together. We will always be family, nothing can ever change that, and I won't give you up or quit on you. You know me better than most people Adrian. Do you think that I would ever do anything like that?"

"No, but I'm afraid that he might convince you otherwise." He replied. "Please don't let him take anything else from me."

"Never. And I plan to have a talk with him about it in a few days. You have nothing to worry about. He either accepts things as they are, or he won't. It's his choice. I won't force anything on him, but he already knows what will happen if he walks away again." I informed him.

I held him for a while before we moved from that spot. I felt horrible, but Adrian knew what my feelings were before we got involved. I knew that he had hoped one day in the future that we would be together completely, but I knew that could never be if Ranger were to possibly be in the picture. Ranger is truly the one person that I felt was and is my soul mate, as much as I may have hurt over the last three years, now I felt whole again and I was so afraid to lose that.

XXXXXX

A few days later John and Isa were adjusted to the house and I knew I needed to talk with my sister and grandma. They needed to know at least some of what took place. I was a bit nervous of their reaction, well I guess I was more nervous about Val than grandma. John, Isa and I were headed out to the safe house since we hadn't moved them out just yet. I knew that the girls were enjoying their time on the farm and I hoped that John and Isa would as well, at least they would get to know what Mary Alice and Angie were like and hang out with some kids, not just adults.

At our arrival, the girls were running out the door to greet us at the car and quickly ushered John and Isa out to the stables for a riding lesson if they wanted one. That gave the adults time to talk. Val, Albert, Grandma and I sat at the table with some lemonade and cookies and made some small talk for a bit first. I got caught up on the girls riding lessons, the gardening that they were enjoying and the fact that Helen had gotten a hold of them just a few days ago telling them that Frank was missing. But also to rant and rave that Val was a terrible mother for exposing her girls to my job and lifestyle. I had to laugh at that. If anything, Helen was the bad example, but that's just my opinion regardless of the proof I have.

Val looked at me and asked, "So, were you able to resolve the problem with Jeremy?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Yes, there is no longer a threat to any of you, so if you like you can go back to Trenton without having to be nervous." I looked in her eyes and saw there was some understand as to what might have happened, now for the hard part. "But there is more to it than just that."

"Okay. Tell us what you can." Val said cautiously.

"We're here for you Baby Granddaughter. No matter what, we're here for you." Grandma said patting my hand. I smiled in return.

XXXXXX

(Adrian's POV)

I had to wait until she left today to make my call. I wanted to have a word with Ranger without her around to clear the air about what would be happening now that they were together. Ranger was no idiot when it came to my family, he knew that we could all be cut throat if needed. He had dealt with us many times before and I'm absolutely sure that now we would be together on a more regular basis, possibly even living in the same house. I hated the thought of them together more than anything else in this world, but I would never hurt Steph like that. Honestly, she is my world, and even if she won't be my wife and in my bed, I won't allow her to be taken completely from me. We have been tied to each other for more than three years, but now more so than before and he was going to understand that now.

I picked up the phone as soon as the gate closed behind their car and dialed a number I had not used in a very long time.

"Yo." He answered.

"I need to see you now." I said flatly.

"Where?" He replied.

"The house. How soon can you be here?" I asked.

"Two hours." And the call was disconnected.

Exactly two hours later the gate was opening to his black Porsche and he pulled up in front of the door. He climbed out quickly but easily and made his way to the door which I held open for him and he followed me into the library.

"Drink?" I offered.

"Just bottled water if you have it." He replied.

"Sure." Handing the bottle and sitting across from him. I looked at the man who had taken the love of my life from me, and all I could think was how I wasn't going to lose anything else. After a lengthy stare down I finally said, "You won't take them from me. I won't allow it." That only got me a raised eyebrow. "I know that you and Steph are together, she explained it all the day you all returned. But you and I need to have an understanding here. You won't take them from me."

He sat forward, placing his elbow on his knees and looking me straight in the eye, "I have no intention of taking Steph, John and Isa from you. She has made it clear that you are part of the package. I won't get in the way of that. But don't think for a second that I will allow you to get away with putting the moves on my woman. She picked me, she loves me, you need to keep your hands off or we will have some major problems." He explained coolly.

"Oh, I know very well what Steph wants, and what can and can not happen, but you need to understand that I love her and she loves me as well. You can't change that, but you also need to understand that I am not going anywhere. You screw up again and I won't hesitate to be there for her. I would put a ring on her finger so fast your head would spin. She is and always will be a Ramos, she will forever be linked to this family." I explained.

There was a long pause before he responded, "While her name may be the same as yours at the moment, she will eventually have my mine if I have anything to say about it. I plan to make her my wife as soon as I can." He replied.

"She won't be moving from this house." I said flatly.

"And why would she stay if we marry? I have no intention of living separately from my wife if she agrees to marry me." He explained. "If she chooses to leave there is nothing that you can do to stop her."

"I would never stop her from doing anything she wanted to do, but she will not be leaving with my child." I said sitting back in my seat to look at him. A look of confusion crossed his face before it was gone.

"John and Isa, Steph's adopted children, can live wherever she is, you can't dictate where they live with her." He stated looking me straight in the eye.

"Not John and Isa, my child, my son with Stephanie." I said looking him straight in the eye.

**So, what do you think? Hmmmmm? I know another cliffie, but this was the perfect spot to end it, sorry. More will be coming soon. I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. **


	20. Chapter 20 Explanations

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for your encouragement. So here is the long awaited next update. I hope you enjoy it. **

_Previously…_

_"She won't be moving from this house." I said flatly. _

_"And why would she stay if we marry? I have no intention of living separately from my wife if she agrees to marry me." He explained. "If she chooses to leave there is nothing that you can do to stop her."_

_"I would never stop her from doing anything she wanted to do, but she will not be leaving with my child." I said sitting back in my seat to look at him. A look of confusion crossed his face before it was gone._

_"John and Isa, Steph's adopted children, can live wherever she is, you can't dictate where they live with her." He stated looking me straight in the eye._

_"Not John and Isa, my child, my son with Stephanie." I said looking him straight in the eye._

XXXXXX

Explanations

(Steph's POV)

"There were some unexpected visitors at Jeremy's house when we went to see him." I paused rethinking. "Well, maybe not so much surprised at who was there, just that he _was_ there." I took a deep breath and looked at them again. Val nodded her head and Grandma looked me straight in the eye. "Frank." I said and heard the gasp from Val, but there was no response from Grandma, she just kept looking at me. "He and Jeremy were trying to destroy everything that was dear to me. They had planned on getting rid of Ranger so that there was, according to them, 'nothing standing in the way of the two of us being together' to give Frank what he wanted, us married with grandsons on the way." I waited for a blow up but nothing came so I continued. "They both wanted to separate me from my family, _my chosen family_, so that they could control me and follow along with what they wanted."

Val cleared her throat, "Well, he always did want you to marry Jeremy, I guess I'm not completely surprised, but to do that to his own blood." I was grateful that she didn't say daughter. "I guess I'm just surprised that over the last few years he hadn't given up on that completely. You made your position very clear with both him and mom." She shook her head, and then took a deep breath. "What was the outcome?" She asked hesitantly.

"I can't give you the details, and you really wouldn't want to know," I paused, "but we won't be seeing him again." I said looking straight at her.

I saw tears glisten in her eyes. This was, after all, someone she still considered her father, whether I did or not. He hadn't been cruel to her like he had been to me. I couldn't really blame her, I just hoped that she didn't hate me for what had to be done.

"You know that you had no choice right?" Asked grandma.

I looked at her, "Yes, but that doesn't make it any easier for Val or the girls. I know that they love him, even after everything, I wish I could have changed things for them, but I did what I had to do before someone else was hurt." I replied.

Val looked up to me at my comment, "What do you mean before someone else got hurt?"

"They wouldn't have stopped at killing Ranger. They wanted me under their control and they were willing to do anything to make it happen Val." I explained.

"Do you mean they would have come after us? The girls'?" Val asked with a squeak.

"I don't know Val, but that's why you were here. So that I could make sure that they couldn't get to any of you if they wanted to. They were both disturbed men Val. No one in their right mind would do what the two of them did." I saw the question in her eyes. "I can't go into detail about it, but I can tell you that Jeremy was evaluated by medical health professionals and was found to not be," I was trying to think of the best way to describe it to her, "one hundred percent healthy." I paused to look at her, "He had problems that they were supposed to be working on and medicating him for it, but he apparently refused to take the medication. Frank, I'm not sure if he was ever evaluated, but his fixation on me and his need to control was not healthy. Other people suffered for it, and he was a huge liability. His position, and his choices made others lose their lives or were seriously injured. He had connections and didn't seem to be too worried about putting others in harms way. Not exactly the type of person you want handling anyone's life, let alone soldiers that have sworn their lives to protect this country."

"Steph, you did the right thing. Like I said, no matter what, we'll support you. You were treated so badly by both of them, you suffered more than anyone else at the hands of two men that you thought at one time loved you. And we know that you would never make this personal, but they couldn't have said the same thing. They attacked you where it would hurt the most, and you had to defend yourself. Of all the strikes you have made at them it has always been in retaliation, you were never the one to make the first move." Grandma stated with such strength of conviction in me that I had never felt before.

"What about Mom? She needs to know, she called frantically saying that he was missing." Val said with tears in her eyes.

"You can't say anything to her. You weren't supposed to have any knowledge of this what so ever, but I knew you needed to know what happened to him. I couldn't let you believe it was random or that he was just missing. I wouldn't suggest that you say anything to the girls unless absolutely necessary. Keep them away from Helen as long as you can." I replied.

Val's eyes were wide with disbelief. "How can I keep something like this from her? You know how she gets." Val asked.

"You may want to stay here for the rest of the summer to avoid her until things calm down. She may cause more problems in Trenton that you want to avoid there Val." I said.

"What do you mean?" Val asked quietly.

"I can't say, but I wanted to warn you, that with her anything is possible. Money will start to get tight for her when she doesn't get his pension or his Social Security checks. The Government will also be freezing all his assets if they haven't already." I explained. "If I were you, I would avoid talking to her on the phone so you don't have to refuse giving her money. I can't stop you, but I won't be supplying the money if you do."

Val nodded in understanding. I had been helping Val out financially for some time, and I knew without my funds Val wouldn't be able to help out Helen. I hated to hold that over her head, but she knew how I felt. Tears were running down her face and I noticed that Albert was holding her a bit closer to his chest. The man hadn't said a word the entire time.

He looked up at me and said, "You won't have to worry about us helping Helen. After everything that she has tried to pull, I don't think either of us would be willing to do that. You have our support Steph, the way you have always given us yours. Thank you for everything you have done for us and the girls. You didn't have to, but you did it just the same. It's a shame that Frank and Helen were never able to see you for the wonderful, caring person that you have always been."

"Thank you Albert. That means a lot to me." I stood up, placing my coffee mug in the sink. "I know this was a shock to you Val. I know that it may take you a while to understand and accept it all, but I'll be here for you when you are ready to talk some more, I don't want to force anything on you. I should head back to Deal, I'll go get John and Isa." I walked over to give my sister a pat on the shoulder since she was still in Albert's embrace, I smiled reassuring at Albert and grandma stood to walk out with me.

"You know your sister will come around to accepting this eventually." She said.

"I know, but I don't want to make this any harder on her than it has to be. I don't regret what I did grandma. I would do it again if I had to." I said looking straight in her eyes.

"I know that baby granddaughter. No matter what, remember that I love you. You will always have my love." I smiled at her. "Now, what about Helen?" she asked.

"Well, at this point I'm not really sure. It depends on what she does from here on out." I replied flatly.

"You and I both know that she won't go about this quietly." She said.

"Yeah, I know." I said sighing.

"If you have to take her out, nothing changes for me." Grandma said.

My eyes opened in surprise. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, she stopped being my daughter the moment that you were willing to stand up to her and she treated you so horribly. I put up with her all those years before that because I knew that I could help you in whatever way you needed being in that house. Once she crossed that line she ceased to exist as my daughter and just became another woman in the 'burg' that was so consumed with what other people thought that you didn't matter. So if she causes problems and you need to take action I will be here no matter what." She said simply.

I looked at this woman that I had known all my life and was in awe. She was strong and determined, feisty and loyal. Now I knew where I got it all. "I will only act if I have to, or if given orders to. Like you said, I will never make this personally about me, but if she comes after you or Val and her family I will protect you with my life."

She smiled up at me and patted my check. "That won't be necessary baby granddaughter, but I understand what you mean." She grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze for a show of support and we turned to walk towards the stables. The kids met us about halfway and were all excited to get to spend time together. John and Isa seemed to be so happy and loved to ride the horses so I promised to bring them back soon.

Before we knew it we were saying our goodbyes and heading back towards Deal. I called Ranger and got his voicemail, I left a message telling him where we were and that we were heading home before we left.

XXXXXX

(Ranger's POV)

(Two hours after Steph leaves Deal heading to Val's location)

The conversation with Adrian was not going well at all. He seemed to be more agitated than the last time I had seen him. I heard him say that he knew what she wanted, which I knew she had talked to him about us getting back together. What I was not expecting was his fierce stance that she would not be moving out of the house in Deal. Why not? She could go anywhere she wanted to and live where ever she wanted. There was nothing holding her back or tied to this house that I knew of. And I was going to make sure that if and when she agreed to be my wife that we would be together forever in every way. When he mentioned about Steph's children then I was thoroughly confused, John and Isa weren't his kids. Isa didn't even seem to care for Adrian that much, from what she had told me on the phone, although I doubt that Adrian knew that. Why was he making this such a big deal? Then I felt as if my world had fallen apart when he mentioned his 'son' with Steph. I left my blank face in place not showing him any reaction, but inside I felt as if my heart had been a mirror that shattered into a million pieces. She hadn't said anything to me about this. Was it true? Why wouldn't she tell me? Was Adrian just trying to separate us?

I raised my eyebrow at his comment since I couldn't find my voice to speak. Hopefully he couldn't see the pain in my eyes at his statement.

"I know she didn't tell you, but I couldn't wait to make sure that you knew where we stood. She won't be taking my son from me to live with you, and raise as your own. He's my son, my flesh and blood. Half mine, half Steph, and you will never be able to take him away from me." Adrian stated.

I took a few breaths in and out to get myself under control. It would do no one any good to let him see how much he had just hurt me, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that knowledge, I need more information. "And if you knew that she didn't tell me, you think that she will just accept you giving me that information?" I asked.

"She'll understand that I was just trying to protect our son. You've already taken her from me, what else do I have to lose. Unless you run for the hills like last time you found something out that you didn't like. Maybe if you do she'll finally agree to marry me." Adrian stated.

I raised my eyebrow at him again.

"I'm not trying to control her. I know what she wants, and I know how she reacts to being told what to do. I didn't tell you this because I wanted to ruin your chance of being happy with her, I told you to make sure that when she does inform you of our son that there is no question of what will be taking place. I may be a doctor, but I am a fierce protector of what I see as mine. Unfortunately Steph was never mine completely. We love each other, but she doesn't love me the same way that she loves you. I've accepted that, but that doesn't mean that I don't love her with everything that I am. From the moment I met her she has been the love of my life, but unfortunately she met you first. Otherwise things could have been very different." He let that comment hang there.

"You may have her heart, but she will never walk away from our child. So you better get it set in your head that she won't be moving from this house, without me anyway. I would never tell her what she can and can't do, but you also know how loyal she is, she won't try to take him from me, whether you ask her to may be the defining moment in your relationship. If you do ask and expect her to you may as well just walk out that door and leave without a backwards glance." Adrian commented.

"And I'm just supposed to believe you? About some child that no one else knows about, or has ever seen?" I asked him. "How old is this supposed child you are talking about? And where is he?"

Before he could respond I heard Steph's voice, a pained, "Adrian, how could you?" I stiffened at her voice and could tell that what he had been telling me was the truth. She hadn't told me about her child. God, would my world ever be right again?

XXXXXX

(Steph's POV)

Walking into the house I heard voices coming from the library, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I knew one was Ranger since his Porsche was out front. I figured the other was Adrian, but wasn't quiet sure why they would be talking now. John and Isa followed me into the room and I heard Ranger asking Adrian about our son. How would he know? I was going to explain it all today. How did he find out? Then I looked at Adrian and I knew that he had been the one to tell Ranger.

I couldn't stop myself from calling out to him, "Adrian, how could you?" I wanted to cry. He took the opportunity from me to explain to Ranger about our son. Now not only did I have to give him all the details, but I had to make sure that Adrian had not caused more problems between Ranger and myself.

Adrian quickly walked over to me while John and Isa made their way over to Ranger giving him hugs and Isa sat in his lap immediately. They were telling him about their adventures with my nieces. "I had to tell him. I couldn't lose anything else Steph. I didn't do this to hurt you. I can't lose my son, I just had to make sure that he understood that." He explained. "I know that you love him with your whole heart, I won't get in the way of that, but I can't lose my son too." His eyes were filling with tears and I could see how much this was costing him. "I'll let you explain everything, I just needed to make sure that he knew I had no intention of letting our son be raised by another man."

I nodded slowly, "We'll talk about it later. Would you please take the kids to the beach so I can explain this to him?" I asked.

"Sure. Take all the time you need. I love you Steph. I swear I didn't do this to hurt you. I would rather die than hurt you." He said sadly. I saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I know. I love you too." I said.

Adrian called the kids out of the room and I sat in the chair across from Ranger. "So it's true? You have a son with Adrian Ramos?" he asked flatly.

"Yes and no." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "We have a son, but he hasn't been born yet." He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Our surrogate is due to deliver in the next two months. Gina is being housed at a different location, and not many people know about him. I'm sure that you can understand why."

He nodded in understanding. "Why would you have a child with him when you weren't planning on marrying him? Or were you?" He asked.

"I was never planning on marrying Adrian. There was no need since our last names are the same anyway, but I only wanted to marry one man, and that wasn't him. You know that. I never thought I would get married anyway." I explained.

"Then why have a child with him?" He asked.

I looked at him for a few minutes before I could respond. "You know what my childhood was like." He nodded so I continued. "I never wanted to treat another person the way that I was treated as a kid. So I always figured that it would be best if I never had kids. Adrian and Alexander made me rethink this. Through my training I realized that I could have everything that I could ever possibly want, no matter what others told me or thought of me. I began to see myself in a different light. You know that I never had much confidence in myself before." He again nodded his understanding.

"Well, after many talks with different friends, Alexander and Adrian, as well as people like Tony and Jeffrey I realized that what I had to offer any child would be the same if not better than what most children have in a loving family, even with the dangers of the job. I started to change my mind. Right after you left," I paused to look up and saw that he flinched, "when my resignation was finalized at Rangeman, Alexander offered me his last name. Saying that he would be honored for me to use it, and that I would only reinforce the strength of his name. He asked me for a favor, which was in no way forced upon me, and I didn't answer him right away either." I looked up at him to see what his response was so far, I saw a look of confusion cross his face. "He had explained that he didn't have an heir that he could pass on the family business on to, Adrian was a doctor and wanted nothing to do with the business other than to patch up his men when they were injured and take an occasional meeting. Hannibal and Ulysess he didn't trust with a ten foot pole. Homer, well you know that story." I took a deep breath and he nodded again, "He asked me if I would, in the future be willing to tie myself to his family by having a child. He wanted to be able to pass on his legacy to another. It took me a while to agree but with some stipulations."

"First because of the work that I was doing it would be impossible for me to carry the child, so we arranged for a surrogate to carry the baby. The second being that it would not be right then and there, we would have to wait at least two years for this to happen. I wasn't sure what was going on with you. I wasn't sure if you were gone for good, or if you were just off on another mission. Well, it became pretty clear that you really had no intention of returning, so the timeframe passed. Third, that Adrian had to agree to it, without pressure from Alexander. Adrian knew how I felt about you long before this request was made, so to have a child with him would not be in the traditional sense. And forth was that if the child decided he or she wanted nothing to do with the family business they would not be forced into running it. When Alexander passed I would run things until the child was old enough to take over with the help of Adrian in what ever capacity he was willing to take, or until we found a suitable head for the business."

"So it's likely that if I had returned before the two years were up that this child would not exist?" He asked flatly.

"Yes it is possible, but don't blame yourself and wish things were different." I looked him straight in the eye. "There is no going back to change things to be the way we wish they were. I agreed to this a while ago, and it is one of the things that I wasn't sure if you would be able to accept or not." I looked at the floor, feeling unsure of myself for the first time in a really long time. "I was going to tell you today, but Adrian apparently beat me to it. I'm sorry you had to hear it from him. This wasn't how you were supposed to find out. I'll deal with Adrian." I said sadly. I was afraid to look back up at him, I didn't want to see the disappointment and heart ache in his eyes. Honestly I was afraid that he was going to turn around and walk out again.

We were quiet for a long time, and I finally needed to get up and get a drink. I walked over to the bar and poured myself and glass of Scotch. Grabbing a bottle of water for Ranger I walked back towards the couch he was sitting in and tossed it to him while continuing to walk to the window. Neither of us seemed to want to speak first. The awkward silence seemed to be getting thicker as the time passed.

Finally the silence was interrupted by a new voice in the room, "Is everything alright in here?" Alexander asked quietly.

I turned to see the man smiling in the doorway and made my way over to him. I gave him a kiss on the check and said, "You know exactly what's going on in here, I think you couldn't take the silence and had to stick your nose in." I laughed at him and turned to notice Ranger had stiffened his posture, whether it was because he didn't realize that the room was bugged, or that Alexander had joined us I wasn't sure.

I returned to the window and took a good swallow of my drink and enjoyed the burn of my throat as it made its way down. Taking a couple of deep breaths I turned back around to look at Ranger who was staring at me. "So, I know you have more to say. Go ahead." I prodded him. He just continued to look at me.

"It's a lot to take in all at once." Was the only response I received from him.

**Okay. So what do you think? Should Ranger accept this information without question? Should he walk away? Should he be angry with her or himself? Hmmmm. I'd really like to know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews. More to come soon. I hope you enjoyed this update and it answered some of your questions. **


	21. Chapter 21 Some Kind of Resolution

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for your encouragement. So here is the long awaited next update. I hope you enjoy it. **

_Previously…_

_ I returned to the window and took a good swallow of my drink and enjoyed the burn of my throat as it made its way down. Taking a couple of deep breaths I turned back around to look at Ranger who was staring at me. "So, I know you have more to say. Go ahead." I prodded him. He just continued to look at me. _

_ "It's a lot to take in all at once." Was the only response I received from him. _

XXXXXX

Finding Some Kind of Resolution

(Ranger's POV)

When I first arrived and Adrian started telling me that I was not taking his child away from him I was at a loss. As far as I knew he didn't have any children, and John and Isa were Steph's children according to the papers. They were just going to be living with the Ramos's. When he continued I was absolutely floored and was trying to process all of this new information. A child, with Steph, _My Babe_. How could that have been possible? From everything that I had heard from her and others she was traveling and working this entire last two years. There was no way that she could have been pregnant and had a son with this man. I figured that he was just trying to get under my skin. And then she walked in the room and I felt my heart sink to my feel.

Hearing the details of the arrangement that she had made with Ramos made me both sad and angry. I felt that Alexander had taken advantage of her caring and loving heart at first, but then when she said it had taken her a while to agree to this arrangement and the stipulations that she had imposed, made me rethink my stance right away. She had put a lot of effort and thought into this decision. So, she did not do this lightly. She must have wanted a child after all of the years of swearing she wouldn't and couldn't be a mother. I knew that she would be a great one, everyone that truly accepted her and loved her knew that she would be.

But, what the hell was I supposed to think about this? The woman that I loved with all my heart and soul had just confirmed one of my worst nightmare! She was having a child with another man. Now granted the baby was not conceived out of love, and was being carried by a surrogate, but I know that there are feelings between this child's parents. It took a few minutes for me to wrap my mind around this new development and I could feel the tension radiate off of her. I had very few options here, I could walk away and return to the life that I once knew, and be completely miserable, or I could stay and figure this out. I had spent the last two years of my life in hell without my Babe, there was no way in hell that I would do that again. I may not like the situation that I was at least partially to blame for, but I would never again walk out on her no matter what. I watched her stand there at the window and could see the tension in her shoulders.

When she turned and spoke giving me permission to ask questions I knew this was the moment that would make or break our relationship. So I was going to go for the utmost in honesty. "I'm not happy about this, but what's done is done. The child will be born and we will all be there to raise it."

I saw shock register across her face. "What you thought I would leave because of this?" I asked.

"Honestly?" She questioned and I nodded. "I expected you to get upset, stalk out and never speak to me again." She said flatly.

"After the last two years of hell Babe, I'm not going back there. I can't live without you. The last two years were so bad that I barely even consider it living. With you I'm alive, I can feel again. No one has ever done that for me before and no one else could. Do you honestly think I would give that up because of this?" I replied.

"But this is another man's child, someone who you are not all that fond of really. You're taking this almost too well." She commented almost asking why.

I moved over to her and wrapped her in my arms holding her as close to me as possible. "Babe, I walked away once and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I won't do that again. Over two years later I have the chance to be with the woman that I have loved with everything that I am, again. Nothing will make me walk away. Nothing! Do you understand me?" She grabbed onto me like a life preserver, as if trying to pull me into her own skin. I could feel the tension melting away from her slowly. There would be things that we needed to work out, but we would get through this. I know we can.

"You do understand that once the baby is born that I won't be living anywhere else without Adrian right?" She asked tensing up again. "I can't leave my child Ranger."

I took a deep breath holding onto her tighter, "I understand that you won't want to be away from your child, but what are you saying Babe?"

"I won't cut Adrian out of his sons life, or Alexander for that matter. This baby is as much a part of them as it is me. I couldn't take him away, nor do I want to." She explained.

"So, what about us Steph? When do we get our chance to be together?" I was almost panicked at the thought of never really being able to have our chance to be together. I would do anything to be with her, I just needed to make sure that she knew that.

"I'm not sure exactly. I never really thought this part through. Like I said I expected you to take off when you first learned the truth. So this scenario never came up." She said sadly.

"So, you never really had faith in me to stick around. We need to work on that! Starting now! I'm moving in here with you, until we can find a better solution to this situation. Or if this is the best, then it will be permanent. I'm not leaving you Babe. Ever!" I explained.

She looked at me wide eyed and asked. "You'd do that? Why?"

"Because I love you, and I'll love this child because he is part of you. The rest we'll figure out as we go. We need to make sure that Alexander will agree to this, but other than that, we will make sure that everything will be taken care of. Isa wanted me here before, I'm sure the kids won't have a problem with it. The only one that I see really having any issues will be Adrian." I explained.

At the mention of Adrian's name she stiffened. "His room is right across the hall from mine Ranger." She stated.

A wicked smile played across my face, oh this could be good. I won't be the one to start a fight, but I have no problem at the moment rubbing his face in the fact that he knows that she is MINE! I pulled her in closer to me again to keep her from seeing my face, I didn't want to let her know the evil thoughts that were creeping into my head. Although I guess I should have figured out that she would know anyway without even looking at me. Because her next words made me sigh in defeat.

"Ranger, be nice. Adrian didn't start any of this to get under your skin. He's a father, or soon to be father, of his first child and he was worried about that being taken from him. I'm not happy with the fact that he told you before I had a chance, but I can at least understand where he might be coming from. I would probably feel the same way if I was in his shoes." She explained.

I took a deep breath and let out a breath with a deep sigh, "I know, and I wish that I had heard it from you first, but I still feel like I owe him a bit of payback. I'll try to be good. Just don't expect miracles."

At that she laughed and said, "I think I already got my miracle for the day." and then snuggled into me even more. "This won't affect your business? Moving in here?"

I shrugged. "Rangeman has it's own reputation without me attached to it now, if it seems like it might, then I'll step back and let Tank handle the majority of the business. He's been doing it all this time since I was gone anyway, it wouldn't make things any different for him now. I'll just give him another sizable raise. That will help him get over it."

She laughed full out then. "I think he'll appreciate the raise, but the paperwork you'd be dumping on him he'll hate. With you back I think he was excited to be handing some of it back over to you." At that we both laughed.

"I do have a few questions for you though." At that she nodded. "How many people know about this child outside of the surrogate, doctor and the Ramos Family? Obviously you have gone to great lengths to protect this information." I stated.

"Yes and no. Everyone that is involved in the medical portion of this had to sign a confidentiality agreement. We have Gina in a safe house away from the people who would know her, us or any possible enemies. But we only chose to tell a few people. None of the people that Adrian works with have a clue. The entire Ramos Family knows, Jeffrey, Tony, Les, Grandma and now you." She explained.

I stiffened at the mention of my cousin. "You told Les? And he never said a thing to me?" I could hear the anger in my own voice.

"Ranger, he knows a lot about me. I have never kept anything from him. Like I told you before there were times before you even left that I had confided in Les, rather than you. You knew this. Besides, would you expect him to tell me something that you told him in confidence?" She explained.

"Your right. You need to be able to talk to someone and tell them anything without fear of them telling someone else. It's just that he's my cousin." I said sadly. "I just wish that it would have been me you came to in the first place. I want to be the one you come to."

"There are some things that I can't talk to you about, just like there are some things that you can't talk to me about. You've always had Tank to talk to, and until I met Les, I had no one. Can you please understand that?" She asked almost pleadingly. "Les may be the keeper of my secrets, but you're the keeper of my heart."

To that I looked down at her, held her gaze and lowered my lips to hers kissing her gently before pulling back and saying, "Yeah, I think I can accept that." Then I kissed her again with more passion to show her just how much I could accept that. I pulled back as a thought crossed my mind, "Your grandma knew? And she didn't share it? How is that possible? The woman has always been the queen of gossip."

She laughed, "Well, since the show down with Frank and Helen three years ago she's changed. She doesn't spread rumors about me, instead she spreads them for me." I looked at her with wide eyes. She laughed again. "Grandma has become the main information source to the burg on all things. I give her information that I find that might be interesting or that would get her the attention that she likes and in exchange anything personal or that I ask her not to share she doesn't. It's a win, win really. You know she likes to be the center of attention. And it really pissed off Frank and Helen."

"I bet it did. Sorry I missed that." I said with a smile tightening my grip on her. Before we could continue the conversation any further the kids were running back into the room talking a mile a minute. I watched as Adrian stood back and watched the scene in front of him. The was a sense of defeat in the way that he stood. I couldn't stand the man for his relationship with my Babe, but I could completely understand how he felt. If I had been in his shoes I would have hated it as well.

Steph excused herself to go talk to Alexander about the arrangements and Adrian looked on questioningly as she walked out of the room. "As long as Alexander agrees I'll be moving in here for the foreseeable future, until we can come up with some other living arrangements. I won't try to take your son from you, but I won't live without Steph ever again. I would never cut a child's father out of his life, I know too well what it is like to be on the outside looking in, and would never do that to someone else."

"So you accept this? You're going to stick around?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm not leaving her side. I'll love this child as my own, but I understand that you are his father. I will not get in the way of that. But know that any future children that Steph has, they will be mine." I said flatly as we stared at each other.

**So what should Alexander do about this situation? So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this installment. More to come next week. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed your comments mean the world to me. Have a great weekend everyone. **


	22. Chapter 22 Some Family Time

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for your encouragement. So here is the long awaited next update. I hope you enjoy it. **

_Previously…_

_ "So you accept this? You're going to stick around?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer._

_ "I'm not leaving her side. I'll love this child as my own, but I understand that you are his father. I will not get in the way of that. But know that any future children that Steph has, they will be mine." I said flatly as we stared at each other. _

XXXXXX

Some Family Time

Alexander had been more than understanding with the desire for Ranger to move in here. I was a bit surprised, but relieved at the same time. I was not nieve enough to think that everything would be perfect, but it was a step in the right direction. He had offered us the guest house to live in before the baby was born so that we could get used to being on the property and then we would move back into the main house so that we could all be around for the care of the baby. Adrian and I had discussed that we didn't want all of the baby's care to be managed by the nanny. We may have demanding jobs that took us out of town at times, or we had to work very long hours, but we wanted to be hands on parents.

We had settled into the guest house rather quickly and after two weeks were more than set in our routine. Ranger would drive into Rangeman and work in the office, Adrian would go off to the hospital just like normal for his shifts and I was spending time with John and Isa, trying to get them regulated to New Jersey. We had the opportunity to talk a lot about what had happened at home with their parents so that I could understand what their normal patterns were to better ease them into school and a regular routine. The kids had expressed that they would eventually like to return to Columbia for a visit, but they had no intention of living there again, just too many bad memories, and they were too fresh in their minds at this time. I completely understood. I can't say that I would ever want to return to Key West, FL for pleasure.

We had gone out to see Val, Grandma and the girls a few more times and I was getting more information each time I went out there about Helen. Apparently she was trying to harass Val into coming and getting her. She was fearful for her safety supposedly, well, with no money and the banks calling in on their credit lines it was no wonder. I even knew about the bookie that Frank had owed money too. As a matter of fact he had called me to inform me that Frank owed over $50,000.00 and that he would be contacting Helen about it. To my glee I just told him to 'do what you have to.' Hearing him laugh on the other end made me smile even wider. He also promised to keep me informed of what took place.

A few of my contacts in the burg' told me that the house was in complete disarray already. The yard was a mess, the garage had been spray painted with tags, and the curtains were never open, but no one had seen Helen in person on their property since he supposedly disappeared. Frank had only been missing a matter of maybe three weeks. I guess they must have really been low on money. Oh well, not my problem. It seems that even Val had taken on this attitude as well.

My relationship with Val was improving, although you could see the hesitation in her face every once in a while. There was sadness in her eyes, but I knew that she understood, it was just harder for her to know about it than to just wonder. She was, after all, a housewife, death, other than by natural causes was not something that she was used to experiencing knowledge of, even if she didn't have the details, she still knew it had happened by my hand.

So, here we are now a month later and things have settled down as much as they can I guess. The kids were more adjusted; we are all living in Deal and just waiting for the baby to arrive in the next month. Still not that many people knew about him, and that was how we wanted to keep it for now. The entire world would know all in good time. Adrian is having some trouble adjusting to having Ranger around all the time, and has been staying away from the house as much as possible, but who can blame him really. I wish I could make it easier on him, but in all honesty, I have never felt this happy myself. It just hurts to know that my happiness is causing so much pain for someone else that I truly love.

Ranger and I decided to take a break from the daily grind and brought John and Isa to the park for a picnic just to enjoy some fresh air and some fun. We brought some Frisbees, kites since it was breezy, and a soccer ball. Hey at least we could try to be a normal family, right? Watching the kids and hearing their laughter brought tears to my eyes. They had gone through so much and seemed to be healing just fine. With Ranger laying on the blanket next to me I looked down at him and smiled.

"They seem to be doing so much better." I said.

"All because of you Babe, they love you and feel safe with you. They may never forget all they have gone through, but they know that it will never happen again." Ranger gave me his almost smile.

"They are actually excited about the baby coming. Even John is. I think he is looking at the baby as someone else he can protect. John reminds me so much of you, always looking out for those that he loves, placing himself in the line of fire to protect everyone else." I said to him.

"Yeah he does." He said turning to look at the kids playing. "We just need to make sure that he gets to be a kid as well. He's seen enough already in his young life, we'll figure out a way to get him to enjoy life as well." Ranger explained.

Before we could continue our conversation my phone rang. "Yo." I smiled at Ranger.

"Just thought I would give you a heads up, somehow Helen got a hold of $5,000. to hold me off for just a bit longer." Franks bookie said.

"Interesting. Any idea where it came from?" I asked.

"None. But I did see her with Morelli today." He replied.

"Where at?" I asked.

"His house. Apparently that is where she has been staying since she feels her house is not safe for her. By the way the power was turned off over there." I heard him laugh.

"Well that's not surprising. I would like to find out where she was able to get such a large sum considering the accounts are all frozen. This is definitely news to me." I looked at Ranger who had one eyebrow raised at me. "I'll check with my informants and see if they know anything. When did she call to tell you she had the money?"

"Just today and I just picked it up from his house. He was there with her when she handed over the money. Probably to make sure I didn't do anything to her during our encounter." He laughed. "She did tell me that you would make sure that nothing happened to her though. 'After all, she is your mother.' Her words not mine." He laughed again.

"I hope you laughed in her face." I said straight faced.

"Actually I did. She didn't take it too well. I also let her know that if you were willing to protect her that I would have never been there in the first place. Man, can that woman screech. Morelli actually calmed her down. The interesting thing was that their interaction was a bit more than just supportive of each other if you know what I mean." He commented.

"Yeah I'll bet. Do you know if they are still there?" I asked.

"Yeah they are. You need any help? I'd love to see what you have planned." He said.

"Now who said I had anything planned?" I smiled wickedly. "Let me know if you find anything else out." I hung up before he could respond and dialed my contact.

Ranger was staring at me with the damn raised eyebrow. "How bad?" He asked.

"Not bad, but I want to know where she got the money. And I want to know what she and Morelli have cooked up. She was able to get her hands on five grand, and we all know the accounts are frozen and the bill collectors are knocking. So, what is she doing to get this money?" I commented as the phone was picked up.

Before the person could respond I stated, "I want the bugs in Morelli's house active now, both audio and visual. If anything interesting is said you know where to patch it through to." I ended the call at that.

"What are you up to Babe?" He said with a smile.

"Right now I'm up to enjoying my family. The rest can wait till later." I smiled back at him and snuggled down into his arms as we continued to watch John and Isa play.

XXXXXX

(Helen's POV)

The last month and a half has been absolute hell. Frank took off to fix some 'problem' as he called it and let me know that once he returned thing would finally be the way they should be. Well, here it is a month and a half later, he's still not back yet and things have gotten worse, not better. Hopefully he will return soon.

About a month ago all of our accounts had been frozen. I had access to absolutely no cash and I was getting notices everyday that our credit was being called in. What the hell was going on here? Frank always handled the payments and I always thought things were just fine. Then to top it off I get a visit from some bookie that apparently Frank owed over fifty grand to. I was really going to let Frank have it when he got back. But then again this is all Stephanie's fault. If she had just done what she was supposed to everything would have been perfect.

All I have now is a house that is being vandalized, broken into by thugs and other unsavory characters, and I have no way to protect myself. My neighbors won't talk to me; apparently none of my friends want anything to do with me, and all because of Stephanie.

I had to do something to get some money, the one that I feared most was the bookie that Frank supposedly owed money to. The rest were just regular bill collectors. I had called all of my gentlemen friends and they were not really happy to hear from me. The only one that was willing to help me right away was Joseph. He asked me to move into his house so that he could physically protect me and that we could work something out. I quickly jumped at that opportunity, grabbed some clothes and all the jewelry I could find so that if nothing else I could pawn it.

Joseph was nice enough to go to the pawn shop for me, and we had finally worked out our arrangement which honestly was no hardship for me. I would enjoy it immensely. The meeting with Frank's bookie went well, but the amount I was able to come up with was no where near what he was owed. When I threatened him that Stephanie would protect me and he would be sorry, he actually had the nerve to laugh in my face. Whether she likes it or not I am her mother. I'd been contacting Val to get her help, but she wouldn't lift a finger, but then again she didn't really have anything that would help me out. She was married to a worthless lawyer, but at least she was fulfilling her roll as a proper burg' woman.

I still had a few tricks up my sleeve that not many knew about, but I would only use those as a last resort. For now I needed to stay put and out of the public eye. It took me a few minutes to calm myself down after that confrontation. I turned to face Joseph and caught the look in his eye that was uncontrollable lust. Mmmmmm. This is going to be fun.

"You know you are unbelievably sexy when you lose your temper like that. I know where my Cupcake gets it from." He leered at me.

"Oh you have no idea just how hot my temper can get." I purred at him.

"You forget Helen, it may have been a while since we've been together, but I've seen your temper, especially when I'm buried in you. Now, you need to make your first installment on our arrangement." He approached me and before I knew it I was plastered against the wall. "You will take everything that I dish out, is that understood?" He commanded.

"Yes officer." I purred in his ear.

XXXXXX

(Dispatcher POV)

"911 dispatch what's your emergency." I stated into the headset, but got no response from the other end even though I could hear talking and heavy breathing in the background.

"911 dispatch what's your emergency." I stated again while pulling up the location the call was coming from. I was startled by some of what I was hearing in the background. It sounded like whoever was there was in the middle of something very private. Only the things that were being said were not something that I would personally participate in. The location popped up and when it did it was flagged as an officer's residence. Looking further I found out just which officer. Morelli. 'Oh Boy' I thought.

I motioned for my supervisor to come over. "Sir, I have a call coming from Officer Morelli's residence, but it doesn't sound like it's an emergency. What would you like me to do sir?" I asked.

"Well, what exactly is going on then?" He asked.

Instead of explaining I handed over the headphones for him to listen. No need for me to go into detail. The look on his face was priceless, then all of a sudden changed to anger. "Keep the feed live, we need this recorded. I'll call and have units sent over to the residence." And he walked away.

XXXXXX

(Chief Preston's POV)

Things had been going very smoothly for once and then I open this damn email. How is it that I always get this kind of shit landing in my lap? I saw how many people this had been sent to, I knew I shouldn't have clicked on the link that was included in the email, but since this was marked urgent and I knew exactly who had sent it to me, no matter how much I wanted to ignore it I couldn't.

Clicking the link up came a live feed that I wish I would have never seen. It was very clear that this was live, since there was a timestamp in the corner ticking away that matched my clock exactly. At first glance, normally this would have been hot for a normal porn movie, but as it progressed it became more and more disturbing. Not only at what was taking place, but who was involved. I had just eaten lunch and was now afraid that it would be rejoining us shortly.

My office door was open and I could hear the intake of breath from others in the station just outside my door. I also heard some retching, wishing I could do just that myself. It took me a few minutes to regain myself and then my phone was ringing.

"Yes." I got out, but there was a lack of strength in my voice that I wished I could have hid.

"Sir, we received a call from Morelli's residence and we are getting no response, but the noises and conversation taking place from the residence." I knew exactly what was going on.

"I know, keep recording it. We will be sending units over there shortly. There is not much we can do at this point since it seems to be concentual, but the conversation taking place needs to be recorded." I replied with a sick stomach.

"But sir, how can that be concentual?" He asked.

"Trust me it is. We have a live feed up and everyone in the station is viewing this. The players in this sick game are well known to everyone. Record it, but have your dispatcher remove her headphones, there is no need for them to listen to this." I explained.

"Sir I don't understand." He stated.

"Believe me, you don't want to. Just do as I'm telling you." And then I hung up.

I walked away from my desk and headed for the officers that had been close to Morelli for a long time. "Garza, Big Dog, head over there, but wait outside. At this moment we don't have probable cause."

Both looked shocked. "You know as well as I do that until they are finished we won't have anything on him. The conversation, for lack of a better word is being recorded. He'll lose his badge for this at the very least. Get going." All they could do is nod their heads in return and walk away.

I looked around the station at many green faces and could completely understand what was going through their minds. I headed back to my office in hopes of muting the sound, but I knew that I would have to listen to it no matter how much it turned my stomach. As I reached my desk my phone was ringing once again and I answered it.

"Are you enjoying the show Chief Preston?" Asked a voice that I wish I didn't have to listen to or deal with on a regular basis.

"Not at all. How can you watch this? And listen to what is being said?" I asked.

"Oh, that's easy, I'm not watching it. I don't need to in order to know what is being done and said." She replied.

"Then how did you know this was going on?" I asked her.

"Oh please, you think you are the only ones with informant? After everything that has taken place since my return and you still think me incompetent?" She stated calmly. "You must truly be stupid."

"How did you know to send this to me?" I asked.

"I didn't send it, I have strict orders and plans set up when things like this occur and my people know exactly what is expected of them." She replied.

"Then you don't know exactly what we are currently seeing." I stated.

Without hesitation she replied, "I know exactly what is taking place Chief Preston. The people involved and what is being said. It's not like it's the first time this has taken place, I just chose not to watch it this time."

"This has happened before?" I said in surprise and appalled.

"You must really be stupid. Of course this has happened before." My anger was rising, one for being called stupid multiple times, but at being left out of the loop. "Do you think that this is the first time that Helen and Morelli have screwed each other? If that's the case then you are seriously out of the loop. Maybe you should think about retiring and let someone else with better connections and a better head on their shoulders handle your job." She said still calm.

"Everyone knows that they were screwing each other, thanks to your little advertising stint on the video boards. I was referring to the death threats towards you, the graphic details that they are discussing while they are at it." I just about yelled into the phone.

"Well, of course I've heard that. I know almost everything that goes on with them. Remember my connections are better than yours." She had the nerve to laugh.

"Yet this doesn't seem to bother you at all?" I commented in disbelief.

"In my line of work it happens quite frequently. So no, it does not bother me in the least." She stated clearly.

"But this is your mother and ex fiancée." I was floored.

Her voice then turned to steel, "They are of no relation to me. I feel nothing towards either of them, but they were both warned that if they tried to interfere in my life that there would be consequences to pay."

"Stephanie, this is your version of retaliation? Getting them arrested?" I asked.

"First off, you will call me Ms Ramos. Second, this is only the start of what I can do to them. Now I suggest you finish watching your show and then do your job. I'll have an official copy of everything sent to you by the end of the day. And believe me I have more than one copy, so no one will be able to misplace the evidence." And then she disconnected.

'Shit, this is going to be bad.' I thought to myself.

**So, let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long life has been crazy. There are only one or two more chapters coming for this story and then it will more on to the third in this series. I hope you enjoyed this one. **


	23. Chapter 23 Surprises and Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for your encouragement. So here is the long awaited next update. I hope you enjoy it. **

_Previously.._

_Her voice then turned to steel, "They are of no relation to me. I feel nothing towards either of them, but they were both warned that if they tried to interfere in my life that there would be consequences to pay."_

_"Stephanie, this is your version of retaliation? Getting them arrested?" I asked. _

_"First off, you will call me Ms Ramos. Second, this is only the start of what I can do to them. Now I suggest you finish watching your show and then do your job. I'll have an official copy of everything sent to you by the end of the day. And believe me I have more than one copy, so no one will be able to misplace the evidence." And then she disconnected. _

_'Shit, this is going to be bad.' I thought to myself. _

XXXXXX

Surprises and Confrontations

(Chief Preston's POV)

The arrests had gone smoothly, and the Burg' was up in arms over what had happened. Of course there was no keeping a lid on what took place. Seeing both Helen Plum and Joe Morelli led away from his row house in hand cuff people made their assumptions of what took place and the truth was slowly leaked out to the general public no matter how hard we tried to keep a lid on it. It certainly didn't help that both Morelli and Mrs. Plum were sitting in a jail cell for an extended period of time. Morelli was denied bail and was stripped of his badge. It didn't seem that the judge thought very much of an officer threatening to kill one of its most prominent contacts. Either that or Ms. Ramos pulled some strings, not hard to do in her position. She was sitting pretty wherever that was at this moment. As for Mrs. Plum, the woman had not stopped her screeching from the moment that we picked her up. She was allowed bail, but no one would bond her out. She had no money to put up herself and not one bond agency was willing to deal with her, not to mention no attorney would touch her. She only had council because it had to be provided, and even the court appointed council was not pleased to be there. That was definitely due to Ms. Ramos. Although I can't say that I blame her.

_"You can't arrest me. I've done nothing wrong. Get me out of these damn things." She screeched as she was led down the walkway of Morelli's house, drawing even more attention to herself. "I am a prominent member of this community; you can't do this to me." She ranted. "You'll be sorry; my daughter will have your job for this."_

_"Valerie has no connections that will get you out of this, and I doubt her husband will offer you any assistance, so pipe down." I commented. _

_"Stephanie will make sure that this is taken care of. She won't let her mother sit in jail under false charges." She exclaimed haughtily._

_This woman really was insane, so much so that I faltered in my steps, stopped and looked at her. "You can't honestly believe that she would protect you after everything you've done. You have been read your rights and are being arrested for conspiracy to commit murder, and not just anyone's murder, but that of the woman you are claiming is your daughter. She has very publicly renounced you as her family and has made a point to let everyone know just what you have done to her over the years and you think she will protect you? You have some nerve lady, no wonder she turned away from you and has nothing to do with you." I said flatly. I've heard some crazy rants in my time, but I had never come across anyone this crazy. Plus there was no need to tell her about the recording of their 'conversation'._

_"She may try to deny it, but I am her mother, blood doesn't lie. She will make sure that I am taken care of." She exclaimed confidently. "Then she will make sure that you are taken care of."_

_"Are you threatening me Mrs. Plum? Because if you are, you will be in a lot more trouble than you currently are." I looked straight in her eyes and saw the anger and determination in what she said. Good luck with that lady._

I shook my head of the confrontation that had taken place just a few weeks ago. Morelli had just kept his mouth shut the entire time, with a huge scowl on his face. He knew better than to incriminate himself any further. At least he was locked in isolated confinement for now. He had no visitors other than his brother, cousin, mother and grandmother. No one in the police station had any respect for their former brother in blue, although he had long ago burned many bridges.

I hated to have to make the call that I was required to make at this moment, but I knew that it would be better to get it over as quickly as possible. Picking up my phone and dialing a number that I hated having to use, the call was answered on the second ring with "Yo." I cringed at the edge to the voice.

"I need to let you know that Helen Plum is being bailed out as we speak." I replied.

"And who is supplying the bail?" She asked flatly.

"It was an anonymous cashier's check. There was a sealed note with the check addressed to her that will be given to her as soon as she is processed. The package that arrived has no return information and we will be checking out where it originated from." I explained.

"I'll be there to get the package from you after she is released. Run for fingerprints, although I know that there will be nothing there to find and I doubt you will find anything else. Have it ready for me in an hour." She said and disconnected.

I hung up the phone gritting my teeth. I hated being ordered around by someone that wasn't affiliated with us. I'm the God Damn Police Chief! The worst part about it was that there was nothing that I could do about it.

XXXXXX

(Helen's POV)

Finally I was getting out of this hell hole. Stephanie would pay for not getting me out of here. I had to figure out a way to make her pay, and soon. At least this letter gave me some information on a place I could go in the mean time and get some much needed cash. My beneficiary had given me more than just a get out of jail free card, but information on where I could go in the mean time. It seems that my youngest bitch of a daughter has made some very good enemies. I'm sure that they would be more than willing to assist me in making her suffer.

XXXXXX

(Steph's POV)

After closing my phone I looked at Ranger, Alexander and Adrian, "Well, it seems that someone has decided to assist Helen Plum in getting out of jail. The PD received an anonymous check and a letter addressed to her to bail her out. I'll go over and pick up the package and then we can look into who her helper is. I seriously doubt they are doing this out of the goodness of their hearts." I said with a smile. The three men looked at me with smiles to match my own.

"This should get interesting." Alexander said with glee.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be. I wouldn't be surprised if whoever this is would have bailed out Morelli as well if he had been given bail." Adrian said. "What are you going to do about it? We need to make sure that this gets taken care of as soon as possible. With the baby coming I know that you won't want to miss anything."

I smiled at him. "I won't miss anything. I'll make some calls and have it handled. We'll be watching Helen very closely to see what she does, and have someone track down where the check came from. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

Alexander clapped his hands together with excitement. "Things were starting to get a bit boring around here anyway." We all laughed at that, even Ranger.

"Do you want Rangeman to look into this at all?" Ranger asked.

"No need. We can tell them what exactly is going on once we know more. They have enough on their plate. I'll tell Lester, but my contacts will probably be able to find out faster. No offence." I explained.

Ranger laughed, "None taken. You've made some pretty nasty enemies I'm sure, keeping it separate from the business at this point is probably a good idea. At least everything else seems to have been going smoothly lately."

"Bite your tongue; we still have two more weeks to wait before the baby comes along. I don't want you jinxing it." Adrian argued.

"It will be fine Adrian. They are being heavily guarded, and very few people know about what is going on just for that reason. Let me make those phone calls and get things organized and then Ranger and I will go and get the package. This will get resolved. And we will be able to bring the baby home without any problems. You'll see." I said.

"I know," he took a deep breath. "I was just hoping that we would be able to get through this next two weeks without any problems. It seems like time has slowed down to a crawl. Now this, I want _my_ son home with us." Adrian was looking at Ranger when he said my. I could see the tension in his shoulders.

"Now, now Adrian. You know what this life is like. You are just anxious because of the birth of your son. This is understandable, but you need to calm yourself. Things will work out. Danger is a part of our lives. Now you will have to learn to balance that with parenthood. You will learn soon enough to not get so upset when things like this happen." Alexander explained. "Bella, go take care of this and we will see you both later. Your and Ranger's things are being moved back into the house today from the guest house, and John and Isa have already been moved over here as well. We will see you later." He said kissing my hair.

"We will see you later." I nodded to Alexander and walked over to Adrian and hugged him as he stood. "You know I won't let anything happen to our son. This will get resolved just like any other issue that comes up. Please try not to get upset about this." I lowered my voice so only he would hear then, "I also know what is truly bothering you. Adrian you have nothing to worry about. You are our baby's father and nothing will change that." I kissed him on the cheek and stepped back to look into his sad eyes, before he nodded and turned to walk out the door. I knew this was hurting him, but there was nothing else I could do for him so I turned and headed for the car.

The car ride to the station was silent between Ranger and I. We had the top down on my car and let the music pump through us. I needed to feel a sense of peace before going in there to get to work. I hated hurting Adrian, but there was no other way around it. Ranger drew me out of my zone as we pulled into the parking lot of the PD, "He'll come around you know."

I nodded, "I know, but I hate to see him hurting so much. I love him Ranger." I saw him flinch at my comment. "But that doesn't mean that he is the one for me. I will always be there for him, just like he has been there for me. I just hope that you understand that, however it does not mean that I will ever sleep with him again. Adrian and Lester took your place when you left, and I will never walk away from them. I just hope that you also understand that it took two men to fill your place, but even the two of them could never completely fill that place." I said looking directly at him holding his gaze.

"I do. I don't like it, but I do understand. It's taking some adjusting, but we'll all figure it out." He said with confidence.

We got out of the car and made our way inside. It seemed as though everything seemed to come to a complete halt when we walked through those doors. The desk sergeant called the chief and he was standing before us in less than a minute with a sealed clear plastic envelope in his hand which he handed over to me without a word. I looked at the envelope front and back and noticed no return address, and the only thing on it was the label addressing it to the PD, in care of Helen Plum. Hmmm.

I looked up at the Chief and said, "I want to see Morelli while I'm here. I heard that he was going to be moved to the Federal prison tomorrow. I'd like to see him before he's moved."

There was a look of shock on his face that was quickly replaced by a blank cop expression and then received a stiff nod. He walked us back to where the holding cells were located and informed the officers on duty who we were there to see.

I turned back to Ranger, "You want to come with me or wait here?" I asked.

"Babe." was all he said with a slight smile.

A few minutes later we were sitting on one side of the plexiglass and Morelli was led into the room on the other side. He looked tired, needed a hair cut and a shave, and by the way he walked looked a bit defeated, that is until he saw who his visitors were. As soon as her noticed we were sitting there he straightened up and then sneered at us.

"What do you want?" Morelli all but growled.

"Just wanted to see you before you were put away for the rest of your life." I replied and smiled at him.

"I'll be out of here and then I'll get you for this. You set me up." And then he looked at Ranger. "So you decided to share the slut with others huh? Good luck with that." Morelli said glaring at Ranger. "You know she'll never be yours."

"That's where you're wrong Morelli. She was always mine. I was just too stupid to realize it until recently. She was even mine while the two of you were together." Ranger smiled his wolf smile at me, which I returned.

"That's bullshit. She was too much of a prude then, but it seems that somehow she got over that. Now she spreads her legs for anything from what I hear." Morelli leered at me.

"You know nothing about me, you never did. You just thought that you could control me. You turned into the worst of the Morelli men, even Mooch is better than you, and he's a pig." He tried to cut me off, but before he could say anything I continued on, "I just came to wish you luck where you're going. You never know what can happen where you're going. And a cop inside, even a former cop is never a good thing. They can't keep you in isolation forever." I smiled at him as I noticed his face go white. "You'd go insane from the lack of contact, and harm yourself. But then again, maybe you'll turn out to be someone's bitch in prison and last a little bit longer than I think you will." I turned to Ranger and asked, "How long you think he'll last? I bet you he won't even make it to trial."

Ranger tilted his head to the side, "I'll take that bet. However, I think if he does make it to trial, that he will have been exposed to a whole new style of living by then." He smiled back at me.

Our attention was brought back to Morelli when he started screaming at us, "You can't do this to me. I'm a cop. You set me up you bitch. You're going to pay for this. I'll get out of here and come straight for you. Just you wait." At this point the guards were trying to restrain him.

"I don't think you're in a position to threaten me Morelli." Then turning to Ranger, I giggled, "I think he just added to the crimes that they can charge him with." Looking up at the camera that had recorded our entire conversation I said, "You know, he needs to be more aware of his surroundings." At that we both laughed.

"Babe." We both walked out and walked straight into the Chief.

"Not enough charges were being thrown at him? You had to set him up for more?" The Chief accused me.

"Hey," I said in a stern voice, "I just went in to tell him to have a nice life; I didn't make him threaten me." Then shrugged. "He was a cop. He should know what he shouldn't say in there. Not my fault that he can't control his mouth. Besides, he was going down for a long time anyway, what's a little more time on top of it. You know as well as I do he won't last long on the inside."

I saw the Chief flinch at my words. "Yeah, and you'd take great pleasure in that wouldn't you?" He said angrily.

"It really doesn't matter to me. And again, I didn't make him do what he did. That's all on him. I feel absolutely no guilt or remorse. Interesting that you are defending him, I thought you frowned on those in blue that went bad. He has been bad for a long time and you looked the other way. Makes me question your stance a bit chief." I said looking directly at him with unwavering eyes. When I received no response Ranger and I left the station.

It wasn't until we reached the highway that Ranger broke the silence, "You think the Chief had something to do with this?"

"Don't know, but I don't get the feeling that he's completely on the up and up. He may not be involved in this, but he may be involved in something else. But either way we'll find out." I said flatly.

XXXXXX

A few days after picking up the package from the PD my people were looking for the original sender and had come up empty so far, but it was still early. We were all out at the house in Deal when my business phone rang and looking at the number I was surprised to see who it was.

"Yo". I answered.

"It's been a while. How is everything?" He asked.

"Good I guess and you?" I answered getting some questioning looks from the men in the room.

"Well, I got an interesting phone call and visit today. Someone was referred to me anonymously. They were told that I could help in assisting this person with their financial problems." He said.

"Oh really, and who would this person be that was referred to you?" I asked curious now.

"Helen Plum." was all he said.

"And you have no idea where this referral came from?" I asked just to clarify.

"None. She had an old business card of mine and said that someone had referred her to me, said that I would be able to give her a job." He replied.

"And she was aware of what it is you do?" I asked.

"Not at first, but when I explained what it was that I did, and offered that I wasn't sure this would work out for her." He paused. "Especially because of her age." He said with a bit of surprise. "I don't get many calls, if any for that matter, for woman above the cougar age."

This caused me to laugh. "Yeah I can only imagine. What was the reaction you got when you told her that? God I would have loved to see that." I laughed some more.

"First she got all indignant by my comment and then told me that it wouldn't be a problem with her 'experience'." He replied with amusement.

I was full on laughing now. Trying to catch my breath I replied, "Oh god, her 'experience' is that what she's calling it?" Taking a deep breath. "Wow, I needed a good laugh. Thanks for that." Taking another deep breath. "So what did you tell her?" Laughing.

"Well, she's still in the building. I told her I needed to step out and make a call. I wanted to see what you wanted done before I sent her away." He replied.

I thought for a minute before responding. "Go ahead and help her. But just so you know, she has no protection from me. Whatever problems she has are just that, her problems. If she causes you problems deal with her. I won't do anything either way."

"Okay, if that's how you want it." He said almost questioningly.

"Thanks for the call. Keep me posted." I said and hung up.

I turned to the men in the room and burst out laughing again. It took me a few minutes to regain my composure and could see the tension in the room. Alexander, Adrian, Ranger, Lester and Tank were looking at me with very concerned eyes, taking a few deep breaths I was finally able to fill them in. "That was Paul. He apparently was contacted by Helen. She was referred to him with an old business card and told that he would be able to help her with her 'financial' problems. He was going to turn her away, but called first. He doesn't know who referred her to him, said that Helen just said it was 'someone'."

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events. Helen Plum, escort/whore to the degenerates. Wonder how many will actually take advantage of that." Alexander asked with a smile on his face.

"It will be even more interesting when they find out who she is, and who she is not going to get protection from. How long do you think she'll last?" I asked. This would certainly be entertaining to watch. Everyone laughed at the idea. Well I guess this wasn't that far off from her behavior before, she'll spread her legs for anything, just now she'll get paid for it.

**Alright so there is only one more chapter to this story. Hope you enjoyed this entry. The next one will be posted toward the beginning of next week. Please let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed along. I love to hear what you think. **


	24. Chapter 24 Awkward but Happy

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews on my first story. Also a special Thank You to Margaret Fowler for your encouragement. So here is the long awaited next update. I hope you enjoy it. **

**This is the last update for this story. I hope you enjoy it. **

_Previously…_

_ "Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events. Helen Plum, escort/whore to the degenerates. Wonder how many will actually take advantage of that." Alexander asked with a smile on his face. _

_ "It will be even more interesting when they find out who she is, and who she is not going to get protection from. How long do you think she'll last?" I asked. This would certainly be entertaining to watch. Everyone laughed at the idea. Well I guess this wasn't that far off from her behavior before, she'll spread her legs for anything, just now she'll get paid for it._

XXXXXX

Awkward but Happy

(Paul's POV)

Setting the phone down after talking to Ms. Ramos I sat there and stared at it, I was honestly floored. I knew that she was not acknowledging this woman as her mother and some of the horrible things that had been done and said, but this told me that this was taking it to a whole other level. Well, if she wasn't worried about the old bag why should I be, right? Walking back into the room I had left Mrs. Plum I look at her. Her body wasn't in bad shape, but you could tell she was pushing sixty. I shuddered at the thought of tapping that, just not going there. Most of my clients wanted young and perky, I doubt I can do much for her. Her hair looked like it resembled a football helmet on her head and the worst wind wouldn't do it any damage, it probably offered better protection than the real thing. Her makeup was caked on, and it was obvious she was trying and failing to cover up wrinkles. Her breasts were small and seemed to sag a bit, even with her bra and the clothes that she wore were too conservative for this business. There would have to be some changes in her appearance, and fast.

"Mrs. Plum," she turned to look at me with a stern look. "I can't make any promises about my help. I can put you on the list of girls that I have, but honestly, my clients are looking for young, beautiful, skinny arm candy. You fit none of those criteria." I stated flatly.

With a set jaw she glared at me. "I am more experienced at this than most of your current employees, as well as having more tricks than they would even think of. Your clients will appreciate that."

"Do you realize that my other girls are willing to do certain things that you have never heard of? I have a hard time believing you. Plus, they are also protected." I stated flatly.

"You don't know what I can offer, but I would gladly show you." She purred and took a step closer to me, making me internally cringe.

"No. I have no interest in what you can offer me. Again I don't think any of my clients will be interested in your so called 'services', but I am willing to offer to put you on my list. I make absolutely no promises." I stated.

"And what protection do your girls get in working with you?" She asked.

"Due to the nature of my clients, they have the protection of an individual to help prevent any unwanted advances and accidents." I said flatly.

"Ok, how do I go about getting this so called protection?" She asked.

"It has not been offered to you, nor will it be. If you choose to do this, you are on your own." I explained.

Her eyes got hard and her jaw set tighter as she tried to intimidate me. "And why is this not being offered to me?" She asked angrily.

"They have refused to offer you protection." I said flatly.

"And who exactly would that be? What do they know of me?" She asked getting angrier.

"Ms. Ramos. And she knows plenty, I'm sure." I offered with a smile.

The screeching that occurred after that was worse than all the sirens and screaming of the Police invading my business. She went on and on about how horrible that 'bitch of a daughter' of hers was, how she was going to 'get her dues', and that she would make her 'pay' come hell or high water. The woman looked absolutely psychotic. The picture in front of me solidified all the stories that I had heard about this woman. I would be damned if I would be giving her to any of my well behaved clients. This woman would get what she deserved, and if there was anyone that would be interested in doing just that, I would be more than happy to oblige.

I had to call my security to have her removed from the room still ranting and raving and told them to just leave her outside the building and she was not to be let back in. I saw the grimaces on their faces, but hey, that's what I pay them for. Shaking my head, trying to clear the ringing in my ears, I got back to work; I had some phone calls to make.

XXXXXX

(Steph's POV)

It had been two weeks and we were excitedly anticipating the birth of the baby. Things had been going smoothly so far since the call from Paul. I had not heard much from him since then. He did let me know about his conversation with her after we hung up and I got a good laugh from that. He also told me that he was having issues finding anyone that was willing to take her on as their 'service provider'. That didn't surprise me that much, but then again he hadn't really advertised to anyone exactly who she was. In my last conversation with him, I had given him permission to explain exactly who she was and to see what happens next.

Word had it that she was going on her first escorting job this evening with one of Paul's more dangerous clients, a man that I had had some run ins with and had to put in his place. I had a feeling he would be taking out his aggressions on her that he held towards me. Paul promised to let me know what came of it tomorrow.

Sitting in an adirondack chair on the patio overlooking the beach I couldn't help but smile at the times I had had recently with Ranger, John, Isa, Alexander and Adrian. Things still weren't perfect, Adrian was still tense around Ranger, but he was getting better. Ranger had been sweet to not push the envelope around Adrian since all of our things were moved back into the house. He still marked his territory, but he was getting less and less smug about it. John and Isa were both blossoming and looking forward to school starting in the next few weeks. I had been having this feeling building in me the last few days that something was going to happen with the baby so we have been spending more time out here in Deal recently, and it was limiting their time with kids their own age, but they were getting more and more comfortable with their surroundings. Just the other day Isa called me Mom for the first time. When she realized what she had done she began to cry and ran from the room. John looked sad, but he didn't say anything.

_I made my way to Isa's room slowly, to make sure that she didn't think I was invading her space. I knocked on the slightly open door and pushed gently. I saw her laying on her bed face down crying. Slowly I made my way to her bed and sat down next to her. Gently rubbing her hair until she calmed down, I said softly, "Isa, its okay to be sad."_

_ She sniffled a bit more, turned over to look at me and threw her arms around my waist. "I miss my mom, but that's not it." She sniffed a few more times trying to get herself under control. "I don't want you to be mad at me."_

_ That shocked me. "Why would I be made at you?" I asked softly. She buried her face into my stomach and started to sob again. I looked up to see John and Adrian in the doorway watching us. "Sweetheart, it's okay to tell me, I'm not mad at you. I love you Isa."_

_ It took a little while for her to calm down again, but when she finally did she spoke again, "You won't want me once the baby comes. You'll send us away, and we won't be with you any more. He'll be your son." She explained as thick tears spilled down her face. She held on to me tighter and buried her face in my stomach again. I looked up to see the sadness in John and the worry on Adrian's face and then looked back down at Isa._

_ "Oh no, Sweetheart, nothing will change the fact that you and John are here with us. We all love you and will protect and take care of both of you for as long as you want to be here." I said hugging her too me. _

_ "But you,,,,, won't,,,, want me,,,,,, to call,,, you,,, Mom." She got out through gasps of breath. _

_ "Isa, look at me please." I tipped her chin up to look at me. I had tears in my eyes for this little girl's pain. "You can call me anything you want to. You can call me Mom, if that makes you comfortable, or you can call me Steph. It's up to you. I would be honored if you called me mom, but I won't push you. You have to be okay with it. Your mom was a wonderful woman, and I can only hope to be half the mom that she was to you." I looked up to see John with tears in his eyes. I waived him over as well and Adrian came in the room and sat down as well. _

_ "You are all a part of this family now Isa." Adrian explained. "We won't be sending you anywhere. The baby coming will only add to our growing family. No one could take your place in our hearts. It doesn't matter that you are not related to us by blood." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze smiling at her._

_ She only nodded her head, and then turned back to me. "But, what about John? Can he call you Mom?" I saw John stiffen out of the corner of my eye._

_ I looked at John and smiled, "That's up to John. He can call me whatever he wants to. There is no pressure for either of you." I paused and watched him slowly relax. "I want you both to understand that we will never let you forget your mother. Anytime you want to talk about her come find me, if you need to talk to someone else feel free. Miguel or Rico, can talk to you as well. Rico's wife would be a good person to talk to as well. I have them looking through pictures to see if we can come up with more for you than the few you do have." I paused again and looked at Isa, "I will not let you forget your mother, and she was a wonderful woman and protected you with her life." _

It had taken us a while to comfort Isa that day. She had not left my side the rest of the day, while John put some distance between the two of us. Adrian had watched him closely but gave him his space. Ranger had not been exactly happy that he had missed that conversation, but there was nothing he could do about it. I think he was more upset that Adrian had been there instead.

I was pulled from my mussing by hands massaging my neck and shoulders gently and kisses on my earlobe and just below my ear. Moaning at the sensations that he was creating I relaxed into the ministrations. I closed my eyes and just let the sensations wash over me along with the scent of Bulgari. As he moved his hands down my arms his lips made their way down my neck and across my collar bone to my shoulder. Thankful for the boat neck blouse that I was wearing today, since nothing was impeding his progress. His warm lips were sending shivers to my core and I felt a rush of wetness between my legs. Oh what this man could do to me.

I found myself being picked up and walked into the house, up the stairs and into our bedroom, not once had his lips left my skin. The door to our room closed gently and the lock was thrown before he moved his way to the bed. Placing me down gently on the edge and laying me back, he slowly began to peel my clothes away, and as each article was removed he would kiss every inch of skin available to him. My blouse was the first to go, and his hands trailed down my front with his lips following not far behind. Each kiss was reverent, soft and full of love and desire. The man knew just how to work my body. He left my bra in place and worked his way down toward my pants, unbuttoning them, then laying me down and lifting my hips to peel them off as well, yet leaving my thong. He work his way down my right leg, massaging the muscles, licking and nipping down to my ankle, then massaging my foot, before he moved on to the other leg. Repeating the treatment on my left leg only in reverse, the fire inside me was almost overwhelming at this point and I was writhing on the bed for him. As he got closer to my core he looked up at me with the blackest of eyes I had ever seen on him. No words were spoken, but then again no words were needed. He skipped my core and traced my belly button with his tongue, making sure that I was watching him dip his tongue in a few times before he moved on to my sides and working his way up.

As soon as his lower half was within my reach, I was able to get his pants undone and open enough that I grabbed a hold of his shaft and worked it in my hand. He was hard as a rock before I even touched him. The silky smoothness of his skin sent me over the edge for the first time, and he hadn't even touched me in the important areas yet. He smiled against my skin never loosing eye contact with me as he watched me go over, neither of us making a sound. Once he made sure I was coming down he continued his torture. This time on my arms, starting at my shoulder and down my arm, once he reached my hand, he massaged the palm, sucked on each finger, making sure to roll his tongue around each individual digit, then kiss the inside of my wrist. He moved my hand down to his shaft and switch so he could have access to the other arm, repeating the entire process on that arm but in reverse. The only sound in the room was our heavy breathing and the rustle of fabric. As he moved back to my neck and released my arm I moved to remove his t-shirt with my free hand, and still grabbing his shaft with the other I increased the pressure, with steady deep strokes. There was a hitch in his breath as my fingers first grazed his sack before moving away again, and then repeating the motion. He removed his shirt in one swift motion, and then returned to his ministrations. He moved to my breast, removing my bra slowly, to which he laved and fondled almost whisper soft. He rocked his hips with the motion of my hand and I felt him shiver above me. I knew he was as close as I was, but he was able to hold himself back.

Once he had gain control of himself he dove south, removing himself from my hands, ripping off my thong and attached his mouth to my clit, biting and immediately making me cum. My body was so on fire that only a gasp escaped my lips, my legs immediately squeezed his head in place, still holding his gaze, as he watched me go over for the second time he then thrust his tongue deep within me and lapped up the juices that he had caused to gush yet again, working his magic bringing me up to peak and over the crest again just moments later. Panting and shaking, I knew I needed to get my hands on this man, and NOW! I sat bolt upright, surprising him, grabbing his head and pulling him to my mouth. Kissing him with everything I had in me, tasting myself on him, my hands moving to his waist to push his pants off his hips. After toeing off his shoes and removing his pants, he gently laid me back down on the bed hovering over me, but I had other ideas. I hooked my leg behind his knee and was able to reverse our positions. I straddled his hips and sank down on his shaft in one motion not wanting to delay any further. I just couldn't wait any longer, I needed him.

The groan that came from his chest and the feel of him deep within me had me on edge yet again. I was moving slowly, only allowing him to escape an inch at a time. Pinning his hands at his side, taking control, I began to kiss anywhere I could reach with my mouth, while not once stopping the motion of my hips. He rocked his hips to meet me with every downward motion I made, driving deeper and deeper into me. Releasing his hands I moved to tweak his nipples and caress his abs, enjoying the ribbon like feel of his skin under my hands. In the distance there was a slight muffled buzzing noise, but neither one of us wanted to stop.

Taking our time with each other, we had finally driven ourselves mad with need and began speeding up the pace, our hips thrusting to meet each other, the slap of skin meeting skin, and heavy breathing sounds filling the room. He reversed our positions and drove into me like there was no tomorrow, his mouth crashing down on mine as we both came, swallowing each others screams of pleasure while continuing to move together, never wanting it to end.

As our bodies and breathing calmed down, the kiss continued turning from mad passion to loving and affectionate. Pulling back from his mouth I looked up into his eye and saw all of the love that had been there the past months, but there was something else, fear. He lowered his forehead to meet mine and rested it there. I clung to him, knowing exactly what he was feeling. Rubbing my hands up and down his back I heard the buzzing sounds again but ignored it. This was our time.

I lifted his head with my hands to make him look me in the eyes again waiting until he met my gaze and stated, "I love you." I kissed him without waiting for a response to let him know everything would be okay. After a few moments he rolled off me but pulled me on top of him. We were still joined and I laid my head on his chest just listening to his heart beating, enjoying this moment.

It was pounding at our door and yelling from the other side that all of a sudden broke our embrace. I heard him sigh and roll his head on the pillow and then kiss the top of my head. I listened to the yelling and was able to hear my name, and it sounded like Adrian. Ranger let me roll off and away from him and I stood to get my robe from the end of the bed to cover myself before I opened the door. Looking back at Ranger as I stepped up to the door I gave him a smile, which in turn I received a half smile from him.

Opening the door, there stood Adrian, looking a bit frantic. "You weren't answering your phone. We need to go, it's time. The baby is coming. We have to get to the hospital." His eyes were glowing with excitement and a smile so bright that it could have lit Rockefeller Center alone.

I returned his excitement, "Okay, give me 20 minutes. I'll be right down." and closed the door turning around to see the sad look that crossed Ranger's face. I walked over to him grabbing his hand giving it a tug. "Come on we need to get cleaned up and get to the hospital." I said excitedly.

Receiving another half smile in return, a slight nod, "Come on let's get cleaned up. You need to get going." He replied in response.

I stopped moving and looked at him. "I want you there too." I said.

"You need to be there with Adrian. I'll bring the kids by after he's here." Ranger said pulling me into the bathroom.

"But I want you there too. The kids can come by later. I need you there Ranger." I replied. "I love you. This affects you just as much as it does me." I needed to make sure he understood just how much I meant by that. I tried to will him to understand me.

"I love you too Babe, with everything that I am, but this is a time for you and Adrian. As much as I hate to admit it, I'd be in the way." He said with resignation.

I paused a moment, "Ranger, you will never be in the way, at least not with me. Please." I asked. He looked in my eyes for a moment, and must have seen what I was trying to convey to him there, and nodded his head without saying anything further.

XXXXXX

(Ranger's POV)

I knew this day would be here before I was ready for it. This day would test everything that Steph and I had been working at together. My stomach had felt like it was in knots for the last two weeks and I had this feeling that today was going to be the day. When I arrived back at the house I knew I needed to have one last afternoon with Steph before the baby came, because things would never be the same again. The pounding at the door had made my heart sink, I knew what was coming, and I knew she understood how I felt. Fear gripped my heart like it had never done before when she closed it after talking with Adrian. The excitement in her face made my heart almost stop right then and there. I might lose her today.

A short while later, here I sit in the waiting room on the maternity floor of a private hospital in New Jersey with Alexander. The man was bouncing in his seat with excitement, and his feelings were justified. He was adding a new member to his family. I on the other hand may possibly be pushed out of the very same family by the new edition. I know it was selfish of me to feel this way, but after everything that I had been through and all the stupid mistakes that I had made, I was finally happy. It would only serve me right to lose it now.

Adrian came into the waiting room a few times to give us updates as the afternoon and evening passed, while Steph stayed with their surrogate. Things were progressing well, at least as far as Adrian knew and they were going to begin pushing fairly soon. The knot in my stomach was growing bigger and bigger as time passed. He kept telling us how excited he and Steph were for the arrival of their son, and how she was just glowing in there. As I looked out the window of the waiting room that overlooked a beautiful garden, I could imagine exactly what he was saying. The sparkle in her eyes, the slight pink tint to her cheeks, the huge smile plastered on that beautiful face of hers. I could only wish I was the one that put it there, that it was my child that was being born and not Adrian's.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alexander's voice from across the room, "She loves you more than anything. You know that, as well as I do Ranger. She will love that child with everything in her as well. As much as I wish she and Adrian would get married, I know that her heart belongs to you. Adrian knows this as well. He always has."

I let me shoulders sag a bit and turn to look at him, a bit of the knot releasing. "She tells me that as well, but a child between two people, two people that love each other, can be a strong pull."

"And neither of them will do anything that will be detrimental to the child. The child's needs will come first, but this baby will be luckier than most, because it has more than just two loving parents. You can never give a child too much love, unless your version of love is to control." Alexander explained.

I nodded my head in agreement. As I turned around I saw Adrian coming down the hallway and took a deep breath. It had been over two hours since his last check in with us.

With so much wonderment in his voice, "He's here. Come meet him. He's beautiful. I don't think I've seen a more beautiful child in my life." Adrian was looking at Alexander.

As he started to turn around and walk away Alexander came up to me and slapped a hand on my back, "Let's meet the newest member of the family shall we?" He asked with a smile.

I gave him a half smile back and followed him down the hall. As we approached the door I saw that it was slightly open and was able to see Steph holding a blue blanket cradled close to her chest and the biggest smile on her face that I had ever seen before. Adrian was right, she was absolutely glowing. Alexander walked over to the door and pushed it open further. Steph never raised her head to see who entered, her attention completely on the baby. As I watched from the hallway, I saw her swaying back and forth, and watched her talk to him. Adrian moved directly behind her and placed his arm around her waist, causing my fists to clench at my sides. My body involuntarily took the steps necessary to be in the room. She must have sensed my arrival, because she looked up at me and smiled, melting some of the tension from my heart and stomach. I could see the love shining for me through her eyes as she held the baby. A tear leaked down her cheek and she turned her head back towards the baby in her arms.

She turned to Adrian and placed the baby in his arms and then walked over to me and enveloped me in her arms. "Thank you for being here. I know this is hard for you. But, I have someone that I want you to meet." She looked up at me, kissed me lightly on the lips and then pulled me over to where Adrian and the baby were. Adrian looked up at me, eyes full of pride, and a smile that wouldn't quit and then placed the baby in my arms. I was stunned to say the least. As I looked down at the little boy in my arms, he looked right back at me and held my gaze. I could tell he had his mother's eyes and mouth. The pouty lips were a dead give away. He had Adrian's nose, and light colored hair, along with a light olive complexion that he got from both parents. He was absolutely gorgeous. The more I looked at him the more I knew that I would love and protect this child with everything I had. Alexander's words from earlier washed over me, _'but this baby will be luckier than most, because it has more than just two loving parents. You can never give a child too much love, unless your version of love is to control.' _He was right.

Placing one arm around my waist and the other running the back of her finger down his cheek, Steph said to me, "Ranger, I would like you to meet the newest addition to the family, Ian Alexander Ramos." I looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes and the questions that were behind them.

I smiled back at her and then looked back down at Ian. "Welcome to the family Ian." I said placing a kiss to his head. "He's beautiful Babe." I said never taking my eyes from him. I heard her sigh a bit and then wrap both arms around my waist again.

After a few minutes I looked up to see Adrian standing a few feet from us, stepping out of Steph's embrace I walked over handing him back his son. "I'm sure you would like to introduce your son to Alexander. I wouldn't want to take that honor from you. He's a precious gift." I saw him slightly relax and the smile that graced his face as he looked at his small son grew and he walked over to present his son to Alexander. I turned back to my Babe and saw the tears in her eyes as she stepped back over to me and I kissed her.

"I love you Babe, now and forever. Nothing will change that. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Ranger. I love you too. With everything I am. Never forget that and we can get through anything together." She whispered back. We turned to watch Adrian and Alexander with Ian and laughed at the scene Alexander was making over his great-grand-son. The man may be the head of a gun running family, but he had a heart of gold and loved his family.

XXXXXX

(Steph's POV)

Ian had been home for about a week and we were all still adjusting to his schedule. Adrian, Ranger and I were getting up and performing the feedings at this point, we didn't want to introduce any nannies just yet. I watched as Adrian was walking Ian around the room trying to burp him after his feeding when my phone rang. Business had been put on hold this past week and everyone had understood so far after we made the announcement of his birth, at least nothing too terribly serious had come up so far. I had heard from Paul, and Helen had been pretty badly beaten in her first encounter as an escort, but her injuries weren't too serious from what he said. She had agreed she would be willing and ready for another date in about two weeks. Honestly I don't know who was more surprised there, Paul or I. Only time would tell how long she would last. I had heard from both Rico and Miguel that something was going on down in Columbia that would need my attention in the next month or so, but they needed to find out more about what was taking place before I could do much. Apparently someone had been working to reestablish the child sex slave ring, but they were unable to find out exactly who it was at this point, and it had only been rumored. So far, no children had been reported missing.

Answering my phone I watched Adrian bouncing Ian and pace and patting his back to no avail, while Ranger sat on the couch with a smirk on his face. "Yo."

"I have information for you, do you have a second?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, I have a few. What do you have?" I asked.

"We know who bailed out Helen Plum, and we also found out that if Morelli had been offered bail he would have been bailed out as well. This person was pretty pissed when he was denied bail." The voice replied.

"Really, well, considering he was planning a murder and was caught on tape it wasn't surprising that a cop was denied bail." I replied.

"Yeah, that's the way we're hearing it." The voice replied.

"So, who was it?" I asked.

TBC in another story.

**So there you have it the end of It's the Past. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry this one took longer to get out. I had so many ideas of where I wanted this to go that it took a while to get it all to fit together. The next edition to the series will e started probably in February or March. I know what will be taking place I just need to get the details on how to get there together. I hope you'll read along with me again. **

**Thank you to everyone who has commented and followed this story. It has been a lot of fun to write and I truly appreciate all of the comments and suggestions. I hope everyone has a Wonderful Holiday Season. **


End file.
